


The Purpose I've Been burdened With, Is Not So Glorious

by CrazyKZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bullying, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Collars, Concubine Loki, Corporal Punishment, Cruelty, Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark Odin, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Relationship, Frost Giant Loki, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), King/Concubine, King/Slave, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Character Death, Parent/Child Incest, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Tears, Top Thor (Marvel), Torture, prisoner/guards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKZ/pseuds/CrazyKZ
Summary: This is a familiar storyline. I just wanted to put my own spin on it.Loki is returned to prison after Thor 2, not having been killed or having replaced Odin. He was simply returned to His cell. Odin then decided to pass the crown to Thor, whom has been waiting to have the authority to do with Loki as He pleased. Having yearned for him to warm His bed for centuries, He is anxious to impliment His plan. While the coucil and people of asgard vie for torture or death, Thor offers another option.To become His concubine. Loki must choose between being returned to the cave with the venemous snake, given to the Frost Giants, bound within the eternal flame with a magically decelerated death, Or to Be Thor's concubine.Both think the answer is obvious, but are not thinking the same option. Thor won't let there be another option, and has a tendancy to cheat.Besides, Odin had told Thor centurys ago that Loki was a frost giant meant for the Asgard Kings Pleasure. And well, Thor was King now. He inteded to take what was His.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki, Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 95
Kudos: 141
Collections: Avengers/Marvel





	1. How did it come to this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories posted, so be gentle.  
> I do not have a Beta, and this was somewhat of a rough draft jotted down as it came to me.  
>  Also, I need feedback. I don't know how well I'm doing. Are you able to know who is speaking? It switches point of view often.  
> Is the whump and non-con ok? Too much? Not descriptive enough? Are you finding inconsistencies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki ponders his past and future as he sits alone in his cell.

Loki sat on his cot in the prison Staring at nothing. The glow of the force shield wall left an eerie glow in the nighttime darkness of the dungeon. His mother had died a year ago, His father needed to go into the Odin sleep and Ordained Thor as King of Asgard, Allfather to the 9 realms. The coronation was today. He could hear the loud cheers and celebrating going on far above him. The celebrating would likely continue through the night till late morning. The people of Asgard loved their prince, now King. He was the sunshine of Asgard. There was a time He was Loki's sunshine as well. Despite the small betrayals and condescending remarks growing up.

Loki had loved his brother, but they had grown apart over the decades. So much so, that Thor didn't even question that Loki was evil with nefarious intentions on Midgard. He had hoped Thor would see his distress. Or catch the hints he left, hoping they would be obvious. But Thor had never been known for his genius. At one point he had hoped the Ironman or Beast as a man would catch on. But no. Everyone is always ready to believe him the Villain.

He knew when the Norns deemed him God of lies at a young age, his chances of being anything else was nigh impossible. He had been deemed God of other things over time. Mayham, Mishchief, fire, chaos, discord, and intimacy More domains then any other Asgardian. They all eluded to His character being untrustworthy and evil. But He had still hoped for a very long time He could amount to something. Anything good worth noting.

When Loki was 500, the prophecy came that Loki and his children will kill the Allfather and Thor, causing Ragnarok....things were never the same. The Allfather despised Him, wanted Him gone, but could not find a way to outright kill Him. He was sent on many dangerous missions, some with no hope of success or survival. But Loki had always found a way. When things went wrong, His life was always on the line if He did not fix it. Even if it wasn't truly his fault.

His father was always cold to Him, but also quite physical. Loki would receive a slap or blow to the face or stomach with a hand, foot or staff, but His Father also put his hands on him without violence. Not quite loving, more possessive or dominating. He wanted Loki to submit to Him in all things. He wanted all control and power over him. When He was deemed God of intimacy, it changed how many saw Him, including his family. His Father's possessive touches turned more sexual and His brother followed suit after confronting Odin. They had a private conversation, which Loki was never privey to. Whatever Father had said, made Thor want Him too. Loki had always been able to evade His brother, But The Allfather was his King. He could be charged with treason if He said the wrong thing, or refused the wrong command.

His mother seemed to hold resentment toward Him after finding Her husband crowding Him behind a pillar, Loki's tunic ripped open and pants undone. People seemed to think if he was the god of something sexual, he must be good to have sexually. But he had no idea! He had not even had a romantic relationship before then! He was barely out of childhood. Why would the Norns give him such a domain as that? Or any of His titles.

He had not lied often before He was appointed God of lies. Often when He did it was in Jest, after a prank, which they all knew He did. He did not intend to truly deceive. But being given the tittle, changed everything. Mother's would not let their children play with Him. Thor found him to be an easy escape route to his misdemeanours. And His parents and tutors never took His side. After being appointed God of Fire, despite knowing nothing of fire except to start a cooking fire when hunting, the other children thought it fun to try to burn him. Leaving hot coals for him to sit or step on, starting his hiding areas on fire, or chasing him with heated pointy rods. The Norns must hate Him. Every time he is appointed as God of something, His life gets worse. He'd become afraid of people, and very, very lonely, bitter and angry. 

  
But now....Now he was lucky to be alive, they say. Lucky to be given mercy he does not deserve. The people vie for his pain. Most say if he is to be executed, it should be by a magicaly slowed fire or given to the Jotuns. If He is Not to be executed, He should at least be returned to the rocks in the cave of the serpent. That He should have never been allowed to leave it. Despite the court finding proof of His innocence.

  
So with the threat of a painful death, or painful life, He was given another option mere hours ago. He had three days to decide which fate. It has been proposed that He join Thor as his concubine. His once brother had never hid that He wanted Loki in his bed, But he had been able to avoid that. Until now. With these few options, one thing became clear....His life was over. He would never be anything great or respected. He would never have magic again. He will never have love. And most certainly, he will never be happy.

Happiness had never been a big part in his life anyway. There was a short time he had been truly happy, but it ended in great tragedy. He had run away to Vanaheim, where he Met a beautiful and kind Woman named Sigyn. She did not know whom He was, and they fell in love. They married and he supported them as a local healer. They had a quiet and wonderful life for many years. Sigyn Had just found she was with child when the peace came to an end. The Allfather could not have Loki on the loose. He was predicted to be too much of a threat. An army had been gathered, Odin and Thor led it themselves for several years. They found him after he had saved a child's life with powerful magic. Someone who had witnessed or heard, had spread the tale. Not many could perform what He did, and so it was to be investigated.

  
Burning their house down, they had captured Sigyn, leaving a message for him. It was demanded that He turn himself in immediately. His pregnant wife was to be given over to the soldiers to take their pleasure from her until He did. It did not need to be said that there was a high possibility she or the baby may not live through it. He had turned himself in that day, as soon as He could get there. She was thrown in the dungeons of Asgard where she later gave birth to their baby boy alone. 

The Allfather was livid that Loki had left Asgard, wasting years of resources to retrieve Him. The Allfather had him placed in a dark solitary cell where it had been ordered to beat Him twice, whipped two sets of 20 times, and four bones broken daily for a fortnight. He was granted a healer each night to reset His body for the night. He recieved bread and water once a day after He was healed. The worst part though, was the Allfather would come to him at night. He would take pleasure from Him brutally and without kindness or mercy. The whole time hissing in his ear how worthless he was. That he is never to leave him again. He was made for giving His king pleasure. It was all he was good for. When Thor was King, He would continue to serve his king. 

  
He was released at the end of the fortnight and immediately visited His wife in prison. However, She was angry with Him for not telling Her who He was. She blamed Him for Her situation and said to never visit Her again. She would not be with a God of lies. Someone who would deceive Her so thoroughly. He did not get to see Her or His baby Narfi for a long time after that.

  
After having been out of the cell for two weeks, He found He was pregnant. Not knowing that was even possible, He panicked and was angry. He destroyed the healers room with his bursts of angry seider, causing the guards to restrain Him and summon the Allfather. After learning what happened, The King knew the child was his. He had Loki placed in the stocks for the soldiers and guards to use at will. He was left there for three days, being used from a constant line of large men. Two weeks after, His pregnancy was made known to the people and the father of the babe anounced as an unknown soldier. The fact he was pregnant at all was dismissed as a shape shifting accident. He had been ridiculed and mocked horridly about it since.

  
Loki Hated that he had so much time to think, to remember his life as he sat there contemplating his future. Why did He even want a future? He had always tried so hard to do right by his king and people, but everything always turned to chaos, embarrassment, shame, and hatred. Even if it ended well due to His clever thinking, gaining money, gifts, victory or power. He wwould be mocked and ridiculed for his methods and lack of honor. Now, He will either live in constant agony, die painfully, or live in the worst kind of shame an Asgardian can. Open to ridicule from all.  
Loki leaned forward, face in His hands, elbows on his knees. He already knew he would choose to live. Whether it was with the Jotuns as their prisoner, in the cave of the serpent, or possibly with Thor. He suspected Thor knew it too, probably ensuring Loki made the "right" choice by giving a lack of options.


	2. King Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor visits Loki to give a taste of His possible future.

Thor's friends were laughing boisterously around the table. He had regaled a tale of heroism on Midgard with his new comrades in arms there. The unique humor they had on Midgard never failed to entertain His friends. Thor was in a very jovial mood that night. He had been given the crown, kingdom, Gungnir, and soon, the most beautiful man in the 9 realms would be his for the taking. He hoped that soon, He would be able to bring Jane Foster to Asgard to be his consort as well. His life was proving to be a very good one indeed, He was getting everything He had ever wanted. 

  
It was only starting to lighten as the first of the suns rose, But he had drank a few too many pints, and had not slept the night before overcome with anticipation. He bid his many friends goodnight and headed out of the feasting Hall. But as he Stumbled towards his chambers, he looked to the doors leading to the prison cells. He grinned and nodded to the guards on duty. "How is my Brother today?" They smirked knowingly at Him. "Oh he is just fine I assure you. He has been sitting on his bed staring at the wall muttering to himself. I do believe he is contemplating His future." Thor nodded with a smile. "Yes, I do so wonder which option he will choose...." Thor said in mocking wonder. The other guard spoke up now, "I can't see as how he would choose anything other then you sire. You have been His loving companion His whole life. It would be ungrateful to choose otherwise. Even if He does, He should be shown the error of that choice." Then The first guard added, "Most Asir think the Jotun should be grateful to be beneath His king. In every sense of the word. Jotuns can be so prideful and arrogant. We all trust you to keep Him well in hand." Thor placed a hand on a shoulder of each. "Thank you for your encouraging words. I think I will go see if I can influence His decision. Please keep us from being disturbed." Grinning huge, the guards opened the doors for their King.

Loki still had his face in his hands when He heard the doors open. He knew it was too late to be prisoners coming in or food being dropped off, which only left a couple options. Thor being the most likely. He grit his teeth in trepidation. He did not want to talk to His once brother. Ever, if possible.  
"Loki! Brother! I've just come from the most excellent celebration! It is regretful you could not be there!" Loki sat up and leaned back against the wall, head tilted back to look at the ceiling. "Yes. I am sure my presence was sorely missed. It must have been difficult for one to enjoy the merriment with my absence weighing on every guests mind."

Thor ignored Loki and let down the barrier to enter. Loki kept His expression neutral, but he was not comfortable with Thor being in close proximity. He kept His stare focused on the ceiling while Thor made his way to stand before Him, knees almost touching. Loki refused to show a reaction to Thor and his lack of boundaries, Until Thor leaned over Him, slamming his hands to the wall on either side of Loki's head, Thor's head a few inches above Loki's face. Loki couldn't keep his eyes from going wider, and a soft gasp escape from Him. "Brother, Have you decided to join me yet? Or will we be preparing for something....less pleasant?" Thor let one finger drag along Loki's face, then trail down his neck to the collar of His tunic. "I am not so sure we have the same idea as to which options are less...pleasant, _brother_." The last word he added a snarl to.

He hated that Thor insisted on using the term Brother while in the same breath propositioning Him to join Thor in His bed. Thor growled and gripped Loki's chin, "You do NOT want the alternatives Little Brother. I will make sure of it. If you think you can handle a choice other then to be mine, you are sorely mistaken. I will increase the amount of pain inflicted until you see reason." Loki sneered at Thor, "You would change the offer after it has been made? Where is the honor in that Thor? Are you at last willing to let your dark side show to the public? Asgard's sunshine no more?" Thor smirked at Him. "The public doesn't know what has been offered. They would not know if a few.....details, were changed. Not even my counsellors and guards know what options I have offered you. But I assure you, the harsher the sentence, the more pleased the people will be. They really are not fans of yours." 

Then Thor ran his fingers through Loki's hair, watching the hair part and fall as he did. "But I _am_ your biggest fan. I love you more then anyone in the whole of the nine. You would be a fool to reject my love out of spite. You loved me too, once. Perhaps even still, you have just forgotten." With that Thor griped the hair at the base of His neck and pulled him into a kiss. Loki pushed at his chest and tried to turn His head to no avail. He bit Thor's tongue hard as a last effort.

Thor reared back and held his mouth. Loki gave Thor a cruel satisfied smile. "You will regret that Little Brother. You will not deny me what is rightfully mine, and make no mistake Loki. You ARE mine. You just don't know it yet." With that Thor pulled something off the back of his belt that Loki had not seen there until now. It was a gag of sorts. A strap with a lump of something rubbery. Loki scooted back, bringing his legs under Him and standing on the bed. "You will NOT place that vile thing on me Thor! Are you SO desperate for someone to love you, you resort to binding your own brother you sick pile of BILGSNIPE DROPPINGS!" Thor grabbed Loki's legs and pulled toward Him, Loki fell with a thump back on the bed, now on his back and legs on either side of Thor. "I do not understand why you resist me so baby brother? I only want to show how much I love you."

At this, Thor leaned onto Loki, holding his body down with His own. He gathered Loki's flailing fists and pushed them above his head to hold in one hand. Then with the other started to shove the rubber mass against his mouth. Loki refused to open, even though the pressure was cutting his inner lips against his own teeth. Thor sighed, "Must I fetch the guards to assist me in my desires? I feel certain you would not enjoy entertaining them. You have three seconds to decide how this will go for you. You can open and we can do this lovingly just you and I, or I can get the guards and we can....enjoy you together. Both ways sound appealing to myself, so I will let you decide." Loki stared at Thor, shocked at what Thor was saying. He gulped and with gritted teeth, so as not to open he murmured, "You would not.....not dare. You would not allow the guards to...to...." Thor shoved the ball past his moving lips, now pressing against His clenched teeth. "Oh Loki, I assure you, I would. Now open wide. I will be calling for them in 3..........2........" Loki slowly opened His teeth as Thor shoved the mass in. letting go of Loki's hands, assured He would now cooperate, He pulled the straps around Loki's head. Loki glared at Thor with as much hatred as He could muster.

Once the latch had sealed, The mass in his mouth began to shift. It widened and moulded until it covered his front teeth and created a cylinder that smoothed from the teethe to mould along his upper palate and wrap around the front base of his tongue. It was flexible enough He could almost close his mouth. He realized this gave him the ability to move his mouth almost normally, but not close it completely. He did not like the implications of what the purpose of such a design would be for.

"Now, will you be cooperating or do I need to bind your hands?" Loki just glared. He didn't really care either way. He did not want to be bound, but then there could be no question he was being forced. He would hate for Thor to think he in any way wanted this. Thor put a hand under Loki's torso and lifted him up against Him. Thor crawled more fully onto the bed, pulling Loki along until He set Loki's head onto the pillow. Thor started unfastening Loki's tunic while kissing up and down his neck. "I have wanted you for SO long Loki. You are so beautiful, so magnificent. I get hard every time I look at you. Every time I think of you. I have often soiled my sheets in your honor. Now you are finally mine, for I know you will choose me, because you do not really have another choice. Even should you choose another option, I am not sure I would allow it. You have always been meant to mine. Meant to serve your Kings. That is your glorious purpose and always has been. To serve the enemy kings of your people. A tribute to represent Asgard concurring Jotunheim through their rightful King. Father told me such a long time ago. That you were the Heir to the throne of Jotunheim and are meant to serve Asgard's kings. It was always meant to end like this."

Thor continued whispering cruel words in between kisses and nibbles, now going down his chest as the tunic was pulled away. Then Thor reached to Loki's pants, undoing the ties and reaching in to wrap his hand fully around Loki's flaccid cock. Loki let out a noise of frustration through the unique gag and shook his head back and forth, then banged it back on the pillow, eyes squeezed shut. "Shhhh baby brother....let me love you. I will make it so good for you. You will see in time, you want this too." Loki let out a sob. He didn't want to enjoy it. He didn't want to show any interest. But if Thor continued as He was....

Loki lost it, pounding fists into Thor's jaw, bucking his hips up and twisting, trying to bring a knee up to jab Thor's side and shouting as much as he could though the mouth piece. Thor only chuckled at Him, gathered his hands up and cuffed them to the headboard, then placed his body's weight more fully on Loki's legs and hips. Thor sat up and took his top off, then slid his pants down. Bringing out a bottle of oil He slicked his hands and cock before leaning back down onto Loki. "I was hoping you would put up a fight." Thor grinned maliciously at Loki. Using one hand he gripped their cocks together and pumped them as one. Loki still squirmed a few more minutes, but with less force. His breathing had become panting, he couldn't help a groan from escaping his forced open throat. The noise made Thor growl and he dove his tongue into Loki's mouth, devouring Him as He rocked His body against Loki's. He licked around Loki's sheathed teeth and swirled His tongue, occasionally dipping into his throat to make him gag and convulse. Loki tried to bite down, but the mouth piece would not let him. He tried to headbutt Thor, but Thor reached a hand up and gripped his hair at the base of His neck once again.

Loki could not deny how hard he had become now and it angered Him immensely. He forced his body not to buck into Thor's hand, but instinct was not making it easy. Loki started whimpering and would not open his eyes. Thor moved to start nibbling Loki's ear while whispering to Him. "You taste so divine. Smooth soft skin, you smell of winter and magic. You feel so amazing against me brother. I know you are feeling good against me too, I can feel your arousal against mine, pulsing and dripping it's proof. You know you want me too. You have only been lying to yourself. Relax and enjoy my attentions...let the pleasure take over....loose yourself within my love. No other person loves you like I do. Accept it, bask in my sunshine."

Loki was trying to shake his head again, forehead scrunched in frustration and desperation. He could not deny he was going to cum soon. There was no stopping it now and He didn't think He would if he could. Tears were streaming down His face in enraged frustration. At Thor, at his own body, his own weakness. He knew there was no way to avoid this outcome with Thor's determination, But he hated the truth of it.

His mind began to blank as his pleasure increased, preparing to peak. "Cum for me baby brother, Scream for me!" Loki tried to keep from screaming as much as he could and succeeded in only letting out a mild groan. At least he was able to manage that one rebellion, insignificant as it was. Thor did look disappointed at the anticlimactic response, which made Loki feel a bit of smug satisfaction. Thor had cum as Loki had and he had moaned Loki's name in His ear. It made Loki's insides churn in disgust. 

As Thor recovered, Loki was determined to just stare at the ceiling and show no response. Thor propped himself up with his arms extended on either side of Loki's shoulders. Grinning down at Him, He trailed his gaze over Loki's features in appreciation. He reached behind his head and removed the gag. Expecting a tirade of insults, Thor braced himself and waited. But Loki said nothing and just continued to stare at the ceiling blank.

Clicking his tongue in disappointment, Thor sat up and pulled His top back on. After putting Himself together he looked over at Loki, who had not moved. Thor bent down and kissed Loki's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow my lovely prisoner" Thor was almost out of the cell when heard a quiet, but venomous, "I hate you." But that was all. No other movement or words left his mouth. Thor sighed and just left.


	3. Why not Sample the Options?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor decides to Give Loki a sample of his punishment options.

  
The next morning found Thor in a good mood. Two more day till Loki was his forever. He wanted to just claim Him now, but the 3 days to make a decision had not been His idea and therefore, was common knowledge. As for the few choices, those were also mostly common knowledge amongst the Council, despite what he had told Loki. But Loki had no need to know of such things. Thor would do whatever He had to, to win this battle of wills. 

His brother was always so stubborn. So rebellious. He couldn't wait to bend and brake him. Though he hoped Loki would not give in easy. He loved to see His brother fight the conflict within himself. Thor could barely pay attention to the council in meeting, and was quick to resolve each grievance of his people.

Meeting Sif and the warriors 3 at the practice rings. He fought in good natured fun, but as he was distracted, took quite a few blows. "You seem distracted my friend" Fandral Commented after his third win. "Aye, There has been much to occupy my mind as of late." Thor rubbed his neck. Volstagg chuckled. "I don't doubt it! Seeing as you are now king!" Fandral smirked, "It is more then that, is it not my King? You would not be consumed by thoughts of a woman, would you?" Thor grinned at him, "It may be something like that. I confess there is someone I cannot seem to escape the influences on my mind." Sif hid a scowl as she cleaned her sword, "It is not that Midgardian woman is it? Have you not moved passed her?" Thor glared at her in warning, "Jane Foster is a wonderful woman whom I plan to retrieve in the near future where she will join me for the remainder of Her life as my Consort. So have care how you speak of her!" Fandral considered Thor's words before responding. "But Jane is not whom you think of now, is she friend?" Thor looked uneasy at his friend and shifted weight between feet. "Nay, she is not. I do love her, but I also love another. I intend to have both by my side."

They all looked mildly surprised. Sif spoke first, "You intend to take two wives? Whom would be the Allmother?" Thor shook his head, "Nay, sadly neither will be fit as a wife or Allmother. I may need to have an arranged marriage for position of Allmother and heirs. But as long as I have the other two, I will feel complete." Fandral spoke first, "So you intend to have three women? Is that not a bit, much?" Thor grinned, "Not three women. One is a man. Can you truly not guess at to whom I speak?" Sif gasped, "It is Loki! You plan to marry Loki? Is that even possible? Is he not bound to the prisons for punishment or to be executed? Or something of that sort." Thor shrugged in a pretence of nonchalance. "I gave Him the option to choose to be with me. As my concubine."

Thor heard a couple gasps and a chuckle. Fandral slapped his own knee,"Oh I am sure he LOVES that idea. Can you imagine? Proud stuck up Loki as nothing more then a glorified sex slave?! He will never go for that willingly." Sif nodded in agreement, "I agree, He will never concede to such an offer. He would surly choose death. Recall all the times any of us, including you Thor tried to have any kind of intimate relations with him? He just is not relationship material, and slave even less. He will not take well to being forced into any of it." Thor smiled at her, "Oh I count on that, my lady. I hope to be able to break him over time. It will be most entertaining."

Sif and Hogan looked uncomfortable about that information, but Fandral's face lit up. "Oh yes, that would be very satisfying to see. I do hope you plan to share in this venture! I have wanted to teach Loki a thing or two, and no one can deny his appeal as an ergi. It's like he was created for that sole purpose. To tempt men into damning their souls before he shoves a knife between their ribs." Thor considered this idea before nodding, "Yes, I suppose it may work better if there were others involved. Besides, that opens a lot of options for his training!" They grinned maliciously at one another.

Loki was nibbling his piece of bread when he heard the doors open once again, too soon after being given food for them to be returning for his tray already. With a downhearted sigh, he braced himself for another encounter with Thor.

"Hello Brother! How fare thee?!?" Loki rolled his eyes at the idiotic question. "These cell walls are the height of asgardian entertainment. Perhaps you should get one for yourself. Possibly even stay there till Ragnorok. I dare say that would improve how I am doing by quite a lot." Fandral was the one that answered the trickster, "Oh Loki. Always jesting. Are you suggesting you wish for Thor to become your room mate?" Thor nodded in mock thought. "Aye, it does sound that way. Fear not baby brother! We shall be room mates soon enough!" Loki scowled at them both. "What is it you want Thor? Please get on with it so you may leave me with my riveting entertainments." Thor grinned at him, "So eager brother? Want more of what I gave to you yesterday? I dare say you seem to be looking forward to it." Loki gave a look of disgust. "I will never want that or any form of physical touch from you Thor. I loathe your foul touch. I would remove any of your body parts that came into contact with me if I could." Loki was hissing and spitting like an angry cat.

Fandral clicked his tongue and rocked onto his toes, "I dare say He protestith too much Thor. You are right, he does hunger for your affection." Loki looked at him appalled. Thor waved his hand to dismiss the conversation. "Enough of this. It matterith not what Loki wants, for now. The only thing he can decide is which of his options He wants as punishment for his many crimes. Loki looked away, the familiar frustration with what Thor believes to be his "crimes" crawling through him.

Thor walked up to Loki and placed his hands on his upper arms, pulling him up to stand. "I thought to help make the decision easier for you brother!" Loki tried to back up a step and looked at Thor warily. "I have decided that for 12 hours each, you can experience the other two options to see what it might be like for you should you choose them. You had a taste of what it may be like with me already. Next, I think we should have the snake maybe? Or would you rather fire first? A visit to the Jotun prisons perhaps? Or you can cut all of this short, and just make a decision now..."

Thor looked at him, eyebrows raised in question. Fandral snickered behind Thor. Loki was trying to get passed his shock. He had not expected that. While he did not want to have anything to do with Thor, He did not want to have poison dipped on him or burn for 12 hours. Nor endure the abuse of the much larger and stronger Jotuns. This was his last days of reprieve. Thor could not take that from Him! He needed to have time to think!

"Ooh! Let us go with the snake today! I never had the chance to witness that spectacle the last time. You truly must have looked quite gruesome at the end." Fandral chipped in, unhelpfully. Thor chuckled, "Aye! He was! Oh you should have seen the carnage! Skin had been melted away from the top of his head to mid chest. Muscle eaten away to bone. Black veins shot in every which way. He was just screaming and crying for his basterd son of whom he was wrapped in. He was fortunate his late wife had put up with him long enough to prevent the damage from being worse. Oh! and weren't you missing your eyes and nose too?" Thor shuttered, "Truly hideous. Enough to make a grown man scream and vomit. Some even did!" Thor laughed and patted a hand heavily on Loki's shoulder.

Loki struggled to find his voice. Tears streaming down his face at the calloused words mocking his past pain. "Thor....why....how could you just...." Loki shut his eyes and turned to the floor, "Please, brother....this is supposed to be time to reflection and thought. How can I possibly consider my choices if I am in constant pain?" Loki knew he was sounding desperate, but, well, He was desperate. Thor looked grim, nodding. "Yes, I thought that to be the best route at first too. But a taste of each would help you to know of what it is you choose. We shall start with the snake as Fandral would like to see such an exhibition."

Thor motioned for two people outside the cell to enter. One was a mage, the other had a large cage containing an equally large black snake. "No.....no, Thor you can not do this! Not this! Not again! **_Please have mercy._** " Thor ran his fingers through his frightened brothers hair and looked sympathetically at him. "It _was_ horrid last time, was it not? It took you, what? Two years to fully recover? Even now you bear the marks, don't you. It is a shame to add to it. It pains me to do this to you. You can choose not to. If this happens, it is because you have chosen to make it so. Any time during this you can announce your decision and everything will cease." Loki could not take his eyes off that vile serpent. He hated that thing. He realized This time He would not have Sigyn to catch most of it, as He did last time.

"Will there be no one to hold the bowl?" Loki asked in a whisper. Thor looked at him sadly and shook his head. "Nay Brother. Not this time. Perhaps you could bribe someone to hold a bowl for some time." Thor said encouragingly. Thor started to pull Loki towards the rocks that had been magicked into the room. "Come brother. No need to delay. At least it won't be Nali's remains that bind you! Isn't that great??!" Loki looked at Thor in surprise and disbelief. "How dare you speak so callously of my son! You're Nephew! Of course I am glad that He is not...he....You are immensely cruel!" Loki was starting to hyperventilate and panic, old memories flooding his mind. His sweet boy slaughtered and pulled apart, Loki falling to his knees to hug his remains, Being pulled away kicking and screaming at the Allfather who watched without expression as Loki was wrapped in His sons intestines against the rocks. He screamed and cried for his young son until the first drip of venom hit his throat, causing it to spasm. The men setting everything up and binding him laughed and mocked him as He writhed and jerked in pain. It was not long before another drip hit his nose, sizzling through his flesh. He howled and shook so violently with pain, it caused the cave to vibrate.

Loki was _terrified_. Coming out of his memories his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Grabbing at Thor's clothes he Looked up to plead with Him, But Thor looked down at him in amusement, an eyebrow raised in question. Loki remembered that Thor wanted him to just give in and choose him, so he would not give mercy. If Loki doesn't choose Thor, then He is choosing this. But he could not. He can not choose Thor. He won't be Thor's sex slave. He will not let Thor win. Not in this. Although, a part of him knew it did not matter, Thor would win in the end. There never really was a choice. It is a mockery. An illusion of choice. But Loki could not be the one to say that the only real option of choosing Thor, was his choice. He can never say He is Thor's of his own volition. Thor would have to take him by force. With this in mind, He looked down and steeled himself. He can do this. It is temporary. For now.

He stood up, clenched his shaking hands before looking Thor right in the face with a defiant determination. "I will never choose you Thor. You can hurt me and brake my body, but I will never be yours of my own free will. Your manipulations will not sway me. I am strong. My spirit is unbreakable. I will fight you as long as I live. You are nothing to me but a tyrant throwing a temper tantrum at not getting his way. I defy you Thor." With that He walked to the rocks and lay down under the snake above. The other two men started to chain Him down as Loki stared upwards, a fierceness in His expression. "Maybe the Norns will favor me for once and allow me to die here this night."

Fandral whistled, and Thor bore an angry expression, glaring at Loki on the rocks. He stomped over to his bound brother. "You will regret fighting me some day. This could be so much easier for you if you would just submit to me. I will brake you Loki. Your body and mind. One day soon, you will be completely mine. I will do whatever it takes to make it so. Your rebellion only hurts you. You have chosen this." As soon as Thor finished speaking the first drip of venom Hit Loki's cheek. Loki jerked and shook, but did not scream. His breath was shaky, but he stayed steady in his resolve. Pain searing through him, leaving burnt flesh and black veins in it's wake. With a gulp, Loki looked into Thor's eyes. "No Thor. I would only regret giving in to your sick game. I will Never regret denying you. I will not cave in this. I will NEVER be yours truly. You can not have my soul or heart." Thor scowled and turned to leave, "We shall see Brother." Before leaving, He stopped to speak with the guards.


	4. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki deals with the pain of the Venom, or at least tries to. A person can only take so much pain.

After the other men left, Fandral came over to Loki and knelt next to him. "Does it hurt Loki? Do you enjoy pain? Why do you choose to do this to yourself? Could being with Thor really be so awful as to subject yourself to this torture, only to end up with Him anyway? Why not skip this part? It makes no sense Loki." Loki refused to look at, or respond to Fandral. He stared at the snake and didn't move. Until another drip landed on him. But he managed to move as little as possible, keeping his moans quiet. Fandral leaned closer to Loki's ear. "Would you like me to hold a bowl to catch the poison, Loki?" Loki turned and looked Him in the eyes. "Why would you do something like that for me Fandral? What is it you want in return for this service?" Fandral leaned back and shrugged, looking down the length of Loki's body. "There are certain....things I would ask of you in return. Perhaps I will hold the bowl for as long as you let me....enjoy your body. I would not penetrate you, as Thor wishes for that Honor to be his. But there are, _other things_ one can do."

Loki stared at Fandral. A drip landed near his ear and slid into it. He hadn't been ready and let out a shout while attempting to curl up. The pain shot through his ear into his sinuses. His hearing dimming. Panting Loki nodded, "Yes, yes.....that....that would be ok, for now." Fandral grinned and clapped his hands together. Grabbing a bowl that had been left in the room, He came over and held it above Loki's head where the drips path had been.

Fandral didn't waste any time in starting his end of the bargain. He bent over and kissed Loki, deeply. Fandral climbed onto the alter, laying over one side of Loki, propped up on his right arm as the left held the bowl above. He intertwined his legs with Loki's and ground his pelvis against Loki's Hip. Loki was frozen, trying not to pull away or shrink away from him. But this must not have been good enough for Fandral. He pulled away, still only an inch from Loki's face. "I need you to reciprocate Loki. Make this worth my time, or I'll change my mind little one." Loki took in a deep breath and steeled himself, then nodded. "As you say." Fandral grinned and enveloped Loki's mouth in His, moaning as Loki slowly joined in.

Thor wanted to be the one to use Loki while holding the bowl, but they had decided that it could not be Thor or the effect would not work. Being intimate with Thor had to be separate than his other possible punishments or he may relate them with one another. Thor knew Loki was afraid of the snake and had trouble healing mentally the last time, when His father had demanded it. He hoped He hated it enough to never choose it. Being with Him could not possibly be a worse choice in Loki's mind. He loved Loki. He knew Loki loved Him too. Thor just didn't understand why Loki would continue to deny it and fight Him. Can't he see this would be his best option? He would get to live and still be in the palace, with good food and a comfortable bed. He could still read and....and....well, have a life! Plus He would feel pleasure from Thor on a daily bases instead of pain from venom or fire! How could one choose pain over pleasure?!? He could not understand Loki's reluctance!

Thor did not sleep well that night. After laying in his bed for an unbearable amount of time, Thor put on his robe and wondered into the hall. It had been many hours since he had left Loki. The trial punishment was to last 12 hours, and as of now, it had been 5. Almost half. Perhaps he was ready to change his mind. Surly He could only endure so much pain and shame. He found himself in front of the prison doors once more. With a nod to the guards, he pushed through.

The site in the cell was mesmerising. The obsidian snake slithered in loops within it's cage, glossy black drops falling down from it. Below, His little sorceror looked to be miserable, but The others? Ooh He wished to be one of them. Fandral was Laying completely on Loki, grinding his pelvis between Loki's legs. One guard was thrusting his manhood into Loki's mouth, While another was kissing down his ear and neck, cock thrusting into the Jotun's fisted hand. The last guard stood at the head of the spectacle, holding the bowl above them, while palming himself as he watched. Some time later, at an unseen signal they all rotated positions, each taking over for the last. Thor could see Loki's face now that the men had moved, His face was wet with cum, tears and blood trickling from open sores. One eye seemed to have been burned from a drop, as part of the lid was seared away. His hair had patches burnt off, an ear was missing the lower half. Trails of acid burnt flesh and black veins trailing all over his exposed skin.

"Have you not held the bowl the whole of this time? How is it he has so much damage?" They all looked up at him, surprised he was there. "Ah, well, We had to stop for a time as he rebelled the participation of the others as they offered to take turns holding up the bowl. He was most ungrateful at the service we were offering him. Choosing the venom over the simple favors we requested." Chuckling, the men all agreed with the explanation while Loki let out a shaking sob and stared up at the snake, tears making trails down his soiled cheeks. "Also, we may have moved too far one way or another in our enthusiasm and missed a few of the acid drops. He also resisted us and thrashed too violently at one time, causing Thuril to fall in the path of the drops. Burned a patch of hair off. We had to rough the ergi up a bit and leave him to remember why He wanted us there." Loki pinched his lips tight and turned away from Thor.

Thor nodded, a sly smile turning up one cheek. "Yes, that sounds fair. I think maybe We should give him a rest from your help for a time, yes? Go find something to eat. I'm sure it has been some time since you have had sustenance and must be exhasted by your efforts to assist Him." They moved away from the prone body, some grumbling while others chuckled. Fandral bent over and gave one more deep, aggressive kiss, before licking down Loki's face and biting His undamaged ear. "Don't worry Kitten, I'll be back to take care of you again soon." With a pat to the head He moved to leave, winking at Thor on His way.

Thor strode over to look down on Loki, just as a drip fell just under Loki's eye. Loki thrashed and let out a howl with clenched teeth. His vision bursting into White spots and blackened on the edges. The cursed thing continued to flow down his cheek, sizzling on it's way. Loki Whimpered with a shutter and sharp inhale. Thor bent down and spoke into Loki's ear." Oh Brother. Why do you do this to yourself? Let me save you! Come with me now and we can have a nice cool bath in Father's most lavish bathing pools. We used to try and sneak in there to use them when Father was away, do you remember? What fun and mischief we had?!?"

Loki chewed on his inner lip, then turned to glare at Thor. "I recall myself being caught at said pools because you pushed me in at the first sound of intruders. Whilst you used me as a distraction to make your escape, you left me there to face retribution. It did not go well for me. Especially since you denied having any part of it. I was 637 years old. Do you KNOW what Father did to me as retribution for me supposed offence? Do you!?!" Thor looked at him confused, shaking his head slowly. This was not a part of the story He remembered. "Our _father,_ shoved me to the bath chamber floor, placed a cloth on my face and dumped cups of water over it while I screamed through the water in my throat until I passed out. When I came to, I was left wet and naked in the dungeons. He left me there for three days! Do you know why the punishment was so severe Thor, DO YOU?!? Because I had Lied about you being there too and it being your idea! For trying to get the golden child in trouble and sully his reputation!" A double drip hit Loki on the side of his jaw and trailed down his collarbone. "YaaaHHH!!!" He hadn't been ready and the trail had taken skin with it. His whole body shook from the intensity.

With a spasim he ground his teeth. "If you do not plan to make yourself useful and either hold up that bowl, or release me, I beg you to spare me of sentimental memories of the 'good times', and leave me be!" Thor just looked at Loki without emotion showing on his face. " So you wish to be released and go with me?" He raised an eyebrow at Loki. Loki just looked back incredulously. "NO! NO NO NO! You foolish imbecile! Not if it means going with the likes of you! You are the bane of my existence! Please, just GO! Go and leave ME BE!!!" Loki was thrashing as if to try and break free to hit Thor. His rage clear on his face.

Thor grinned at his furious prisoner. "Ah, you are too easy my brother. You rile up at the simplest of provocation. So passionate! We must transfer that to the bed chambers some time, yes?!?" Loki's Fury could not be more prominent on his face. "I hate you! I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!!!!!" He was again thrashing as the drips fell in two large drops and hit under his chin, seeping into his vocal chords and airway. His yelp was sharp and horse, eyes blown wide. Gasping for breath He forgot his anger as he struggled to gulp air. Thor looked concerned as he stepped closer, hands moved towards Loki. "GO AWAY! I don't want your help! Your price is too high, and I would never pay it!" His voice was crackly and horse, severely strained.

Thor dropped his hands and his expression went cold and hard. "You are lucky to have been given a chance to choose me of your own will. I could have gifted you a wonderful life, full of every privilege someone of that station could receive. Yet you throw that generosity in my face at every chance. I do not think I will make things pleasant when you do come to me, and you WILL come to me. I will make you want to beg and grovel for the slightest mercies. If you wait till the end of the three days and force me to make the choice fore you, I WILL make you regret it, and you _will_ make it up to me. Or, if you want these other punishments so badly, then maybe you should receive them. I do not need my slave in the comfort of my chambers. You could stay here, on this alter. Lit on fire. While I pummel myself into your unprepared hole. Laughing as you scream. Things can be SO much worse for you Brother. I WILL get what I want, and you will only suffer until I do." Loki had blanched at Thor, what little Color he had, drained from his face. He gulped at the image Thor painted. Maybe resistance was not worth it after all. This man was insane. He hoped Thor was bluffing, yet....He could not be sure. "B-Brother? Y-you would d-do that? To me? You claim to love me yet threaten the most horrid of tortures without any remorse? Your love is a lie Thor! You could not fathom doing such things to me if you truly held any real love for me! You can not be serious?!? How could you even think such things?!?! You would do no such thing to any one of your fellow warriors or friends! Not even the lowliest of servents would you consider such cruelty! Then why me, whom you claim to love?!?"

Thor looked on at him in pity. He leaned down by the Jotun's ear and whispered, "Ah but you see, you are lower then the lowliest servant. You are not worthy of any comforts or luxuries. You are merely in existence to be used by Asir Kings, in whatever way we wish. You are nothing but an object made perfectly for pleasure. You are lucky to have lived so well up till now. But if you do not realize and accept your place in the nine, I fear you will not like being shown. I wanted you to come to me. I had counciled with Father after you escaped the great Titan Thanos's grips on Midgard. You were not meant to be allowed to sabotage the war, Causing the loss of the scepter. But we were able to retrieve you despite the failure of Thanos and his army. Father deemed it wise to let your mind crumble in the solitude of the cells for a time. Then maybe you would be ready to accept me as your Master willingly. But I see that no amount of time here alone will do any such thing."

Thor paused as he watched another glob of poison fall onto Loki's hairline, Hair curling and burning off in it's wake. Loki managed to just grit his teeth and jerk a few times, eyes clenched. Tears falling as the words Thor was saying sunk in. He had known. His Fath-, the _Allfather,_ KNEW. They knew where he was and that it was not his choice and still.....no.....it couldn't be.....could it? It must be....Loki let out a series of shallow breaths as panic started to grip him. His face scrunched as he came to accept the truth. He had been a pawn all along. A means to an end. Something to be used and tossed about. He didn't know why this came as a shock to him. He already knew it to some extent, but to hear that Thor had know on Midgard, as they fought.....

A large ugly cry wrenched from him. He wailed and crumbled on his Bed of rock. He felt so....alone. So worthless. So unloved, unwanted. Used, once again. Everything He had held close in hopes of some semblance of love or friendship, feeling worth something, was torn from Him in that moment. He had nothing. He could not stop the heaving, loud cries and thick streams of tears. Body shaking violently with the force of his sobs. He barely noticed when Thor undid his binds and pulled Him from the platform into his lap. Thor stroke a hand over his damaged thinned hair.

"Shhhh.....It's ok Brother. It will be ok. I love you. You know I do. You are wanted. I WANT you Loki. You have purpose with me. You are not worthless, for you are worth so much to me. I would do much to have you by my side as I rule." Thor left light kisses on Loki's head. Loki wasn't fully registering what Thor was saying, but a subconscious part was soaking it in, desperate for it. Wanting to believe it. "Please Loki, come with me and let me take care of you. Lets get you cleaned up and some hot food. A soft warm bed. Does that sound nice?" Loki was not aware that he was nodding and nuzzling into Thor's chest. He was too lost in despair. Thor picked up the quivering and mewling man, making his way out of the cell and up to his room. Thor didn't even try to hide how pleased He was at this outcome. 


	5. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor attempts to Comfort Loki, while Loki is in Shock.

Loki lay wrapped in a warm blanket, sitting out on the balcony and looking out over Asgard. Well, facing out towards Asgard. He was seeing nothing, expression blank and numb. Thor had left to find clothes for him so they could bathe. Loki's mind was abcent, he registered nothing around him. Still unaware that he had given in to Thor. His mind was churning out thoughts more as time went on.

Thor had known. Did His Fa-the Allfather send Thanos to retrieve Him? Had they been working together? Did the Allfather know what the titan would put Him through? Probably. Did Thor? Was Thor aware of the torments he had endured? Did he still feel He deserved everything? Did Thor truly have a form of love for him? Maybe. In his own twisted way. Could he possibly love Thor as well? No. No, He couldn't. Not after the things Thor had done throughout their life. But could he have any affection for him? Some form of feelings that would allow them to live together in some semblance of....of what? A relationship? No. It wouldn't be that. He would be a slave, and Thor His master. But could things be at least....not awful? Tolerable maybe? Maybe if Thor had enough affection for him, he could raise his statis. Maybe even up as far as Consort.

Loki scoffed at himself. It was sad that the title of Consort, was so much higher then what he was thinking of agreeing to. Even as a Consort He would have been mocked and laughed at. He would have no respect either way. But as Consort, he would have some say in a few things, as well as more privilege. Gifted many things. But that would take....a lot of deception on His part to tempt Thor. Could He do that? Loki shuttered. No, not now at least. Maybe He could warm up to the idea someday. But...With Thor....there are chances for opportunity. He would live. He would have....somewhat of a chance at improving his situation. But....Thor was willing to hurt him. Badly. Severely. Without remorse. If He gives Thor this, Will Loki lose himself? It would have been His choice and Thor WILL hold that above his head at every chance. Could he give that power to Thor? His will and heart was all He had left, and it was fragile, walls built around it in protection. He felt if he did this, he would be tearing down what was left of his protection.

Loki gulped. Maybe he could run. Maybe He could leave Asgard through the passageways. He knew of some people who may remove the magic binding cuffs He wore, for a price. Where would he go? It could not be anywhere obvious.

"Brother! Come! I've retrieved clothes and bath cloths for us! Food is on it's way for our return. Let's be on our way." Loki turned his head towards Thor, but didn't look up at Him. Thor saw his hesitation. Frowning, he came over and grabbed Loki by the upper arms and stood him up. "Loki. Let us go bathe. Any other thoughts and conversations can be had over supper." Thor led Loki to the bathing chamber connected to the King's Chambers. Once inside, Loki looked up. His eyes widened as he saw that horrid place where His once Father had been so cruel. He sucked in a harsh breath and stumbled backwards, his already fragile mind and heart bursting in painful memory.

Loki hunched over with a cry. AAHRRGH!!! "Why! Why! Why didn't you ever love me!?! When I was so small and tried SO hard to please you! To please ALL of you!" Loki had been addressing Odin, but it had changed to include Thor as well. Loki struggled backwards until Thor's grip faltered and Loki fell back on his haunches with a painful thud. Loki curled into a ball that was surprisingly small for his stature, and started weeping once more. Thor's shoulders slumped as he saw Loki huddled up and crying like a babe. He was starting to get annoyed. He had felt compassion at first. Sorrow for His Brother's pain. But as it continued, He wanted to get on with things. He had plans for later and was anxious to get started.

"Brother, Come. Let us carry on. You will feel much better once you've been cleaned and healed. You can eat and rest after. Mewling on the floor is not going to help anything." Loki failed to respond and Thor huffed. "Fine." He picked up Loki, turned and threw Him into the bathing pool. A mere second later Loki burst up through the surface taking in large gasps of air. "Thor! Why did you DO that?!?" Thor was laughing at the image of a soaked Kitten that Loki resembled. Loki looked at him with disbelief painting his face. "What is WRONG with you?!? I was having a break down and you merely toss me aside?" Thor shrugged, "It shocked you out of it, did it not?" Loki looked confused then frustrated. "You are such a calloused oaf. How I tolerated you for so long, no one will ever understand." Thor grinned at him, then jumped, grabbing his legs to make a ball before crashing into the water, causing a tidal wave re-soaking Loki. Loki growled and wiped at his face and rolling His eyes before moving away from Thor, the familiar pattern of childhood coming into play. He waded over to the waterfall fountain and dipped his head back to wet it more evenly before grabbing the soaps and oils for it.

Thor Had come up from underwater, and watched Loki as He washed. His breathing becoming heavier, and arousal starting to warm Him. His new acquisition was beyond beautiful. Loki still wore his prison clothes, now clinging to him in transparent layers. Loki had arched his back as he rinsed his hair in the falls behind him. So. Breathtakingly. Beautiful. And He was all Thor's.

Loki raked fragranced oil through his hair once it was clean. He had calmed and felt almost at peace with the crashing noise of the falls and trickles of the streams coming off it. There must have been birds out on the terrace entry, and they sang a beautiful tune to welcome in the late evening. The smell of the soaps and oils permeated the air with soft hints of spring flowers and spiced apples. He had immersed himself in the ambiance and for a moment, forgotten his troubles and pains. Letting it all wash away in the serenity of it.

He was suddenly grabbed and turned, back pressed against Thor's stomach, with an "oof". Loki pshed and batted at him, "Let go mongrel, you are spoiling my peace." Then Thor's touches turned forceful, His nose nuzzling behind Loki's ear. "Mmmmmmmm Loki....You smell and look SO good....I just want to eat you. Lick you all over and bite my mark upon you." Loki had stiffened and sucked in a breath, forgetting to let it out. He had forgotten. How had he forgotten? He completely let his guard down. Not that it would have helped in any way. Thor moved to unfasten Loki's tunic, slowly and sensually. Loki's breath came out finally in small staccato pants. He couldn't help the trembling that was taking over his body. He felt trapped, helpless, powerless. He knew Thor's intentions and it terrified Him. Bedding anyone had never been a pleasant thing for Him. Usually it was quite painful and humiliating. He had no reason to think this encounter would be any different. He gulped and tried to take in deeper breaths, but they came in as sharp painful intakes. His chest had tightened into a knot and his vision blurred with fear. He couldn't think with the deafening buzz in his ears. His mind had blanked in fear. What should he do? What CAN he do? Nothing. He can do absolutely nothing. And he had CHOSEN this. Albeit was not a conscious decision, but he HAD made it regardless. Can he take it back? Is it too late to choose....to choose what? Go back to the snake? Or to burn? Or maybe thrown to the Frost Giants. Was that any better? At least He would not have given Thor what He wanted. At least then Thor hadn't WON. Again. Could he endure more just So Thor would not have Won? Would He really be giving up much more of himself to let this happen? Yes. He would be. He would be turning over all the power to Thor. Loki would have nothing to hold over him any more. His tunic was off now, and Thor had moved on to removing His pants.

"Thor...." Loki's voice was a shaky whisper, "Thor, please.....don't do this......Don't do this to me. I....I can not stand it again." Loki's breath hiccuped at the end, His chest moving in shallow jolts. Thor didn't even pause at Loki's pleas. This made Loki loose some of his composure. Did His once brother care so little as to what Loki wanted? Of course He did not. How could he have ever hoped otherwise. He would have to actually LOVE Him for it to work. Which He did not. Loki's mouth opened as his breaths turned to more labored and panic filled. The panic was starting to flood through him. He was feeling desperate to stop this. To do ANYTHING! As the panic rose up to consume him, his mind and vision almost blanked out as He started to thrash and push and swing punches in Thor's general direction and blindly grasping for anything to grab. Whether it was to hurl at Thor or to pull himself away from Thor, He wasn't sure. He tripped over his own pants in the water and went down, submerging himself. Twisting and clawing at the fabric, he managed to get his feet out of them and pushed off the bottom towards the side of the bath.

Thor had been grabbing at Loki, but was only catching slippery, and distractedly soft skin. Then Loki burst through the surface and launched Himself to the edge of the pool. "NO! Loki! Get back here! I forbid you to leave!" Loki had hoisted himself up onto the ledge, But Thor got there before he could move away from it. Thor grabbed His hair and yanked it backwards, pulling Him back into the pool. Loki's head stayed out of the water, solely due to Thor's grip on it. Loki's hands had reached up and were clawing at Thor's. Thor growled as he got a good set of claw slashes on His arm. He shook Loki's head by his hair and lifted it up till Loki's feet were not on the bottom of the pool.

"Loki! Stop this at once! STOP IT!" Thor roared in His face, while shaking his head again in a jerk. Loki's eyes grew huge and scared as he attempted to recoil from Thor. Thor had a swell of desire at the look, however. His proud and stubborn baby brother, afraid of Him and looking meek. Thor pulled Loki to himself by his hair and delved into a possessive, and invasive kiss. Loki tried shouting, but sound was lost in Thor's mouth. Loki's fists barely registering to The Thunder god as he thrashed against Him. 

Thor backed Loki into the rock wall sporting the waterfall beside them. Letting go of the smaller man's hair, he grabbed the flailing fists and slammed them into the wall above Loki's head. Then fastened the chains he had ordered to be placed there, to the Tricksters wrists. Loki's eyes were wide as he struggled to look up and realized what Thor had done. "No! No no no! Thor, NO! Let me go! Please let me go! I, I , I choose something else! Death, or, or...or the Frost Giants! I chose them! You must let me go back to my cell! Please Thor!" The raven haired man twisted and yanked. He brought his feet up to kick Thor away from him, but only managed to make him sway before The blond grabbed his legs under his knees and moved between them, resting them on his hips. Loki continued to buck, but realized this rubbed his nude crotch against Thor's clothed pelvis.

Thor grinned at the display. "By all means, do continue to struggle. It arches your body so perfectly, and rubs very nicely in all the right places." Then Thor put on a false pout, "Sadly, I can't let you go though. You have already made your decision, and are not permitted to retract it, i'm afraid." 

Loki looked at him in disgust and despair. He started to realize, he was truly in Thor's power now. What little freedom he had before, was now gone. Not that it had been much. But now he had NO control, at all. Loki started to cry out in frustration. He wanted to beg. To plead for....anything! 

Thor dropped his legs and moved closer, pressing Loki into the wall with his full body. Hands braced on either side of Him. "Brother, you chose this. You chose to come with me. You knew this was part of what was expected of you, so why do you fight it so? Why do you fight my attentions? I only want to show you my love." Loki had turned away from Thor, eyes squeezed shut. "You do not love m-me. Y-you only lust for me. Nor did I choose this. You asked when I was beside myself with grief and could not give a proper answer. I do not want carnal relations with you. Or anyone, to be honest. Why can I not be left in peace? Why is it always this battle for copulation with me? I want nothing to do with the vile act!"

Thor only smiled fondly at Loki's rant. "Oh Loki. You have never had any say in your purpose. The Norns deemed it fit to create you in this manner. As a Jotun, you are dual gender, yet are still the ideal size for an Asir Male to take. Your skin is always so smooth and flawless, your features both masculine and feminine, Your form is pleasing to the male and female eye. Your voice is deep and vibrates in a very enticing purr. Your hair is so silky and easy to grab. You taste of magic, morning dew and frost with a hint of mint. Your cool skin stimulates and soothes the heat of an aroused Asir male. I'd wager the coolness inside you is equally pleasant on the male's heated parts. If wanted, we could have you return to your natural form if something exotic is desired. Or have you shift into a full Woman or Man. Or any age, or animal as well. You see? You are the perfect toy for me. So many different ways to play. I know Father did not take advantage of the plethera of options that were available to him, So you may not realize how fantastic fucking you will be. There is not one thing you could say to change my mind of this. You may as well play along and you could come to enjoy our many, many times together we will be having."

Loki was in shock. He stared at Thor, mouth hanging open unnoticed by him. He.....what? He had not fathomed most of what Thor had listed. It was no wonder he had been highly sought after. No wonder that the Norns would play a cruel trick on him as making Him God of intimacy. There was no hope for him. There never had been. This HAD been his purpose all along and the norns knew it. He must have been made and placed for this very purpose as the two Kings had claimed. Loki's face crumbled, and his gaze dropped along with His whole demeanor, defeated. He had a few tears streak His newly dried face, before plopping in the water below. But He was out of tears. He was out of energy. Out of hope. Out of options. And out of time.

Thor wiped away the last of the tears before moving in and tilting Loki's face up for a tender Kiss. Loki was once again numb and did not move with Thor, body limp and void of life. Thor took the opportunity to thrust His tongue in and explore. Hands roving over the cool body before him. Thor's kisses moved down his neck, turning to nips. Thor finished removing his own clothes, before pressing back against the pale man, this time with vigor. Groping and squeezing. Pinching and scratching. Thor did not leave any part of him untouched. He left kisses and sucking marks following His hands, occasionally biting. When He was aroused beyond comfort, He moved to more intimate parts. Noticing the slight man was still flaccid, Thor frowned. Thor knelt and took his brother into his mouth, using all moves He knew he liked himself. He moved His fingers to penetrate both the holes behind the perfectly smooth sack. Loki finally let out a reaction with a small jerk and gasp. The first response since Thor started his ministrations. The cool, soft cock did not harden in it's master's mouth however.

Thor was not willing to spend any more time on it though. He instead focused on opening a path for himself in his new toy. Grinning in anticipation after fitting four large fingers in the passage, He looked up at his now prepped concubine. Loki's head was still drooped, eyes appearing lifeless. Thor huffed in exasperation. His brother could be so dramatic. Did he truly not know of those things? About his own nature? His purpose? Thor knew his Father had Told Loki of His purpose, so why did Loki act so shocked? Thor growled and stood up. He was tired of this game. If Loki wanted to just act like a doll, he would treat Him as one. Thor roughly grabbed under one leg, backed up a step and slung it over his shoulder. Grabbing the narrow waist he pushed himself forward, seeking the desired slit. Once finding it, he shoved forward, while pulling on Loki's waist. He sank in half way of the cool silky passage, and let out a loud moan. Soooo..Gooood.... He pulled back and shoved again, sheathing completely within the limp body. Loki's head had flopped back against the wall when his leg had been raised, now he half stood on one bent leg at an angle to Thor, head rolling on the wall to the side resting against an arm, still a blank stare at nothing, arms stretched above.

Thor pumped in a long, steady pattern, enjoying the unique pleasure only this wonderful body could provide. It was Valhalla. This first time would not last long. He picked up the pace as his pleasure increased until he was slamming at a brutal pace, Loki's limp body banging against the wall, head flopping back and forth. Thor had begun to murmur disjointed words, eyes rolling back as the intense pleasure promised a peak soon. "Loki....Loki...Oh, Loki, I love you. I love you so much. You are mine. Mine to have always. Mine. My Loki. MINE!" He shouted as he squirted thick ropes into His now favorite possession. And possessive He did feel. He would never let the perfection before him go.

Loki's mind had left before Thor had even started. He was aware that something awful was happening to his body. Something he did not want to accept. He thought of gardens, and ponds full of frogs and fish. Turtles poking their noses out to say hello. He had visited this place often as a young boy when escaping the other children, until they burned it. Leaving Dead fish and frogs strewn about. He had cried for days, locked in his room. He felt awful that creatures so pure were destroyed because of him. Because He had loved them. If He had left them alone, they would still be there. 

Loki had loved a quaint library in the village as well, and His mind moved to the peaceful walls of the old converted church building. An elderly woman worked there and lived on the upper floor. She would read to him and set books aside she thought he may enjoy. If he had a question, she would help find an answer. He spent many hours in the soft worn chairs placed in various coves. It had felt like escaping to another realm. He had dreamed of exploring the realms beyond the nine some day. He found maps and journals from explorers. Star charts from various realms and their patterns. But like anything he loved, it was ripped away from Him.

Much Larger Boys held him back, as others tore books and destroyed tables and shelves, splintering them with their newly acquired practice swords. He screamed and cried and tried to break free to save his beloved trove of knowledge. They laughed at him, sunk a fist in his stomach, Then pushed Him to the ground. One boy sat on his belly, pinning him down with his weight, while the others joined in the destruction. The boy sitting on him laughed as he pulled out the flint and stone they often used when hunting. "NO! Don't do that! Please! It's destroyed, just leave it be!" Loki struggled with all his might as they continued to laugh and struck a flame to a book. "What's the matter trickster? Can't you use your fire domain to put it out? Don't you just LOVE fire, Fire God?" 

"NO! I hate Fire! I loathe it! It brings nothing but destruction and pain! I want nothing to do with it!" Loki was desperate and straining to see through his tears. "Oops! Dropped it inside the library, with the other trash." The boy taunted as he tossed it into the building. Laughing they all came over to torment Him while he watched everything go up in flames. They yanked his hair, kicked his knees, smacked his backside. Nothing too painful or damaging, but he was not left unhurt. He was reminded how much of an outcast he was. How he had no friends. How he was bringer of chaos and ruin. He was devastated once again because something wonderful was once again destroyed because of him. 

The old Woman came running from the market shouting, "My home! My library! Help! Someone help! Help me stop it! Help me save the materials!" She was frantically trying to reach inside to grab anything she could, but it was all too far in. She moved more and more inside until she had fully entered, gathering books and scrolls and throwing them out the door or window. It only lasted a minute before the whole thing came crashing down on Her.

"NO!!!! NO!!!,Let me go! I have to save her!!!" In shock, the boys let him go. Loki raced to the door, but there was no door to enter anymore. Nowhere to get through the piles of burning planks and beams. He could not see his beloved friend and He could not save her. She had died because of Him. He'd fallen to his knees and wept loudly. The boys ran off, worried the chaos had attracted too much attention. Loki had bent forward, forehead resting on his fists on the ground.

"HEY! What happened here! You, did you do this?!?!" The child had startled and fallen to the side, propped on one hand. "Wh-what? NO! No, a group of boys did it. They held me back and didn't let me stop them. They didn't let me save her! She Died! She died because of me! It's my fault, because I loved Her, and I loved this library. That is why it's destroyed!" The boy was mostly rambling to himself, But the villager did hear him say it was his fault. It happened because of him. So he ran to fetch the guards.

Loki stood before his father head bowed in grief. His father roared before him. Shouting profanities and loosing his composure. This was a common reaction to Loki's antics, and as such, these meetings were held in private rooms. "Answer me BOY!" His Father was shouting, in Loki's face now. What had he asked? He had allowed his mind to wonder and did not hear what was asked. "I I I, uh, um.....*gulp*.....I don't know.....I, I didn't hear what you asked my King." Loki's voice was small and timid, looking up at the raging man. Odin Growled and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him inches from his father's face. Loki was terror-stricken, visibly shaking. "Why is it that everywhere you go, there is Chaos and ruin? Fire and destruction? Hmm? The villager said you told Him it was your fault, do you deny it?" Loki gaped at him, mouth acting much like a fish. "I-I, did not do it, but....."Loki bit his lip and looked down. "But WHAT BOY?!? Spit it out or I'll have your head!" Loki once again looked up at the man in fear. His trembling limbs threatening to cause him to fall over. "I didn't do it, but....it is my fault.....It is because of me...."

Odin growled in frustration and slid his hand up into Loki's hair, grabbing and yanking back, making the child look up at him. "Stop speaking in riddles you worthless child! How can you both not do it, and yet be the cause? Hmm?" Loki's mouth was hung open, gaping up at his Father. "Uh...I, It's just....It seems that everything I love is destroyed. That I cause things to perish because I love them." Odin sneered at the odd child and shoved him down to the ground. "That is foolish thinking and not fit of a prince of Asgard. However, if you are the cause of That woman's death and the destroyed public property, then you must be punished. Are you responsible for the named crimes?" Loki looked desperate and felt despair. He did not want to be punished again, but he truly felt responsible. He hated lying and rarely got away with it. Loki moved to His knees and bowed His head, "Yes my king. It is because of me that such things have happened." Odin pressed his lips tight. "Very well, come here." Odin turned around and walked to a chaise set along the far wall. Reaching into a side table drawer, he pulled out a device Loki knew well. A metal muzzle. He slowly moved to stand before his father, knowing to fight it would cause more pain and punishment. His father roughly placed the thick tubular rubber piece into his mouth. The rest pressed against his skin surrounding his mouth and going back towards his ears as it tapered. Once latched, Odin nodded in satisfaction then patted his lap.

Loki moved to stand next to His father's knees, pulled his pants and undergarments down under his rounded cheeks, then bent over the lap before him, leaning over enough to grab Odin's ankle. "Good Boy. You obey me so well." The man had started caressing the soft skin exposed before Him. Without warning he gave it a loud slap. Loki jerked, but made no noise. Then a rapid succession of 5 slaps, alternating sides. Loki managed to stay quiet beside a small whimper at the end as the sting set in. The hand caressed and squeezed the tender red flesh. It dipped lower along the crease as His other hand gave three more slaps. When the slaps were done, Loki's breath was short bursts through his nose and he quivered. The hand sliding down his crease had dipped past the waist of the pants resting there. He jerked and made a soft cry as he felt fingers prodding between his legs. The older man moaned quietly before bending down and biting his red cheek hard.

Loki squirmed and squealed through the muzzle. His backside was slapped hard again, "Hold still boy and be quiet! If your Mother comes in during your punishment because of your noise, I will throw you in the dungeons with the adults for a week!" Loki tried to still himself and nodded his understanding. The fingers were not gentle anymore, now that he angered His Father once more. They pushed into Him and dug around before scraping their way back out. Loki covered his mouth and face with his arms, desperately trying to stay quiet.

Loki tried to pull his mind away from those memories as they were not much better then his current circumstance. He was slowly returning to the present, observing his situation before moving anything to alert Thor. His arms were still attached to the wall, His leg had been let back down though. Thor was not inside him, and fluids were coming out of the burning area into the water around him. Thor was pressed against his body and nibbling on his neck. He was talking to him, and Loki tried to focus on what was said. "I love you so much loki. I love being inside you. I love how you taste, I love when you are fighting me. I love when you resist me and I have to force you. I love when you submit. I love your long legs and lithe body, I love having you against me. I love that you are mine. Forever mine. My Loki. My perfect little toy. "

Loki blinked and moved his head away from Thor's, slowly. Thor pulled back and looked at Him before grinning. "You're back! You were the perfect toy doll for me. It was quite wonderful. I think we should move to the bedchambers to continue the fun." Loki's face scrunched and a slight whimper escaped. "Continue? Aren't you....did you not finish?" Thor grinned, "Of course I did! How could one not when embraced by your tight, slick hole? I merely want to go another few rounds before I retire!" Loki's eyebrows shot up. "Another few....what? You intend to do that several more times this night?!?" Letting Loki's hands free of the wall, but kept in the thunderer's hands, Thor pulled Loki to the steps leading out of the pool. Thor only smiled. 


	6. No more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hides

Loki lay on Thor's bed, staring at the canopy above, but not seeing anything. He didn't understand how he had gone from His usual strong defiance and resolve this morning, to.....this. Although He was not restrained, He was naked and pinned down by an equally naked Thor's massive arm. Really, it did not feel much different then Mjolnir. The whole experience had not been quite as awful as He had anticipated before this night. Perhaps that was due to his mind not being present for a great portion of it. It did hurt, quite a lot. Still does. Aside from that, Thor did not mock his submission, or gloat about winning. He did not cause undue pain, preparing his body to receive him. Thor had even shown a desire to give Loki pleasure...though was unsuccessful. Loki was glad of that. He wanted no illusion that this was something he wanted, despite his submission.

Truly, this was not the worst outcome, as he had imagined, so why did He feel so much despair? Why did he feel broken? Like dying was more appealing, if he could die. He felt despair about his family's knowledge of his time with the Titan, and becoming aware of how other's viewed his body. It was understandable. But there was more to it.

He felt a deep sense of loss in giving in to his once brother. After years of holding him off. It was of course, inevitable. But still...He had failed himself. Just as he fails in everything. What was the purpose of all his training now? He had become a skilled warrior and sorcerer. The best even. He was known as the Sorcerer Supreme of the Nine. What good does all that wasted knowledge do Him now? Now....he was nothing. A bed warmer for the king. A hole for his pleasure. For his massive cock. It was not as if Thor could not have any person He wanted in the whole of the nine. Why had he insisted on Him?

His claim of love could not possibly have any truth to it. Not with the things Thor had said and done to him. Perhaps it was the challenge. The only being that had managed to have stayed out of his reach. Now He was defeated. Would Thor bore of him if he was submissive and unresponsive? No fight or challenge? He could try that, but if it worked, how would Thor dispose of him? Would it be better of worse than this? He could feel it out. Surely Thor would threaten his intention, before carrying it out and Loki could decide then if it was better. Or Perhaps....he could escape.

Thor obviously thought Loki had consented to be his and expected Him to act accordingly. But.... Loki looked to the balcony. It would be the only possible exit for Him. Did Loki have access to his magic here? He did not in the dungeon, but they were no longer in the dungeon...

Loki held up his hand farthest from Thor and conjured a flame. Well, tried to. Something still blocked it. Perhaps they had warded Thor's room in anticipation of Loki's arrival.

The idea made him snarl. There was never going to be any respect for Him now, by anyone. He will be forever mocked and ridiculed. The topic of jokes and gossip of his place. After so many centuries of working hard to earn some form of respect....

Loki decided he must DO something. He could no longer lay here and wallow. He twist slowly around and under Thor's arm, moving it as little as possible and distributing his weight to not cause the bed to dip or rock. He managed to get away from the blasted arm and slip off the bed without incident.

Allowing himself to take long quiet breaths, he looked around for clothing. In the bed chambers there had only been a short silk robe. Loki felt disgusted at the implications of the horrid thing.

Slinking silently into the bath chamber he saw the pile of clothing Thor had retrieved before their...'bath'. Upon inspection however, he was not impressed by Thor's choices for himself. Apparently, Thor wished for Loki to dress for his new role. He growled at all the sheer and silk fabrics, before throwing them into the bath pool. He picked up Thor's clothes, and though they would be large on Him, were far better options.

He pulled the red and gold tunic and breeches on. Once Thor's belt was secure, He felt the ensemble adequate. 

Scouring the perimeter, Loki found no way to exit the chamber, and moved to the sitting rooms. There, the balcony doors had been locked, and the only other exit would be guarded. He examined the lock for the balcony doors. He could possibly pry the lock open....If he had his magic, this would not be an obstacle at all. Of course, this whole situation would not exist if he had his magic.

Browsing the shelves and drawers around the room, he came up short with supplies that would possibly help. He remember there being a room that Thor never used though, one He believed to be an office. Loki went inside and found the large, unused desk within. Looking in the drawers and on the shelves, He found a letter opener and slipped it into his sleeve. Then he spotted a shallow dish with bent wires made for holding parchment together. Loki found they could be bent and shaped. He placed those into a hidden pocket. He considered a couple statues and a paper weight on the shelves. They could be used as weapons...or to smash a door handle or window.... He picked them up and tossed them into a flip before catching them. Testing their weight and balance before going to the sitting room to strategically place them.

He peeked into the bed chamber to check on Thor, who was snoring loudly. Loki rolled His eyes and went to the balcony doors. Crouching down to look into the locks, He determined the wires to be sufficient. He pulled them out and began twisting and prying them into shape.

Thor yawned and stretched, covering most of the bed with his mass. As his mind awoke, memories of the previous night came back and he grinned. He had done it. He won. The battle of wills between them had been fought, and Thor had come out victor. His Brother was now HIS, and his brother had been glorious.

His smooth, cool skin, firmly formed muscles, long legs and torso. The most beautiful creature he had ever bedded, and now he owned and controlled it.

Something felt off though, as he was becoming more aware....where WAS Loki? He should be on the bed with Thor. He will have to enforce that in the future. He got off the bed and grabbed his robe, tying it off as he walked briskly to the sitting room, trying to not let concern or panic seep in just yet...

The sitting room was empty....The bathing chamber was empty....the office was open, and....was empty...."LOKI! WHERE ARE YOU!!! COME OUT NOW!!!" Thor was agitated and feeling urgency now. Where could he have gone? He opened the main entrance door to speak with the gaurds. "Has Loki come out of these chambers this night?" The guards looked surprised, "Uh, No sire. There has been no change. These doors have not opened since you first arrived." Thor growled in frustration. "Form a search party, I fear He may have escaped. I have not found Him within these chambers this morning."

Thor went back inside and went to the balcony, which was the only other exit. Examining the locks, He found them to still be locked and in tact. He ran his hands through his hair, gripping it in anger. Where could he have gone? HOW had he gone?!? He did not have his magic, right? He supposed they never had tested it....

He cursed himself for not being more cautious. He KNEW his brother and his ability to get out of any situation. He had felt so sure in his victory he had become cocky. There was a chance he had not won at all, and had just been played by the master of deception. Again. "GRRRAAWWW!!!!!" Thor threw a chair and it burst against the shelves along the wall, knocking several books and trinkets to the floor.

Loki stood silently, watching Thor throw his tantrum. He could not be seen from where he was, behind drapes, in a dark corner of an adjacent room. He knew if he were to be found right now, there would be much pain to be had. Thor looked to be livid.

A knock on the front doors, had Thor stomping to it and swinging it open. "Sire there has been no movement detected from outside this chamber, on this side or of the balcony. The men at that post have been alert and diligent in there watch. Is it possible he is still within your chambers?" Thor snarled. "I have searched these rooms myself. But yes, have a couple men search it, so we can be sure. I do not understand how he has managed to disappear. He has no magic! I was sure of it! I've been played as a fool by my Brother once again, and He will NOT get away with it this time. If your men do not find him, I will have someone's head! I must have Him. He is MINE!" The soldiers looked nervous and were quick to agree and obey.

Once the door was closed, Thor was pacing and muttering. "That blasted jotun! Who does He think he is?!? He is MINE....I will have Him back....When I do he will suffer for this transgression! This insult! That whore will not be able to MOVE again, let alone escape! Heimdall....I will consult Heimdall." With that he marched out of the room, slamming the door.

Loki allowed himself shallow breaths and silently slipped away from the curtain. Moving to the balcony doors, he slipped out the wires he had formed earlier and slipped them into the lock, opening it with ease. He slid through them, opening them as little as possible and crouching low, so he could not be seen from the ground.

He closed and re-locked the doors. Half crawling, He moved to the outer edge and peered through the gaps to see if the guards were still at their post below. He knew they hid within the shrubbery, and at times within the vine drapes along the edges. Loki could not see any movement of glimmer of armour, but continued to watch for it.

After waiting a sufficient amount of time, to be fairly certain, he peered down, calculating the best way to get from the balcony to the ground below. It seemed He must go up, before going down. There was an edge several feet up, and a tree which had a branch almost reaching the wall. He would be visible until he made it to the tree. However, if he did not hurry, surly Heimdall would alert Thor to his whereabouts soon. He looked around the courtyard again before beginning.

Thor flew to the observatory with Mjonir, landing near the entrance. "Heimdall! Have you knowledge of my brother's whereabouts?!!? He has gone missing and I will not stand for it!" The watcher eyed Thor a moment before his eyes went out of focus. "Ah, yes, sire. He is in your private chamber vicinity." Thor looked perplexed. "What? That is impossible! I searched them thoroughly myself! Surely you are mistaken!" The dark man shook his head. "I fear not my Lord. He has not left since arriving with you."

Thor growled. He had been played the fool for sure now. Could he really be angry with Loki, if he never even left? Yes! He did not show himself when Thor called to Him! Why would He do that? Thor pondered this as he left to return to His rooms.

Loki sat in the tree, flat against against the trunk. Trying to blend in and not be spotted by the guards hustling below on their way to another location. Blasted red fabric. His green and black would have been much more efficient for this. Once there were no more men in sight, He slipped down the tree, branch to branch. Dropping onto the grassy ground below, and silent as a cat, he moved to the shrubs and vines nearby to hide once more.

He tested for his magic, now that he was farther from Thor's chambers. Sure enough, it was starting to return. It would take some time for it to replenish, but he could make do until then. He found a dark hollowed out area, far out of sight of the main pathways and palace. He huddled down, as small as he could, ready to wait out the frantic searching.

He knew his brother and lack of strategic thinking. Soon He would become impatient, and would move the search to outside the palace grounds, and then Loki could move more freely.

Thor landed on the balcony to His room and unlocked the doors to His rooms. "Loki! Where are you Brother! I know you are here! Heimdall has said it is so! Show yourself immediately!" Thor stomped around the rooms, upturning furniture and ripping down curtains. "WHERE ARE YOU!!! Come out NOW! I grow tired of your games! If you do mot come out I will have you severely punished brother! Remember what I said about not needing you in my chambers, to have you as my concubine? I will make that a promise if you do not reveal yourself AT ONCE!!!." Nothing. In a fit of anger, He brought his hammer down on a desk, smashing it to pieces. He stood there, breathing heavy and fuming.

Thor forced himself to take slow deep breaths and gain control of himself. Perhaps Heimdall was mistaken. Or lied. He knew the man had no great love for Loki. Quite the contrary, He did not seem to like Him at all. He would have no motive to Lie. Would He?

Loki could be scared...Maybe he is here, but fears revealing himself to an angry king. Thor took a few deep steadying breaths, and tried to keep his voice calm and even. "Loki...Brother? I am sorry for losing control. I will NOT punish you, if you reveal yourself to me now. I let my fear of loosing you take hold of me, and was not thinking clearly. Please, please come out. I wish to know you are safe. I can order food and we can relax by the fire for a time, if you wish. I will even allow you to read for a time, does that not sound nice? You will come to no harm Brother, just come out." Thor was becoming impatient again. This did not seem to be working.

Why would Loki hide himself from Thor for this long? After being offered peace? To what end? Why hide in the first place? Was he afraid of Thor? Did He worry about future intimate encounters? Thor admitted, He hadn't exactly made it pleasurable for the trickster. He had grown impatient and reckless with His newly acquired concubine.

But Loki had agreed, had He not? He knew what he was agreeing to surly...Unless...unless it was a ruse. So He could leave the dungeon, snake, and ultimately, Thor. Thor felt rage once again and threw the lounge chair at the balcony doors, which broke open, one falling to the floor. Thor Raged. "LOKIIII!!!!!!!!!

Heimdall watched as the liesmith sat huddled within brushes and shrubs. The sorcerer Had his knees up to His chest and huddled into them. He seemed to be holding back from crying, despite not being witnessed by others. The man always wore an indifferent mask, regardless of company. 

He could see Thor coming to the realization that Loki was either not coming out, or was truly gone. Heimdall was sure He would be receiving another visit from the thunderer soon. He had not lied to His king. Loki had indeed still been in Thor's private area when he had said so. He had been on Thor's balcony, laying in wait for opportunity.

It did not matter. He could not, in good conscience, allow the trickster to fall back into the hands of His tormentor. True, He served his king, but Loki had been his prince as well. He did not always like the boy, He made his job difficult. But He had never hated the mischievous lad. He did not approve of Loki's treatment from His adopted family. He had vowed to help him escape from them some day, and it seems, that opportunity had arrived.

Loki sat huddled in the dirt among the shrubs hugging His knees and hiding his face. His face was pale, and would likely show through the bushes, if one was to look there. He was patient and would wait out Thor and His men, but it left him with nothing to do but think. Just like in His cell, this often led to unpleasant memories and thoughts.

Where was he to go from here? He had no allies that would assist him at the risk of angering Thor. The only realms that would even consider defying Thor was Jotunheim and Midgard. Both depended on whom he was trusting there as well. Some on either would return him out of spite of himself. He had not endeared himself to either realm. But perhaps if he hid....disguised himself, made a name for himself that was undeniably in their favor....Perhaps they would back Him up once the truth was revealed. But could they truly save him from Thor, even if they wish to? Not likely. Not many were powerful enough.

The king of Jotunheim would most certainly not assist Him. Fellow sorcerers on Alfheim and Vanaheim have turned their backs on him, possibly out of spite and jealousy. Also Freyr and Freyja Are loyal to Asgard's king and would not risk Thor's wrath.

On Midgard, humans were helpless to Thor, except....Thor respects them enough not to destroy them. Thor likely would not truly harm any of them. He felt protective and a comradery with them. They hated Loki, but if they did not know it was Him....Loki had not acted like himself at all when He had last been there, so it would be easy to not act suspiciously.

He would get a chance to make penance too... The thought of being able to right his wrong, was extremely appealing. It was not often he was able to do that, or at least not to anyone's satisfaction. He often fixed the original problem, but create new one's, or get's himself into trouble. Midgard seemed the best course of action. He would just need to make it to the pathway to get there without being detected.... 

Thor sat on the edge of his bed, Holding His brothers clothes. He had found them in the bath that evening. Loki must have thrown them in there before leaving. He could see why His brother would not want to wear them if he was leaving the palace. Thor sighed as he realized he would not be seeing Loki wear the sexy little thing. He had been looking forward to it. As well as the blush His brother would surely have with it. Loki would be so embarrassed in it.

Thor wanted to put a leash on Him and parade Him through the halls of the palace in it. Have him kneel by his throne during grievances... But Loki had escaped him. It was not entirely a surprise. He had hoped to have made enough precautions to contain Him. His wily brother could always get out of anything. Thor smirked fondly thinking of the trouble they had made together, Loki always getting him out of trouble. Thor always brought Loki on his adventures, and included Him within his friend circle. He wanted His brother by his side always. Why did He fight him so? If he didn't fight, Thor would not have had to be cruel. Surely Loki realizes it was only hard because Loki made it so..

Next time, when he has brother back, and he will, He will make sure there will be no escape. Even if he has to keep him chained to the bed or floor with a magic binding collar and mind control spells. He needed to know how to contain a sorcerer. Also what information his father may already have documented about containing Loki. Thor decided to do something he had rarely ever done willingly. Visit the library.


	7. Why Did You Betray Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall Finds Loki

Loki was sleeping, face resting in his arms on his knees, but startled awake when he heard the bushes rustle. He was instantly alert, looking for the cause.   
"My prince..." Loki jumped and took a defensive pose, holding the letter opener as he would a knife.  
"Shh, it is ok! I will not give your position away."   
Loki saw the person speaking then and realized it was Heimdall. He must have known his position all along. "You have not told Thor of my whereabouts." Loki stated, as it was obvious Thor had not found him yet. "Why? Why would you help me gate keeper?" 

Heimdall sighed. It was his own fault Loki did not think he would help him. He had always been cold and distant. Often alerting the Allfather to Loki's mischief before he could successfully hide himself from his sight. But he had no choice in those matters, as he served the king before all else. Until now. He would tell Thor the truth though, should he ask the right questions.  
"I do not approve of the treatment you have been receiving. It has been despicable for a long while now."

Loki looked away, ashamed of what the man had most likely seen over the years. Yet even though He had seen, Heimdall had never intervened, or hesitated to give Him away..."If you never approved, why did you assist them? Why did you betray me, when I had become King regent? I was rightfully appointed king according to circumstances, laws, and the Queen! Yet you betrayed me, and brought Thor back! You ruined EVERYTHING! Yet now you claim to want to help me? How can I ever trust you Watcher?"

It was Heimdall's turn to look away ashamed. "It's true, I did betray you. I had vindictiveness in my heart. Anger that you had brought Frost Giants into Asgard's vault under my nose, and I had not been aware of any misgivings until all had been made know. I was embarrassed and felt you must have nefarious intentions. When the Warriors Three and Sif came.....well....I am sorry, Loki. We were wrong."  
The tall man looked into Loki's eyes as he said his name. He wanted to convey his regret at His part in bringing about the events that had led to so much pain for Loki. He later realized Loki's plans, while unconventional and difficult to understand, Had not been treacherous or evil as He had suspected at the time. He had let his anger dictate his actions, as did the Warrior three. Loki had payed dearly because of his plans being thwarted by them. 

Loki looked into Heimdall's eyes, trying to detect the deceit, but found none. This baffled Him though, as no person has ever shared this opinion. "I thank you for saying so..." Loki whispered, his emotions starting to show. He reeled them in before they could brake his expression of indifference. It had become much harder to control since Thor's coronation. When everything fell apart. "I am grateful you have chosen not to inform Thor of my whereabouts, however....why are you here? What now?"

Heimdall studied Loki before replying. "What are your intentions Loki? Where will you go from here?" Loki pulled back, suspicion back in thoughts. He did not feel it wise to share such information...  
His apprehension must have shown because the dark man continued. "I do not wish to know for the purpose of stopping you, or alerting Thor. Rather, I wish to assist you in your endeavor. I want you to escape Thor and his wretched treatment of you. I will likely have an idea of where you are anyway, once you are there." 

Loki nibbled his lip as he considered the Watcher. "I think my best option will be Midgard. I can blend in easy, there are billions of inhabitants, and Thor would never destroy them to reach me. I would also like the chance to right the wrongs I have committed against them. Which are many..." Loki looked away, ashamed once again.  
Heimdall lifted Loki's chin with a finger, "My Prince? You were not in control of yourself, nor were you given a choice. The crimes against Midgard are to be credited to Thanos, the Mad Titan. Not you. Despite what the courts of Asgard have deemed as truth, I KNOW the truth. I know you suffered much to save as much of Earth and it's inhabitants as you were able. What you did was noble and heroic. I have admired your strength and courage over the last few years. I am glad I finally have a chance to show it." Loki's mask of indifference was gone completely as tears ran down his cheeks and his lip wobbled. Someone knew....and forgave him. Someone knew and did not blame Him...He thought of him as brave? and courageous? A Hero even? It was so much to take in, after coming to accept that he was worthless and always a villain, it was hard to comprehend. He had never felt evil...His intentions were always aimed to please...He buried his face back into his arms and knees, hiding the breakdown that threatened to take over him.  
He flinched, but quickly melted into Heimdalls arms, as He wrapped them around the lost prince. This only allowed the dam to his emotions to break and he wept heavily against the gate keeper's chest of armor.   
  
Hours later, Heimdall watched from his post at the Bifrost, as Loki Looked back towards Asgard, one more time from the Mountains of Asgard, as it may be His last. Hopefully, it is his last. Then Loki walked through the pathways leading to Midgard, hopefully never to return.


	8. Penance and Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to make a mends, and Thor visits the Avengers

Loki sat at his desk in his new house rental in a Manhattan Suburb. His arms were folded on the desk, head resting on them. He was crying. Hard. Once settled into this home, He forced Himself to research all the damage and information on his invasion. It was devastating. $160 billion in damage, 74 people died during the battle, and 60 from before the battle, when He first arrived. He had taken control of several minds of good people, whom now were in therapy and not integrating back into their lives well.

If he was honest with himself, 74 was a small number considering the population of New York. Barton had done well in assuring the evacuation before the portal had opened. But 74 families were missing family members. Fathers, mothers, children, siblings, aunts or uncles... Loki had written down the information of each victim and any information regarding them. It had been 2 years since these events, but He intended to make penance, and mend the city he broke.

Several months later, Loki walked into the building that He had teleported to for the day. Wreckage everywhere, the damage was extensive in this one. He took in a deep breath and got to work.

Loki had been rebuilding the demolished structures throughout Manhattan, one by one. Starting with residences, homes and apartments. He also salvaged and fixed any furniture and belongings that were within. Some apartment buildings took a month to complete. Most homes took a day or two. Office building were large, and the structures took a great deal of time, but the furniture and items within were not as difficult. Nor did they likely have sentimental value.

Once a Home or business was finished, the past owners would receive a letter, apologising for the hardships they had endured due to the Chitauri Invasion and stated their home or business had been restored. They were free to return, to do with it as they pleased. Each person got a substantial amount of money with their key to the residence. 

He also did research on the people who lived or worked in each place and helped with whatever the individual may need. Teens were accepted to chosen collages, with large grants. Those who had or needed jobs, got significant raises or offers to a better job. Parents were given supplies for their children. Those with health issues found they had been offered the organ or surgery they needed, fully payed for. Whatever the need was, Loki did his best to fill it, big or small.

Loki had opened three donation centers where people could donate goods or money, and in turn, could take any goods needed. He hired four employees for each center. These people had needed jobs, and he payed them well. A few had been homeless and on the streets. He had built homes and a community for those who needed them, once a large enough property had been purchased. 

The god knew it could damage the economy, if he simply conjured all of the money he had been using, and therefore had several jobs on the side. Some online, some not. He had many skills, and with his magic, many things became almost as easy as doing nothing at all. It took more time to organize the jobs then do them. He cleaned homes, installed carpets, painted, did home repairs, roofing, serviced pools, and other in home jobs that were usually not observed by others. He merely needed to be there a few minutes for each job, using magic to complete the job instantly and to perfection.

He was working towards gaining a research jobs. Or one in scientific advancements. For this He needed to learn the skills and knowledge of Midgard regarding these field, in order to enter the job, and know how to combine his knowledge with that of Midgards. In this endeavour, he often came across Tony Stark Tech and Jane Foster's theories. These two humans impressed Him greatly, they were intelligent beyond average beings in the whole nine.

It seemed through time, a few genius Humans would pop up and change the world as they knew it. That was one thing Loki loved about Midgard. It was always changing. Chaos in every part of it. Each person an individual, with unique strengths and weaknesses. They adapted and expounded on every situation, like no other species He had ever met. Some challenges through their history had been caused by their own people, but with such a variety of people, that seemed inevitable. He wanted to help further their technology. Help with medical advances. Rebuild what was broken. Here on the human's Earth, He found purpose.

* * *

Thor sat on his throne fuming. "Nothing. You are telling me, that you have found....NOTHING?!?!" The soldier in front of him quaked in his kings presence. "Grraaaawwwww!!!"Thor's holler echoed through the throne room, lightning striking the palace in three places. Many soldiers and guards had died since the disappearance of the fallen prince. Even the warrior three had had to endure Thor's wrath, as they too had failed to produce the Jotun.

Thor had become consumed with finding his brother, and all the nine were paying for it. Every kingdom had scouts out in search of the hidden sorcerer. Every Sorcerer had been recruited to detect Loki's magic. Some reluctant kingdoms had lost a significant figure in ransom for their cooperation. Thor vowed that if His brother was found, no harm would come to his hostages. Jotunheim also had joined in the search, as the casket of ancient winters was offered as reward.

The only realm not in upheaval to find the trickster, was Midgard. Thor readied himself to visit it now. Fandral was to accompany Thor as his guard. They rode to the bifrost by horse, hooves clacking on the rainbow bridge.

"Gatekeeper! Any word on Loki?" Heimdall looked at Thor briefly before gazing upon the nine. He had given Loki a concealment charmed bracelet before his departure, so he could honestly inform His king that he did not know where the lost Prince was. "I am sorry, my king. There is no change in what I see." Thor was expecting this and he did not hesitate as he continued to the gateway. "I wish to go to Midgard. I will look for Him there, and rally the people in search of Him." "As you wish, my King"

Heimdall watched Thor travel through the stream of the Bifrost to Stark Tower, before letting his gaze roam over the rest of the city, taking in the path of healing and charity left throughout the city by The dark Prince. He hoped Loki could stay hidden, but feared it may only be a matter of time before Thor caught up to him.

* * *

"Sir, Thor Odinson has landed on the flight pad. He demands an audience with the Avengers and Fury at once. Shall I send out a summons?" Stark groaned at Jarvis as He plopped the tools down on his workbench. "Ugh, Fine. I'll head up and entertain till they get here I suppose." Tony looked longingly once more at the project that, once again would be delayed. With a sigh, he left the workshop.

"Hey! There big guy! Long time, no see! What brings you to our neck of the world tree?" Thor nodded and moved inside. "Man of iron! It has been some time, as you say. I have been busy of late. My mother died, my Father Died, and I have been anointed King of the nine realms, as well as Allfather. However I have come to discuss my brother, but wish to do so with all present." Stark had gone straight to his mini bar to get some stress relief.

"Wow, that's really somth'n. King of ALL the nine....that includes earth-uh, Midgard too, yeah? Want one?" Tony held his glass out to Thor in offering. "Why yes, I do believe some refreshment would be agreeable. This is my good friend, and body guard for now, Fandral. We have grown up and fought together for many centuries." Tony held a glass out to the new gaurd, and raised eyebrow in question. Fandral waved it off. "I feel it wise one of us should retain their wits about them." Thor snorted into his glass. "Worry not my friend. Midgard Alcohol will take no effect on you. But it does have nice flavor!"

Stark rolled his eyes. He hung out with too many super people. Was He the only one that gets drunk around here anymore? The elevator opened and Natasha walked in before Bruce and Clint. "Friends! It has been too long!" Thor went over and bear hugged each of them, ending with Bruce.

"You too. How have things been in Asgard?" Bruce was politely hugging back as the others made their way to the sofas.

"Asgard is well! I am King now, and Allfather. Ruling the nine realms has been an adjustment." Fandral piped in with, "But he is doing very well. We prosper and the people are happy." Thor nodded in agreement. "Aye, they are. Until recently that is. Which I will inform you of when the rest arrive." 

Natasha Joined Stark at the bar, who was already pouring her a vodka. She gave him a look that asked if he knew what was going on, which he answered with an eyebrow shrug, saying he didn't know. The elevator opened again to allow Rogers and Fury to stroll out. Greeting Thor and meeting Fandral before perching in various seating positions.

"Alright, Mean Swing, the floor is yours. But I must inform you, we will be recording this conversation for quality and training purposes." Clint snorted, and Fury glared at him. Tony shrugged with a 'what', Expression at Fury, before taking a seat by Romanov.

"Right, well, as you know, I took Loki back to Asgard for punishment of his many crimes against Midgard, as well as Asgard and Jutonheim."

Stark whistled, "I didn't know he had racked up THAT much baggage. Jeeze." Thor looked somewhat confused, but ignored it because, well, it was Stark. His speech pattern never made sense. "Uh, yes. So when we got back, it had been decided he would stay in the prisons for the rest of his life. Some time later, there was an attack on Asgard by dark elves, and our mother was killed. I recruited Loki in avenging her and containing a powerful item that the dark elves sought. Loki did his part, but then faked his death. We had left him, presumably dead. He later took over the throne of Asgard by impersonating Odin and exiling him without his memories. However, I found the truth and confronted my Brother, retrieved My father, and imprisoned Loki once again. My father advised we leave Loki in solitary confinement for some time, then offer alternative punishments which we hoped to be more desirable than his current situation. There were several options, but the least painful and deadly, was to come work for me. Powers restrained, he would be unable to cause harm. I wished to have him by my side once again, as I love my brother.

I had hoped He would see the value of such an offer, but he deceived me. I do not know how, but once out of the prisons, he had found a way to escape before even a day had passed. I am embarrassed to say it, But I truly had thought our security system sufficient for the sorcerer. But once again, He has proved his skills of evasiveness and deception. It hurts me to say, He did not wish to stay with me as I had hoped. He threw my generosity and mercy in my face and humiliated me in front of all the Nine."

They were all looking at each other, getting a read on the others thoughts and reactions. Clint spoke up first, "Let me get this straight. You had Loki, a magical God, In a prison that could contain him, and you let him out....and then, he escaped you? Why the....why did you let him out?!? Who knows what he could be planning now! What if he starts taking over minds again?!? Or tries to take over Earth again?!?"

Stark watched Clint's outburst, knowing this was personal for Him. Looking at Tasha proved she knew it too, and was concerned for Him. Stark chipped in with, "Yeah, ok...Point break...so why are you telling us? Do you think He is on Earth, or a threat?" Thor looked at them, considering their reactions before speaking. "Aye....I think there is a great chance of Loki coming to Midgard again. He seemed to want to rule it before, and had little consideration of it's inhabitants. I fear He will seek to rule you again, and not take care as to whom he may hurt to do so. He seeks power and influence. Your people are to him, sadly, easy to overcome and manipulate. I would not doubt he is scheming even now, to take over your planet."

They all began to fidget, pace, or look like they were thinking deeply. Stark asked, "Does he have access to His magic? Does he still have an army?" Thor looked over to him in thought, "Yes, his magic has likely returned, since he is far from the binding spells. But No, I do not believe he has an army as of yet. I suspect he will be in hiding for some time. Perhaps he will seek an army in the future though."

Natasha looked at Thor's face, picking up on....something, off. She did not believe he was telling the truth with His story, or at least not all of it. The God was lying to them, but why? What did he hope to accomplish? "Thor, even if we found him, how would we contain him? Our cell for the hulk was simple enough for Him to escape. That was the best we had." Thor looked at Her, thoughtful. "I have brought a device that will contain his magic AND his will. I spent many long hours in our library to find a solution for containing Loki. This is our best option."

Thor pulled out what looked like a collar. It was black and thick, deep runes carved all around it. The outside was smooth, but the inside...looked to have thin spikes, or needles. Tony gulped at seeing the needles. "Hey, so uh, so this collar....does it hurt him to wear it? 'Cause those spikes look a bit nasty..." Thor looked at the spikes mentioned, and sighed. "In a way, yes. Once the collar is in place, the needles pierce his neck. There is a numbing charm, so he should not feel discomfort. They will embed themselves deep into his nervous system and pulse various spells within him. You should be able to control him without any problem once it is in place. Just tell Him what to do, and he should do it. It is also traceable, and can punish if you wish it. You need only be angry, and the collar will understand that he has displeased you. Or you can tell it to. According to our reccords, This is actually a device my father has kept on hand specifically for Loki. It is both made for a powerful sorcerer such as Loki, and a Jotun, which Loki also is. It was made for Jotun's first, as a thrall collar. Jotun thralls can be hard to manage, and this ensures their obedience and loyalty. My father obtained it when He first acquired Loki. After Loki's magic was proving to be formidable, He had a team of sorcerers alter it to contain Loki, should we need it. I hadn't wanted to use it back home, but I fear if we find him, I will have no choice, lest He escape me once more."

The avengers were uneasy with the device, despite it being Loki who they would be placing it on. It felt....wrong. But for now, it was all they had. Stark stood and walked to the large God. "Alright, I'll take it. I manage the tech around here, so I'd like to get a read on it and figure out how it ticks." Fury stood and went to grab it as well. "I don't know that you tinkering with the only device we have to contain a crazy God, is such a good idea. If you mess it up, we have nothing." Tony glared at Him,"Yeah, but if I can understand it, maybe I could make my own version that would be better and more humane. This Jotun bondage equipment does not come across as the nicest way to go about this."

Clint looked indignant when he joined in. "Hey, this is Loki we're talking about. Who cares if it hurts him. At least he won't be mind controlled like he did to me. In fact, I'll take it! I will gladly shove his scrawny neck into it, and fasten it tight while he squirms.

Thor was both concerned at Clint's words, and very aroused. He could picture His brother struggling while mere mortals clamped the device onto him. He decided, he would really prefer to be there for this. "I am afraid I do not have a way to help you detect him. Heimdall is the only one who can see everyone, no matter where, but Loki has managed to conceal Himself from Him. He may not even be on Midgard, but we have many in search for him on the other realms. This is the last place to look." 

Stark was no longer paying attention to Thor. He had managed to get the collar first, and was examining it, Fury and Clint looking at it in His hands. It was a wicked looking torture device. Thor said he would not feel it, but Stark had his doubts. He wanted to take it to the lab now and start some scans on it. 

Jarvis had been giving a side commentary into Tony's ear during the interaction with the thunder god, and he had doubts of the truthfulness of the God's story. _Something_ just wasn't right. A few expression's from Romanov proved she felt the same. They had some research to do.

Loki stared at the ceiling in his room as he lay on his bed. He had been able to help the 55th person on his list of victim families, finish the first 4th of the destruction downtown, restore 84 homes, assist 143 of the homeless, and so much more. He still had a lot more to do, but he should feel accomplished with the work he had managed in such a short time.

He had been there 8 months, and had helped so many get their lives back, Yet, He felt...sad. Alone? He found joy in helping these people, but it always came back to the fact he had caused their pain in the first place. Some hurts can not be healed. His Glamour allowed him to interact and be around people, but he did try to limit it as much as possible. So on most occasions, he was alone. It wasn't that he desired company often, but having one person he could confide in, or relax around...He did desire that. Always have. It seemed each time he thought he had a friend they would betray or be taken from him. 

Mostly, Loki kept himself busy. With so many jobs and all the repairs of structures and lives, he was moving quickly from one task to the next, dawn till dusk. However, he was reminded today, that there was no person in existence who would want to be with Him without dark intentions. Even more assuredly, none that would love him. Loki reminded himself, that He did not need it. He was stronger without the sentiment getting in the way of decisions. Safer.

Sentiment made you do irrational things. He hated sentiment. But he hated it the most, because every time he felt it or let it stear his actions, he had been hurt and rejected. His infuriating sentiment being thrown back in his face. He kept a wall within to block it out, but sometimes at night, like now, laying alone in the dark...there was no need for masks, or walls. Only from himself. To keep his overly sensitive heart from bleeding out.

Today he had seen a group of people waiting at a bus stop. He had also been waiting, and had given his seat to a woman with a toddler. He was not waiting for the bus, but the bench out of the wind had been nice.

A man standing on the other side of the shelter was watching his phone, when a video clip played from some talk show. They were discussing the Avengers and interviewing Tony Stark and Clint Barton. The conversation eventually led up to the invasion and his name had been brought up. Barton had several choice words about him from his mind controlled time with Loki. Stark mocked their encounter in his tower, though it didn't seem overly harsh. He mentioned Loki's inability to perform of course. The host had some nasty things to say about Him, before they closed the interview.

Loki was just staring out at nothing, keeping a blank face and even breathing. The woman behind him decided to strike up a conversation with the man about the clip of course. So for the next several minutes, Loki got an earful of these people's opinion of him. It was not long before they tried to include him. "So where were you when everything went to shit?" The man had asked him.

He had to steel himself before turning to answer with a tight smile. "I had gone to visit my brother." Short, true, and uninformative. The woman clicked her tongue, "Lucky that is, could have been hurt had you been here working or something. Can you believe some alien thought he was good enough to come and try to take over _our_ world?" The man laughed, "It was obviously an inferiority complex. He had to prove himself better than everyone and decided he could pick on the weak humans to prove he was a man. And those stupid horns? Obviously trying to compensate for something. Well, guess we showed him. Weak humans are still better then he is! Bet that feels good to know! How embarrassing for a so called god."

The woman shook her head. "He was just a bully. Bullies have to tear down those weaker then themselves to make them feel good." The man laughed, "Well, whatever he is, I hope they tore him limb from limb. He deserved to suffer and die a slow death." the woman perked up, "Oh, like the myths say! What was it? Like, tied him to rocks and had a snake spit on his face? Something about his kids getting killed and being wrapped up in it? Gruesome, demented stuff that is."

The man pointed in acknowledgement, "That's right! Something like that! Well, if they did that again, He sure deserves it. I'd pour buckets of the stuff on him myself if I could. Cold hearted devil He is. Am I right?" He looked to Loki when he asked.

Loki kept his face stony, but inside he was screaming at the man. Quietly he responded. "Does any living being deserve such things? Does not tormenting your tormentor, prove yourself to be just as evil? Do you even know _why_ He did it? Does _anyone_ know? How can you judge, without the knowledge of the actions? It is easy to sit here and pass judgment, but the truth is, you are not _worthy_ of making such judgments. You have _no_ right. Maybe he was forced to do it. Maybe he had been tortured for a year, before breaking down and agreeing, ONLY because they had _magically influenced_ his mind as well." Loki's voice was steadily rising, and he was getting closer to the man's face. "Perhaps He came here with the _intentions_ of loosing, just to get away from his tormentors! Maybe he helped rally together the Avengers and coaxed them along, waiting for them to get their act together so they could sufficiently _stop him!_ What if he did everything he could to _save_ as many people as possible during the attack! Maybe he did this, so that some MAD TITAN DIDN'T COME HERE HIMSELF, AND DESTROY YOUR PATHETIC PLANET _HIMSELF_!!!"

Loki was almost nose to nose with the man, but several inches higher, allowing him to tower over him. Breathing heavy and letting his fury dissipate, He blinked and looked down as he backed away, furrowing his eyebrows. Quiet again, as he readied to leave. "I apologise....I should not have lost my temper." He looked up into their eyes, glancing between their dumbstruck faces.

"You are probably right. He is a _villain_ and a _monster_. He _deserves_ to suffer. To _always_ suffer" Letting out a shuttering breath he looked down again, "Good day to you." He gave a short nod, turned and left.

He did not realize that in his loss of control, some of his glamour also lost control, and the mortals had started their phones recording, part way though his speech.


	9. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now?

The next morning, found Loki looking in the mirror at himself. He looked the part of a typical villain. Sharp angles, black hair, sickly white skin, freakishly angular smile. It did not matter what his heart was like. It did not matter if his intentions were always to please others. He was a villain. Perhaps He should return to Thor after all. Or turn himself over to the Avengers. Their torments would most likely be more tolerable.

He had been made aware a week ago that they were searching for him. He did not deserve a good life. The Norns did not wish for him to ever be happy. He was their joke on the universe. Nothing ever went right, when it dealt with him. What should be good, was bad, what should be bad, was good...nothing going as it should, chaos forever in his wake.

Perhaps ending his life would be easier, but He doubt it would work. Hela did not allow him to return before, but did not say why. His name was stricken from the book of the dead. He truly had died, when he was with Thor. But He had been sent straight back. He was fairly sure he had died in the void, though it was hard to tell. He knew he had died repeatedly with Thanos. It is likely that is where he gained this unwanted immortality. Thanos must have asked his lover, Hela to do what she did. It made torture easy. To be able to die an unlimited amount of times.

He dressed and went to make breakfast. Deep in thought, he was only vaguely aware of what he had been making. Seemed it had turned out to be an omelet. He did love Midgardian fare. So much variety. He had enjoyed learning and experimenting with the vast array of foods here. He walked to the table to put the plate down 

"How sweet! Did you make this for me?"

Dropping the plate, Loki startled backwards hard, barely not falling. Natasha sat at his table, leg crossed over the other. She was wearing a casual outfit and light jacket. Romanov smirked at him, as he tried to come to His senses. "uh....wha....p-please...Miss Romanov....I-I...I just....I can't....don't....please...." he could not form a full sentence in his head, His thoughts were in a whirlwind of begging, dread, confusion, and fear. He couldn't settle on what He should say. Instead he readied his magic to teleport away, but before he could she had jumped up, and grabbed him. Not just grabbed him, but wrapped around parts of him. An arm around his arm, and the other around his torso, a leg wrapping behind his.

He was not ready for any of this, and most definitely out of practice. Confusion set in after his initial reaction of fear and panic from the close contact. He should have been faster then her. But....why wasn't he? He realized he wasn't even much stronger then she, when he pushed at her and she barley moved. He tried reaching for his magic, and it was there, but sluggish, not responding. "What did you do? What is wrong with me?" He looked at her in horror.

"It's just a bit of kryptonite for you. Stark made it. We actually weren't sure if it would work. Of course it isn't REAL kryptonite, That's just what Stark calls it. But it should do the same for you as it does for Superman." Natasha was rambling on, giving the gem time to work. The longer it was in his presence the more effective it was. Probably not as effective as Thor's gizmo, but hopefully good enough.

She had wrapped herself around him enough it would not be easy to pry her off. She knew he could not teleport without taking her with him, if she was attached. With his height though, it made her feel like a child hanging on their parent to get something they want. The thought made her smirk.

Loki just stood there, stunned. He had Black Widow clinging to him like a spider monkey, his magic not responding, and his strength drained. Loki didn't know what to do. He wanted to know her intentions, so he had _some_ idea of what to do. She had his left arm pinned and her head was against his lower chest. She was so small. She also did not seem to be attacking or an imediate threat. He decided he would have to use words and charm to be disarming.

With his right hand, he tilted her face up by her chin. Once they had made eye contact, Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "Might I ask what you are doing, my dear Widow?" She grinned at Him and only held tighter, to which his lip twitched up at. "While I do so love your....show of affection, I dare say it feels somewhat out of place?" He left it as a question. 

She shrugged and went for nonchalance. "Some people theorized that you just needed more hugs. You know, affection and praise or something." Both Loki's eyebrows rose now, "Is that so? Well, I fail to hear any praising coming from you? But if you want affection, I can think of better ways you can show it..."

She huffed a laugh, "Oh, I'm sure you can. Praise, right...uh, how about...Your eyes are pretty? Or maybe...Your voice makes nice vibrations when I'm this close. OOh! I know, I like the way you walk. Yup. Gotta mention that one. It's actually talked about regularly. There are these video clips of you walking, and people will watch them on repeat. Some turning it into a meme even. It's kind of creepy actually, if you think about it." 

Loki just gaped at her. He hated to admit that the praise DID make him feel something, and her holding him DID feel....something. But he would rather it did stop. He had to remind himself she could stab him at any moment. With his weakening body, it was likely she would succeed too.

With a sigh, He started walking, with her attached, to the couch. She scrambled to keep her hold, wrapping her other leg around his too, and trying not fall off. Once at the couch, He knelt, then lay on it, with her beneath Him. He held Himself off of her just enough, that he wasn't smashing her into the couch. He managed to bend and shift enough that his face was above hers now. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Care to release me from your web yet, Widow? I am not certain you would like what would happen, should you keep me as your meal..." Natasha couldn't help but twitch her lips into a small smile. "No? Are you sure that YOU wouldn't like what would happen, if I kept you as my.... meal?" She gave him a once over as she finished.

He felt confusion. What was her game? Why flirt with Him? He knew it wasn't out of desire. He thought of trying to dislodge her, but with his strength gone, Chances were high He would end up with a knife in his ribs, and she would have knowledge of his weakness. That didn't sound appealing at the moment. Also, though He didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying the banter and false flirting. He wondered how far she would go, in this game of hers.

He brought his face intimately close to her ear, and with a deep rumbling purr asked her, "Why are you here Natasha? What is this game you are playing with me? What part would you like me to play?" He felt her shudder beneath him. His brows quirked together in slight surprise, he looked into her eyes, which were boring into his. His breath hitched, and she gulped. He wondered if she was acting, or actually responding to him. Whether it was lust or fear though, he couldn't tell.

"Loki, I am not here to hurt you. I'm not even going to tell anyone where you are. To be frank, I had a suspicion and wanted to see how it played out. As for my clinging to you, it's because of the kryptonite. The closer it is to you and the longer it is there, the more effective it is. Also, I didn't want you to teleport away. Thank you for not killing me by the way. Or hurting me to pry me off of you. I know you could, even without godly strength and chose not to. So thank you."

He studied her, trying to detect the deceit. She was remarkably good at concealing her truths and lies. He only knew what was lie because that was his domain. He could sense it. But as of now, there was no lie. Possibly not the whole truth though. "You are welcome. I suppose, I should be thanking you for the same. What was this suspicion you wished to quail? Also, I would love to know how you passed through my wards." Her smile at him said, I'm sure you do. But she had no intentions of telling him. 

"I suspected that you were here, that your alias was you, and that you weren't trying to do anything evil. On the contrary, you have been doing a lot of repairs in the city, haven't you? And helping the victims and families? That's all you, isn't it." His smirk fell from his face. He didn't realize how his actions could be traced back to him so easily. Now that he knew, it seemed obvious. Fool.

He looked away from her, feeling oddly vulnerable. "Yes. It is. I have been trying to make a mends. Right my wrongs, I suppose. Well, as much as possible anyway. Nothing will make it right. I had red in my ledger....." He brought his eyes back to hers.

She gave him a small smile, then unwrapped her limbs, but stayed beneath him, not trying to move away. She placed a hand on his cheek, pretending to not notice his flinch, before moving it back through his hair. "You've done good Loki. A lot of people are doing so much better now because of you." Her words struck something in him. It knocked at his inner walls. He had to steel himself so they wouldn't break.

He backed off of her, needing some space, and sat on the other end of the couch, facing her. "Yes, well. They would not have needed help in the first place if it wasn't for me." She nodded, not disputing that fact. He pursed his lips. This woman was eating at all of his physical and mental defenses. He needed to gain control of himself again. Not let her words affect him so. She just knows what he wants to hear, that is all this is. He turned away, resting both feet spread on the ground, then leaned forward, elbows on knees. His hands fidgeted as he watched them. She was watching them too.

Loki kept his voice to almost a whisper, not sure he wanted an answer. "What now, Romanov? My life is apparently in your remarkably small, hands." She nodded and looked away, sitting back against the couch to think. "Honestly, I hadn't come up with a plan beyond this point. I figured the answer would play out, depending on how things went. I know everyone is looking for you. Thor has them in a frenzy, thinking the next alien invasion is about to start."

Loki scoffed at the mention of Thor and his deceit. "Should you decide, that my freedom is not something you can tolerate any longer, I only ask that I not be turned over to Thor. Please." He looked deep into her eyes to convey the severity of his request. "I can _not_ go back to Him. He is sick and insane. I will do anything you see fit. You can even kill me. Or try to. It seems to be impossible. But no torture you can do here will be worse than being back in Asgard _with Him_." He almost spat that last part, thinking of what returning with Thor would look like.

Looking at the woman concerned him though, as she seemed sceptical. He had a rush of doubt brake down his mask momentarily. He could not have her tell Thor. Or if she were to decide his punishment, he had to know it was not to turn him over to Thor. The more she stared at him with doubt, the more he worried, despite her claim of not telling anyone.

Loki dropped to his knees on the floor and scooted in front of her. He looked up into her eyes with pleading desperation painting his features. "Miss Romanov, I am begging you. I will do anything you ask, if you only swear not to ever allow Thor to get his hands on me. If at all possible that is." She still looked skeptical.

"Loki, I told you. I don't intend on alerting anyone, unless something comes up. But....Thor is a god. A powerful God. We can not risk his anger...." Loki looked down, feeling defeat. Of course His life was not worth the Wrath of Thor. In fact, turning him in could gain Midgard much of Thor's favor. He slumped as he came to resignation of the situation. "Of course not. I would not expect you to. My life is already forfeit really. I do not blame or begrudge you of this. Natasha leaned forward and ran her hand through his hair once more. Loki hadn't intended to, but he leaned into her hand, face turning to seek the warm touch he was so starved of.

Natasha smiled sadly at the gods reaction to her touch. His begging too. What had Thor done to cause this once proud God to kneel and beg for her mercy? "I need to go, so others won't get suspicious. I do not intend to tell anyone about you or any of this. If fact I will try to cover your trail and divert any clues. Just keep doing good. May I come visit occasionally?" He looked up at her with so much hope and disbelief, her heart hurt for him. "Yes. Yes of course! Please do. I, I don't mind having you around. It's pleasant. I tire of being lonely all the time. I rather like cooking, if you would...perhaps...sometimes..." She chuckled. "Loki, I would love to come have dinner with you sometime. I'm going to leave a phone number and email. Both are encrypted and should not track you. So, I guess.. Give me call sometime." 


	10. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't like being left out.

"Jarvis do a final sweep for remaining leaks, lets tidy this up before Mama comes home." Stark swung his stool around and hopped off, heading to the mini fridge. "Sir, all evidence of the video leak are verified as terminated. It seems we are right on time, as Miss Romanov will be entering the penthouse, in less than five minutes. Would you like me to direct her to the media room for your rendezvous and scheduled movie night? You will still have 45 minutes to debrief before the other members of the team are due to arrive." Stark tapped on the door of the fridge, before changing his mind and closing it. There were much better options in the media room. "Sure Jarv, do that."

Natasha lounged on the plush sofa in the media room as she awaited Stark's arrival. Gnawing on her lip, she went over the evening's events and what she wanted to report to Tony. She knew he would have completed his end of the plan, and things had gone as expected on Her end. Better than expected even. She hoped they would have sufficient time to discuss it before the other's arrived. They hadn't decided who they could trust to be in on their discoveries.

"Hey Nat! So our's our boy doing?" She looked over at him with a half smile. "He's good. Things went well, I think. I didn't tell Him you knew of his location, just that the kryptonite was yours. But honestly, after our chat, I don't think it would bother him to have you know. He seemed....lonely. He didn't fight me at all really. Tried to get away at first, but the thought of hurting me to do it, never seemed to be an option for Him. Like He didn't see me as an enemy. We even flirted a bit, I think. He confirmed what we suspected. The repairs and handouts have been his doing. He said he was trying to make a mends." Stark whistled, then plopped on the sofa next to the woman. "Well, in that case, He's doing better then I ever did. I saw what I was doing was wrong, and turned my life and company around, tried doing good and all, but nothing to that extent. Jeez. I think I'm responsible for more deaths on Earth then he is, but what he's doing to make things right, is way beyond what I ever even considered doing." Natasha nodded and hummed an agreement. "Same here. I know I've killed more innocent people in one mission, then he did in New York. The hospital alone would surpass His numbers. I never went and tried to make things right with those families. I only stopped killing innocent people adn started working for the good guys." Stark scrunched up his nose. "Yeah...same here. Makes me feel like I'm more of a villain then he is. Kinda rubs ya the wrong way, eh?" Stark clapped his hands, "SO! When can I have him over for a movie or dinner then?" Natasha winced at that, "Uh, well, I said I'd go over there for dinner, but like I said....He doesn't know you know." Tony's expression didn't falter. "Yeah, I heard that. So do you think maybe this weekend? I could send a car over...or, He teleports, right? I could just send a letter....Or do you have a phone number now? Or I could just join you when you go.....it'd be a surprise! yeah?!?" Romanov scoffed. "Not sure surprising a magical God would be wise...." Tony gave a pout, "But you did! You seemed to come out fine! Come on! I like surprising people!"

Loki fiddled with the Stark phone Lady Romanov had left Him. He wondered if she was being honest about it not being 'bugged' as she said. There seemed no reason to show up, only to lead him into trap later...But she had been holding back some truths. He just wasn't sure if they were truths he should be concerned with, or insignificant. He finally hit send on the message he had typed up over an hour ago.

**Mischief Maker:** 'This Friday I intend to try my hand at a baked Ravioli with vodka sauce.

Would you perchance like to come critique my efforts?'

He wasn't sure why he felt so foolish sending the text. Perhaps he was nervous of the company. Or being rejected. He was concerned that he may want the company too much, and that could easily be exploited. He didn't know if he could handle having his invitation be laughed at. This was a former enemy, He should be loathing Her company. Not giving opportunity for scorn. he looked at the phone to see if there was a way to retract the text, but found none. She hadn't responded, which made him anxious. Granted it, had only been five minutes. How long is a normal amount of time? Maybe it was too soon....Perhaps he should have waited a week...it had only been a day. Was that seeming too desperate or eager? Yes. Damn. Maybe He should retract the invite....Tell her to disregard it....

His phone chimed and he picked it up, feeling much to anxious about what it may say. Blast his desperation.

**Widow's Bite:** Sure! Sounds delicious! Should I bring a side dish or dessert?🥗🍰

**Mischief Maker:** Whichever you wish. 5pm?

**Widow's Bite:** Perfect, I'll be there.

**Widow's Bite** : Looking forward to it!😁

Loki stared at the phone, a ridiculous grin on his face. He felt like a fool, but could not stop it if He wanted to. He was grateful no other beings could see Him right then. With a sigh of relief and a bit of excitement, he began to plan a shopping list.

"Did you ask if I can come?!? I love Ravioli with....what was it? Whatever! I love food! You didn't ask if I can come, did you." Stark sulked next to Natasha in the kitchen. She was putting together a sandwich in between texting the God. She was only a little surprised He had texted so soon. He did seem lonely and anxious for company, but you never know with men, how long they will hold out in order to uphold their pride. Although, with Loki being an alien, he may not know the semantics of such things as timing for social texts and calls.

"No Stark, I did not. He still doesn't know you are not his enemy, or that you know about Him at all." Tony folded his arms and looked at her sternly. "Then tell him already. Or I will. I can text Him, what's his number?" Natasha slipped her phone away from Stark and into Her pocket. "I'm not going to tell you, because I'm not sure it's a good idea to get you involved yet. You are overbearing and a bit much to handle. One person at a time for now. Besides, someone has to stay and cover up what's going on. Can't have Barton figuring things out. We're lucky he didn't get wind of that video the other day before we did. Or Fury." Tony nodded in resignation. "Yeah...I'm not positive they didn't. We haven't heard anything, but you never know with Fury. Barton probably would have told you by now if He had. I wish we could tell Steve, but he seemed to be righteously indignant about the whole thing. He was definitely swallowing up all the crap Thor was spewing."

Romanov swung around and pointed at Stark, "That was another thing I forgot to mention. Loki was adamant we did not allow Thor to take Him back. He got on his knees begging, saying he would do anything I wanted, if I would keep him away from Thor." Stark whistled and shook His head. "Yeah, I was getting a bad vibe from Point break. Can't say I'm too surprised. I've been examining that torture device he left us, and that thing is wicked cruel. Not only do the spikes go into the neck, but they extend AND expand at the ends into more spikes, like a starburst. They're hollow too, so I don't think it's only magic that pumps through them. My curiosity makes me want to know what all it does, but at the same time, I hope I never find out."

Natasha couldn't help the shiver that ran through her at the thought of it. "I'm just glad you were able to come up with SOMETHING that helps us feel more on equal grounds with Loki. Without the kryptonite, I don't think I would have been able to do much against Him. I would't have even tried." Stark rocked on his heels and nodded, "I'm glad it worked. I hate to think how it would have gone if it hadn't worked and he was hostile. Though, we had a strong suspicion He wasn't beforehand anyway. I wouldn't have let you go alone otherwise." Romanov snorted. "You know I don't need help with that kind of thing. I tend to do better alone, in fact. Less liabilities." Stark sputtered in mock indignation, "I am NOT a liability, I will have you know! I would be an asset in any mission, thank you very much!" Nat turned and smirked at him, "What? You would be an Ass in any mission? Can't argue there..." Tony wagged a finger at her, "You are very rude missy! I think you have hurt my feelings. That's it. Your vodka privileges are revoked for 24 hours. You hear that Romanov?!? 24 hours! Jarvis, Take note!" Natasha just chuckled as she took another bite of her lunch.

"Sir, you wished to see me?" Barton stalked into Fury's office, as he slung is bow over his shoulder. "Sit down agent, I have some things to ask, and depending on your answers, possibly a mission." Clint sat in the arm chair across from Fury and his desk. Fury steepled his fingers, elbows on the desk. "Do you know what Agent Romanov had been up to lately?" Clint looked confused and a bit concerned at the question. "I haven't been in touch with her much lately. She said she had some personal business to attend to, and I didn't ask questions. I figured if she wanted me to know, she'd tell me."

Fury leaned back in his chair and nodded, "It has come to our attention that her and Stark have been doing several suspicious activities together as of late, and I'd like you to look into it. There is a gap in our online intelligence feed, and I think Stark has something to do with it. I think he had is AI wipe out something of importance, and it irks me that we don't know what He is up to. Furthermore, Romanov disappeared from surveillance yesterday for a few hours. While this isn't unusual for her, it correlates with the information wipe from Stark. Please see to it that they aren't going under our nose to do something that may have drastic consequences in the future." Clint nodded and leaned forward. "Of course Sir. Although, If Nat is doing something underhanded, I have to warn you that my loyalty is not divided equally between SHIELD and her...." With a sigh, Fury acknowledged this, "I understand. You are still our best option at figuring out what the hell is going on."

Loki wondered through the grocery store, checking off items on the shopping list app his Stark phone had on it. He rather enjoyed the technology of the phone and it's applications. So many useful options. One could do almost anything with a phone. He had found the recipe on an app, then had the ingredients added to a shopping list from that app. The store app helped guide him to the isle for each item needed, and made suggestions for what was on sale. He wasn't sure if all midgardians used their phone this extensively, but he was enjoying finding all the ways the phone could be used, very much. He intended to find headphones so he could listen to audiobooks on the go as well. He was quite enthusiastic about that idea. He could be reading while doing other activities! He wished that had been an option on Asgard. He could read and practice the mundane activities, such as swordplay, at the same time! 

Loki made his way into the alcohol isle in search of vodka for the sauce. He didn't know the brands or quality, so he used his phone to look it up. While comparing results with the options on google, he didn't notice the person coming up behind him.

"If you're looking for a Vodka, The smoothest vodka is Belvedere vodka, which is almost velvety on the tongue and has a premium flavour to match. Although Tito's and Grey Goose have a peppery, Brazil nut finish, which may go good with pasta if you're cooking with it."

Loki looked behind him and froze. Tony Stark was grinning at him, like he had just made the funniest joke. Whatever the man had said, was lost on Loki as his mind stuttered to make sense of the situation. He looked around frantically, while backing up a step. There were other people around, but none payed them any attention. Did Stark know who he was? He was wearing a glamour...but why would he talk to him specifically otherwise? The odds were, He knew. His breath had picked up significantly, and he was at a loss of what to do. If Stark was there to apprehend him, was there anything he could do? Not really. He could teleport....maybe. It would be public, and his glamour would be known as him after that. All of his jobs and public appearances would be linked to Him. He could also feel the effects of the kryptonite Romanov had used at his home. He closed his eyes, turning his face to the floor.

"What is it you want Stark?" He asked plainly. Stark had all the advantage at the moment, he may as well find out what the man wants from Him. Stark shrugged, "Noth'n. Just thought I'd say Hi. Saw you looking around at the Vodka's, Seemed you could use an opinion. Which I have a lot of." Stark grinned at Him. Loki really did not know what to make of this man.

Stark put up his open hands, "Look, Reindeer Games, I don't mean you any harm. I helped Natasha find you and heard you guys were getting together for dinner. Thought I could help or something." Loki looked at him, eyebrows knit together. "You....what? You know? About....and you do not intend to....how could you help?"

Stark's grin flashed back at him, "Oh you know, I _am_ rather an expert on anything Alcohol related. Probably anything Romanov related too actually. So is this a date, or....?" Loki's eyebrows shot up and he fumbled on his words, "A...Date? No! No, it is most certainly NOT a date. I merrily invited her to taste test my cooking! Nothing more." Tony nodded, but smirked. "Uh huh. Sure. Ok, so then would you mind if I joined you on you non date?"

Loki cocked his head at the man. "I....I suppose not. You...you would wish to dine....with me? Do you not consider me your enemy? Or is this a set up, Man of Iron? If so, I really would much rather be done with it, and surrender to you now. I would not resist, except in the instance you intend to return me to my....brother. I will endure any punishment Midgard sees fit for my crimes. I only fervently request not go back to Asgard. At all costs." Tony looked at him with a serious expression, but still a small hint of smile. "Loki, I don't think that is necessary. You have been paying for your crimes more than enough on your own. I don't even think you are responsible for the things you did back then. You weren't in control of your actions, were you?"

Loki stared at the man a long while. How could these mortals be so intuitive? How could they see so much? He whispered an answer, somewhat in awe. "No....I was not. How is it, you mortals can see so much truth? The more I learn of your species, the more I doubt your inferiority to the nine. You Humans....can be truly remarkable."

Stark grinned at him, "Well, I can't speak for the rest of humanity, but I AM a genius you know. I doubt you could fool me if you tried." Loki smirked at Him. "Is that so? Well Man of Iron, I dare say that sounds like a challenge. Perhaps you should join us and we shall see if you can continue this remarkable feat if intelligence during conversation at dinner." Stark's grin showed gummy teeth, "Awesome! I will SO be there, and you can bet I will impress the socks off you Snape."

Loki quirked an eyebrow at him. "Hmm....not off to the best start. Which of the bottles did you say would be preferred?"


	11. Stark Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki cooks and talks

Loki looked to his phone, laying on the counter. It had just made a sound like a metal smith working on an anvil. Picking it up, he saw a message from StarkRavingMad.

**StarkRavingMad:** Hiya Merlin! Nat's making a salad and I'm making making a dessert. Want 2 bring ur stuff here & we can cook together? I have a gourmet kitchen w/all the best stuff!

Rubbing his thumb on the phone absently, Loki considered Stark's offer. He had only planned a quiet, easygoing dinner in his small apartment. He imagined if the evening was moved to Stark Tower....everything would escalate. Being there at all, would give Him anxiety. He would be paranoid the other's would show up, or that He would be betrayed. Not to mention the vague unpleasant memories of his last visit there. But the kitchen there would be much better stocked. He could only imagine how grand it would be to cook in a kitchen like Stark's.

**Mischief:** I can come there. Shall I use a glamour? The other's will not be present, I assume?

**StarkRavingMad:** glamour on the way here may B a good idea. The other's R out of town. Can U B here by 4?

**Mischief:** Yes.

He fidgeted anxiously before setting the phone back down. He hoped he wasn't setting himself up for a trap.

* * *

"Welcome back Mister Odinson." Jarvis greeted Loki as He entered the elevator. The disembodied voice left Loki feeling unnerved, but He had some experience with Jarvis from his time here before, so it wasn't overly alarming. However, Jarvis had not liked Him very much.

"Actually, I would prefer Laufeyson, if you do not mind. I would rather not claim any relations to _Thor_." He couldn't help the slight growl at his once brother's name.

"As you wish sir. I can call you whatever you like. Mister Stark is aware of your arrival, and said to inform you, that he will meet with you in the kitchen."

Stepping off the elevator, he appraised the dinning room before him. It was elaborate, but not excessively so. The same could be said of adjoining kitchen.

As he walked to the kitchen, he could hear pots or pans banging together. There was a crash, and a curse from Stark. He could hear Romanov's quiet chuckle before he could see her. She spotted Him as he came to the doorway, and gave a small wave.

"Hey there! Don't mind the noise. Tony is just uncoordinated and can't cook."

Stark scoffed at her, "I am _very_ coordinated! I'm an **engineer**! I have to be. It's not MY fault these pans were stacked too tight, and pulling the bottom one out made the whole stack fall." Natasha snorted at Him, and Loki cracked a half smile.

Loki's voice was timid when he snarked, "Should an Engineer not be aware of the effects removing an item at the _bottom_ of a stack would cause?"

Tony gave a mock glare at the God as he slammed his acquired pan on the counter. "You know what Kylo Ren? You're not funny. Of COURSE I am aware of the effects, thank you VERY much." Stark acted indignant, but he couldn't hide the smirk behind the expression. He hoped the casual banter would help put the God at ease. Knowing Loki was going to feel awkward and anxious for a while. Tony started pouring the first of three box mixes for brownies in a large bowl. _Yes_ , it would make a large batch. _Yes_ , they needed that many. Despite Natasha's objections. Or maybe because of...

Natasha was chopping strawberries and tossing them in a bowl of spinach for her salad. Loki came up beside her and started unloading his bags of ingredients. He looked up the recipe and began putting it together. Once Natasha had finished putting her salad together, she asked to see the recipe and started helping with it.

Tony was leaning against the oven, arms folded and watching the other two. His two large pans of brownie mix were in the oven, and he didn't have much else to do now.

"So Elrond, What can you tell me about your magic? I'd like to think it's a form of science. Is it something a mortal can learn?"

It took a few beats for Loki to realize Stark was speaking to him, and looked at him confused at the moniker used to address Him.

"Uh, no. I do not believe so. A mortal can not access the power of Yggdrasil. However, I am able to pass magic to another for a time. I do believe you would consider it a science, once you understood it completely. It would likely be similar to learning of radio waves. I am sure early humans would think your telephones and computers to be magic, as you believe my sieder to be magic. However, many beings, including myself, use the byname magic for sieder. But it is a physical ability that has a logical explanation. Unlike the term 'magic' would imply."

Loki narrowed his eyes, and his stare bore into Tony.

"You would not be attempting to find my strengths and weaknesses, would you Stark?"

Tony held his hands up and shook his head once, "Nope! I'm just super curious. I love science and technology. I just figured you have a well of knowledge of something I won't find any answers to here on Earth."

Loki nodded slowly, accepting this explanation. He did not detect any untruth to what he was saying. It couldn't hurt to have them know his strengths. Perhaps they would fear and respect him more for it. "What would you like to know?"

Tony rubbed his lip in consideration, "How about, what all you can do with it? What have you learned to do? We saw you create multiple illusions of yourself, and change your clothes. You turned into Steve once. Was catching Barton's arrow a magic thing, or are you just fast?"

Loki paused his mixing to gather his thoughts. "It was both. I used magic to sense the arrow and guide my hand to the right place. The speed is a Jotun thing."

Natasha looked up at him as she folded and shaped the ravioli. "Jotun? You aren't Asgardian like Thor? He said you were adopted, we just didn't realize you were another species."

Loki cleared his throat in unease. He felt wary as he hesitantly explained. "No, I am not Asgardian. In fact, I am of the species that is Asgard's greatest adversary. The Frost Giants, or Jotuns, went to war with Asgard for a very long time almost 1000 years ago. When Odin defeated Laufey, their king, He found an infant abandoned. Me. He brought me back to Asgard, and raised me alongside His own son, Thor. We had thought us brothers for many centuries.

Jotun's have their own form of magic, in that they can create and manipulate ice..."

In demonstration, Loki put a hand out. A fog and flurries of snow rose from his hand, swirling around. In the mist, a spider of ice formed, covered in rough textured frost. Once it was formed, He brought it to his mouth and breathed on it. The frost smoothed out and the ice now looked sleek and clear. He brought his other hand up, now blue with long black nails, and etched the hourglass on the back to complete the black widow. He then brought his red eyes up to meet hers.

Natasha was looking between the spider sculpture and Loki's new appearance. He knew that he must be completely blue with raised lines now. He had examined himself in the mirror several times since coming to Midgard, while practicing his ice magic. Romanov reached out to touch the spider in his hand and Loki held his breath, unsure as to the reaction the two mortals would have to him. SHe traced a finger along the smooth ice, in appreciation. She looked impressed and in awe.

Tony whistled, "That's some cool skills. Pun intended. So the first part of Frost Giant makes sense, but is your height really considered giant?"

Loki looked over at him, caution still filled his movements.

"No, I am considered a runt. I am maybe half the size of most Jotuns. Odin suspects this to be the reason Laufey abandoned me."

Natasha snapped her gaze to Loki's, "Laufey? Didn't you say he was the Jotun king? So you are a prince from the Jotun kingdom?"

Loki met her gaze, still baffled that their response hadn't been shock, fear or revulsion.

"Uh, yes. I am a prince of Jotunheim."

His skin had bled back to pale peach by now. He watched his hands as they shifted color. He looked up to Stark, "You asked what all I can do. First, I should explain the domains I have, and what that enables me to do. As you know, I am considered a God. I hold the domains of chaos, fire, mayhem, intimacy, lies, mischief and discord. Chaos, mayhem and discord are all related and seem to follow me wherever I go. They are the force of change. I can persuade chance and luck to go in a certain direction for anyone, but myself. I can sometimes sense the direction events will go as well. Mischief is playful misbehaviour. Things usually taken seriously, tend to crumble into amusing annoyances. This also plays into Chaos and mayhem. Where a solomn situation falls to chaos and entertaining mayhem. It is usually at my own expense, however. Fire is self explanatory."

Loki reached a hand towards the stove, bringing up a dancing flame a couple feet from the surface. He gripped his hand into a fist and rotated it, before pulling it back towards himself. The flame turned into a ball, hovering above the stove, then floated in the direction Loki's hand indicated. Stark had been near the flame and yelped, before stumbling back a step. He watched the fireball in awe as it flew towards Loki.

Loki extinguished the flame before continuing. "My fire domain and ice power are opposites and can be used in unison or one after another to create various effects. I only learned of my ice power recently, so I have only been able to practice with it after arriving on Midgard. But with fire, I can light myself aflame, or anyone else. However it does not harm me, whereas another would burn slowly.

As for my most infamous domain, lies, I can detect untruths. Once, I was worshiped as the God of lies, and if a person prayed to me, with only truth in their heart, I could grant them blessings. Rain, fertility, companionship, success, peace...I could also show their own hidden lies to themselves, or others. It is hard for many to see the truth of themselves though.

I can not be fooled by illusions or false pretense.

As for intimacy, I do not know. It seems to only be a curse to myself, as I have only had adverse experiences with it." Loki was looking intently at the sauce he was preparing, not wanting to make any kind of eye contact. He despised that last domain. He only hoped it was not interpreted here, as his Fath...as Odin and Thor did.

The trickster was amazed the two mortals were not only interested in what He had to say, but seemed to be believing him without question. So often He was told to be silent. To know his place. That he was full of lies and deciet. It filled him with the desire to say more. 

He took a deep breath before continuing. "As for magical skills, I have studied most of my life. Learning from the best tomes and tutors from all the nine. I can do as you mentioned, Stark, as well as astral projection, shape-shifting, hypnosis, molecular rearrangement, energy blasts, levitation through energy manipulation, conjuration, cryokinesis, telekinesis, immortality, power transfer, speed, heightened senses, body possession, healing, and teleportation.

I can also walk the paths along Yggdrasil and sky paths. These are just vague categories. I can manage so many marvelous feats within each classification." Loki was smiling softly as he thought of his magic.

Natasha and Stark gaped at him.

Tony cleared his throat, and with a scoff asked, "And HOW did we beat you again? You didn't use ANY of that stuff! Shit! We would have had NO chance at winning if you had actually _tried_! I actually feel a little cheated. Like when you win chess, just to find out your opponent let you win? Yeah. Just like that, but _times 10_."

Stark ran a hand through his hair as he turned away, only to turn back and point at Loki.

"You've gotta show us! Not now, but at some point, I want to see everything. That is just....you are THE most awesome person I know."

Natasha was watching Loki in appraisal. He was blushing from Stark's reaction, and seemed wistful when talking about his abilities. Why hadn't Thor warned them of all these abilities when they were fighting Loki? Did Thor want them to lose to Loki? It didn't seem so, but something seemed off about it. Thor should have told them everything he could. Anything that they should be prepared for.

But then, Loki didn't _use_ any of those abilities...Had Thor known He wouldn't? There must be something else going on behind the scenes, that neither God has told them. She was feeling like they had only seen the tip of the iceberg so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the list of Loki's magical abilities, I googled it. That list is what was listed on the varius sites, I did not make up any. i don't even know what some of them mean. I will have to look them up. I had no idea he could posess a person. Apprently, He posesses Sif at some point in the comics. I wonder why Marvel didn't have Loki use all of the abilities He has in the comics or mythology....Probably because He would be unbeatable if he did.


	12. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three hang out after dinner.

Looking between the two former enemies as they talked, Loki could not help but feel overcome with emotions he had not felt in a long time. Respect. Appreciation. Thankful. Accepted. With surprise, He realized he even felt fondness for these odd creatures. They seemed to accept Him as he was. No expectations or prior judgments. They took Him at his word, not doubting his honesty. They didn't hold his heritage and domains against him. Just, accepted him. Respected Him in turn. They treated Him like...He was a friend. Like He mattered. As an equal. A Person of worth. He could not help but relish in it. He had probably said too much. He would possibly learn to regret all He had reveled. But as of now, He felt a warm affection for these mortals who so readily accepted him into their home and friendship. He had never had an experience like it before. He knew He should use caution. Expect betrayal. Be ready for them to turn on him. As that was the way of his life. But He could not help the trickle of hope for the friendship he longed for. Hope that it was real this time.

Romanov lounged on a plush arm chair, while Stark sprawled across a sofa. Loki had tentatively settled on a shallow, oddly shaped white chair. He watched as Stark animatedly told of a battle they had fought the week before. Loki could not help but compare the contrast of His tales with those of Thor and the Asgardians. While Thor and the those who fought with Him told of unparalleled bravery and might, Stark and Romanov showed appreciation and respect for their opponents might and technique. Thor may exaggerate his prowess while mocking his foes, whereas the two humans downplayed their feats of heroism and admitted that the enemy may be more formidable then any one Avenger. Thor frequently credits their victory to His superiority over all, but these two credit each other, luck, and quick thinking. He wondered briefly, if they were downplaying their strengths to deceive Him should they become enemies once more. But quickly realized this was just the nature of the Heroes. It naturally caused respect and appreciation for them. Causing more awe than if they had bragged and boasted. He could not sense any lie in what they said. The Asgardians almost always had a tinge of lie lacing their words. He had become used to the presence of it. But because of that, the lack of lie stood out in stark contrast to what he had come to expect when hearing these tales.

Loki startled when Tony said his name.

"You know, Loki, we have you to thank for bringing our team together. It was a concept that had been discarded. Heck, I wasn't even originally invited! But because you were so unknown and _scary awesome,_ they made an exception. Which you pointed out, was out of desperation. I probably would never have become an Avenger otherwise. Just Ironman. Don't get me wrong, being Ironman is pretty spectacular all on it's own. But _Nat_ here wouldn't even work with me any more, after she revealed her identity. Which was a huge blow by the way." Stark jabbed a finger of the hand holding his whiskey glass in her direction. "I felt truly betrayed, ya know! Here I thought I had the hottest assistant ever, and BAM! You blew that idea out of the water. Yeah, ok. Smirk all you want, but you know you loved working with me."

Natasha's smirk grew to a grin, "Do I now? I seem to recall you being quite difficult. A pain in my ass. It was a relief to be reassigned as undercover torture victim. Much less painful."

Tony shot her a look of mock shock and insult. "I have _never_ done ANYTHING with your ass! Pepper threatened me with hours of paperwork if I did. That woman is scary when angry." He looked away with a fake shutter, before taking another sip.

Loki watched the whole interaction with amused confusion. He truly could never predict what these mortals were going to say. Unlike Thor, whose every word must have been prewritten by the Norns.

"Are you saying you would prefer torture to serving Stark? True torture? You have experienced this, like myself?"

Natasha looked at Him with a carefully neutral face as she considered what to say. "Probably not like you have been. I suspect, because you are more durable, the torture would be much more intense." She noted his shoulders sag slightly, as though he had hoped to have someone relate to Him.

"But yes, I have been. I go undercover sometimes as a victim with information or leverage that the target needs. Sometimes things get out of hand before I get the information I need. But I was trained for it. I can handle pain. Stark though? That was the real torture. He's such a pompous Ass."

Tony grinned at her, "You know you like it. Admit it, you love me! How could you not love any of this?" Stark gestured to his whole self. 

Loki nodded thoughtfully, "Yes. I see what you mean Miss Romanov. That is truly painful. Much worse then anything I had endured. I can not see as to how you survived such torment. Were you assigned to him as a punishment?"

Tony glared between the two. "Haha. Super funny you guys. Lets all make fun of Stark. If that's what you think then you must be a masochist agent Romanov. Seeing that you're still here and all." 

Natasha considered it, then agreed. "That's likely. So Loki, you care to share what kind of tortures and battle wounds you've endured? I'm sure it's an impressive list." She noticed the God slightly withdraw into himself. His eyes becoming distant and wider. She knew his response would be informative, whether He verbaly answered or not.

"I, I would rather not.....not think on it. The memories...It is difficult to lock them into my mind vault. To undo it...I just would rather not..." Loki couldn't help the hitch in his voice and the quiver that ran through his body. Nor the flood of memories and emotions that began to take over.

So much pain. So much despair. Hopelessness. Worthless. Nothing....He was nothing. Unwanted. A toy to repeatadly brake. Entertainment for the chitari. For the guards. For Odin. For Thor. Death and pain. Over, and over, and over, and over.....

"Shit Nat! You broke him!" Tony was crouched down in front of the trembling, fearful god. Loki's eyes were wide and glossed over. Tear and terror filled. His focus on something not there and skittering around him. His mouth was open in a silent scream, as whimpers and hiccuped sobs were sporadically wrenched from him. 

"Lokes! Hey! It's ok! Snap out of it! Nobody here is going to hurt you! Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" Tony gently brushed his hand over the back of panicked man's hand. Loki jerked back and broke into a full out cry. He scrambled back as far as the chair would allow, huddled in as tight a ball as possible. 

"P-please.... n-no....no more...stop! Please stop!" Then he broke into ragged sobs and muted, gurgling screams. Head thrown back, mouth open wide, and body jerking. As though the ghosts of his past were taking hold of him.

Natasha had run to the kitchen and came back with a lemon. She dug her nails into it before waving it under Loki's nose and brushing it across his thin, overly pale lips... 

Loki was lost in an array of memory. Flash backs mingled together. 'You're _nothing_ Loki! You're less then a servant. Less then a _slave_ even! You are just a Jotun _whore_ , who's only purpose it to give pleasure! Now stop squirming, _runt_!' the Allfather's voice was gruff and deep from desire. His large phallus shoved deep down a young Loki's throat, causing it to bulge out where it filled. The vision shifted and the older God before him was then changed to Thanos. The intrusion in his throat swelled, Doubling in size. Loki couldn't breath! Couldn't move, couldn't do anything but struggle for air until his vision blacked out. Only to come to with rigid and textured erections pushing into him from all sides. Surrounded and being pulled and pushed as the chitari fought to use him. Doubling up in any possible hole or groove. He felt stretched and drilled open. Ripped and torn to make room for more members to shove into him. They grabbed his hair, arms and legs and pulled in all directions as they pleasured themselves, till he felt his body start to tear into separating parts, as He screamed.

Natasha squeezed the lemon, dripping juice into the panicked man's mouth.

Loki startled and gulped the sour liquid. He blinked and sucked at the unexpected flavor. Phantom Hands were still grabbing and shaking him, but not as vividly. He could hear voices that weren't chitari, Thanos or Odin. Stark? Romanov? Why are they here? He blinked again, trying to focus on their voices, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He could smell and taste the tart fruit. His head was clearing, chitari turned to the human forms. The dark rock and sky turned to Stark's living room.

He felt cold and clammy. His chest hurt as he struggled to intake air. He started to reach out, groping desperately to try and take hold of the person in front of him. Wanting help.

Romanov. He could hear her soft voice near his ear. "Breath....just breath. In........and out........in.......and out......just listen to my voice. Follow my breathing. In.....and out...." He gasped and gulped the air, trying to force it into his tight, cramping lungs. Eventually his breath slowed and deepened. His body was shaking violently. A blanket was draped over his shoulders and he jerked when a hand started rubbing gently on his back. Stark's, he realized. It was soft and slow. He was able to recognize it as friendly and not violent. 

Fully in the present, but still reacting to the adrenaline and emotional onslaught, He began to sob uncontrollably, with shaking heaves of breath. He brought his blanket covered arms up and hid his face in his arms and knees, surrounded by the blanket.

Loki knew he would be ashamed of his show of weakness later, when he was in control again. But He couldn't bring himself to care. He flinched when a hand was placed on his head, but he didn't resist when it gently pulled him to the side, to rest against Romanov's chest and shoulder. She ran fingers through his hair, and he realized she was humming a soft slow tune. He could feel it vibrate against his wet cheek. It took some time, but he was able to focus on it until the melody, warm soft vibrations, heartbeat, and her fingers in his hair, was all that existed to Him. He would chastise himself later for being so vulnerable and pathetic, but for now? He only felt grateful and a small bit of peace.


	13. I apologise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha talk, Thor threatens the light elves, and Loki apologises.

Slumped on the couch, Tony watched a sleeping Loki laying against Natasha, who was kneeling by his chair. They considered moving him to the sofa, but quickly found out he was quite heavy for his size. Must be an alien thing. 

"You know, I've never been on this side of a flashback before. I gotta say, I don't love it. I feel sorry for everyone that had to deal with mine. Though, I imagine going at it alone would be worse. I'd bet Loki is usually alone for his."

Natasha absently stroked black hair as she looked at Stark. "Most likely. If my suspicion about what he's been through is correct, He probably has flashbacks often. I feel confident in saying Asgard probably doesn't respect or acknowledge such things."

Tony rubbed his hands over his face. " I can't imagine what he's been through. His tortures were probably next level stuff. Shit we can't even imagine. What kind of crap would someone like him have to go through to brake him enough to invade a planet against his will? You knew asking him would do this, didn't you." It wasn't a question. They both knew.

She inhaled deeply. "I wanted to get an idea of it, and well, we did. Have you noticed how he responds to touch?"

Tony stood and started pacing. "Yeah. I noticed. He seems starved of it. And afraid of it. Both signs of heavily abusive relationships. Thor painted a pretty picture of mercy and forgiveness, but I'd bet everything I own that it's bullshit. It'd be interesting to get Loki's side of it. Think he'd be able to talk about it without.....this." He gestured at the passed out God.

Natasha quirked a lip and huffed. "Yeah, probably. I don't think this is a result of that. Maybe some. It definitely added to it. But I suspect, that part he'll be able to tell. I'm glad we decided to act as friends. To give the benefit of the doubt. He has been responding to it beautifully."

Tony chewed inside his cheek as he appraised the assassin. "Is that what we're doing? Acting? Manipulating? What are your intentions from here agent?"

Natasha lifted an eyebrow at the inventor. "Aren't we? Do you see yourself as his friend Stark? Will you be defending him against Thor? Because I can almost guarantee, you will lose. Do you believe everything Loki has been telling us? He is God of lies. We'd be fools to take everything he tells us at face value."

Stark ran a hand through his hair. "I know. I know! You don't have to preach it. I just...."

Natasha smirked, " _WANT_ to believe Him? I do too. I will, at the very least, keep acting like I do. Until something makes me think otherwise."

Tony let his arms hang as he looked over the trickster again.

"If this is an act, He is by far the best actor I've ever seen."

* * *

The noble light elves shrank back as Thor stormed through their palace corridors. He only had to aim his stormy glare at the guards for them to quickly open the throne room doors.

The old elf king quickly stood upon Thor's entrance.

"Allfather! Welcome back to our kingdom. W-what brings you here at this time?"

Thor stood at the bottom of the dais, in all his thunderous glory. Despite being several steps lower then the fair king, Thor's presence and stature made it seem as though he towered over them all.

"Loki has yet to be found. Your scouts and sorcerers are failing to meet my demands. If you wish to see your precious daughter again, I suggest you force some effort into your men. If I don't see results soon, it is your princess, who will suffer the consequences of your failure! You command the most reviled trackers and sorcerers in all the realms. So why have you yet to procure my brother?!?"

Quaking on the throne, the Elf hurried to assure Thor of their efforts.

"I have sent all my best people all over the nine. A few groups have even been sent beyond. You're brother is just very....elusive. HIs powers outmatch all others. Surely he will make a mistake, and then we will have him. Fear not my Lord. The Jotun will be reunited with you soon. We just need time."

Thor growled, causing all those around to cower. "He had better be. I trust I do not need to explain further what will happen should you fail. I would hate to have to use your daughter as a replacement for my brother. But if I do not have Loki soon...."

The old king staggered forward a step, reaching out in desperation. "NO! Please! Do not defile my daughter....If she was to be made impure...Her future could be jeopardized! She would be marked as defiled for life!"

Thor lifted his chin as he turned to leave, casting his farewell comments over his shoulder. "Then I suggest that you not fail. I have limited patience, and it has already been far too long."

* * *

Embarrassed, and a bit upset by his conduct earlier, Loki struggled to look the other two in the eyes. He felt vulnerable and weak. If these people intended him harm, he had given them exactly what they need. He had woken to find himself still laying against Romanov. Their voices filtering through to his unconscious mind. They seemed to be discussing the other avengers and their whereabouts.

Natasha noticed the change in Loki's breathing and slight tensing of his body.

"Hey there mister. Feeling better?" She kept a hand on his head till he began to sit up.

He awkwardly gave her an appreciative smile. "Yes. thank you. I am sorry for...all of this. I seldom can control when it happens. But your kindness has made it....less awful. I apologise for any inconvenience." 

Stark gave him a lopsided smile. "No problem Crimson Peak. I get flashbacks here and there too. I know how much they suck, and how little anyone can do about it."

Loki's brow furrowed in confusion as he mouthed 'crimson peak'. "I do not understand these names you call me....are they meant to be insulting or endearing?"

Stark burst out a laugh. "HA! No, neither actually. I just call people by whatever they remind me of, really. The guy on the movie Crimson Peak just looks a lot like you. I have issues with using given names I guess."

Loki nodded his understanding, though he wasn't sure he understood. "Why do you get flashbacks? If you do not mind my asking..."

Tony waved a hand about, "Naw, it's fine. I was abducted and tortured for a while. They wanted me to build a majorly badass weapon for them. After a while, I agreed and pretended to do what they wanted. But I really made my first ironman suit. There was another guy there. He put the first of these," He tapped on his arc reactor, "in me, hooked up to a car battery. It keeps the remaining shrapnel in my blood from getting to my heart. The torture of choice was, of course, drowning. So, ya know. Water, electricity....they don't mix well."

Loki slowly shook his head. "No...they do not." He agreed.

Stark continued, "I got revenge. Wiped them out. But water still causes flashbacks or panic attacks. Sparks too, sometimes. Which sucks as an engineer."

Loki had heard a version of this story from Barton, but it seemed to stand out more when told by Stark. Not being under Thanos' influence helped too. "I had heard of your, arc reactor. But had little detail. When it countered the power of the staff, I knew it must be something powerful. But I had no time to dwell on it, as the mind influence led me to the next task. Which, I suppose, was to eliminate you. I do apologise for that. I am relieved you were able to survive it."

Tony lifted an eyebrow at him. "Are you?"

Loki looked down and away. Ashamed of his actions and weakness. If only he had withstood the tortures. Or been strong enough to fight the influence on his mind. But he had been weak. Pathetic. These people suffered because of it.

He whispered "yes...."

Tony could see the shame on the God's face and looked to Natasha with a look of question. She gave a look back of acknowledgment. The God seemed remorseful enough. He seemed to mean what he said, or, like Stark had said before, was the best actor ever.

"Hey! It's all good, Spock. I didn't die, the invasion was stopped, and we're all still free. Like, the real kind of free. Not whatever it was you were preaching before."

Loki pursed his lips at the casual mention of his time there before. He was confused by their treatment of him. They talked of before so casually. They didn't seem to hold a grudge or long for vengeance. It felt wrong, but he was gratefull all the same. Though it made him wary. They could still be trying to deceive him. Though to what end, He wasn't sure. If they wished him dead or caught, he would be by now. Or at least they would have attempted to by now. Unless they were stalling...

"I really ought to return home, as the eve is growing late. Do you suppose it safe to teleport from your launch port?"

Loki stood and began to make way to the large sliding doors. Though the two had been friendly enough, he couldn't help feeling a bit paranoid and on high alert at that time. He was sure there must be un underlying motive to all of this friendly acceptance of Him. He had shown weakness and allowed their behaviour to dull his sense of danger. Now he felt anxious to leave, before something could happen.

"No! Wait! You don't have to go! The night is just getting started! I'm enjoying getting to know you. You are by far the most interesting person I've ever met." Tony had moved to stand between Loki and the doors. Natasha also placed herself in his path. This set him on high alert. Why were they not letting him leave? Had they truly been deceiving him all this time? The thought stung more then he would have thought.

His voice dropped low and quiet. "Are you preventing me from leaving, Stark? Romanov?"

Stark scoffed, "No! Of course not. I'm just not anxious for the night to end. It's been fun, aside from your flashback of course. That wasn't exactly fun...."

Loki drew himself to his full height and looked down at the inventor. His face cold and threatening. "Then I would suggest you move aside, and let me pass. Before I move you myself. I would hate to brake another of your rather large windows."

Stark backed up a step, hands up in defense. "Woah there warlock! I didn't mean to suggest you weren't _allowed_ to leave. I just thought we were all having a good time. You can leave. I can see you must think we're a threat at the moment. So I'm gonna just go sit back down, before something bad happens." 

Stark moved around the Dark, imposing god and sat back down. Loki looked away from Stark now, and focused on Romanov, who was leaning against the glass of the doors, arms folded. 

"Miss Romanov, is there a reason you are blocking my way?" He made sure to stay intimidating. Tall and dark, glaring her down. Though she seemed unaffected, he sensed it was not true.

She gave a large sigh. "Not particularly. Just, I'm glad you came. It was nice. Getting to know you and all. Think we could do it again?"

Loki blinked several times. He didn't change his expression much, but her words threw him off. He allowed himself to relax a bit. Though he still felt impending betrayal. This was about the time things usually came crashing down on him.

"If you wish it. Perhaps we could arrange a future encounter. You know where to find me. Now, if you will excuse me..."

He stepped up to the door, Romanov still between them. Her head didn't even reach his chin. She had to lean her head all the way back to look up at him, which He found rather amusing. She stayed there, looking up at him. Searching his eyes. She gave a small smile and stepped to the side. His eyes followed her movement. He nodded with a tight smile and marched through the glass door. 


	14. An Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is introduced to a carnival, Clint and Natasha spend some time together.

"What is the purpose of this contraption?" Loki looked up at the tracks that curved up and down, swirling and twisting. Natasha shrugged, "It's fun. Most people love roller coasters. You can't be on earth and NOT try a roller coaster." Stark piped in on Loki's other side. "Or an elephant ear. You have to eat one of those too. Probably cotton candy as well...But after the roller coaster, or you won't keep it all inside you where it belongs. So, lets scoot! Move it peoples, daylight is burning and we have an agenda!"

Loki watched another train full of screaming mortals whizz by. He had some concerns. Both mortal companions grabbed an arm and dragged him to the very long line next to the treacherous thing. The line seemed to take forever, but also not long enough. Loki found he was being strapped in by an over enthusiastic Stark, in no time. "Are you certain these restraints are adequate? The expeditiousness of the cart, and the gradient of the slope suggest that-" They shot forward, sucking the air from Loki's lungs. Pressed back against his seat, he tried not to panic as all logic screamed danger at him.

He realized Stark was screaming, which alarmed him. Was he frightened? Did he think they were unsafe? Tony turned and grinned at him. He yelled over the wind and mechanics. "Get ready! This is the best part!" Loki felt thoroughly perplexed. He looked forward just in time to see the loops and swirls coming up, before they were being thrown upside down and spinning in what felt like out of control. Loki was considering teleporting back to the ground, but they slowed and approached the docking station before he could. Relieved and trying not to show his slight trembling, Loki was quick to exit and move away from the blasted thing. 

"Wasn't that awesome! It's almost like flying!" Loki shot a look of contempt at the man. "That was nothing like flying. Flying you have control. No part of the body feels like it's about to depart in another direction." Stark smirked at him. "Hey, I _know_ what flying feels like, remember? _Ironman_? I still think it's similar." Loki sneered at him. "Perhaps your _primitive_ method of flying is similar. But I assure you, _mine_ is not. It is finesse and grace. Gliding on the warm swells of air. Fluid, like silk ribbons pulled through-" Stark interrupted, "Yeah, yeah. I get it. My way is clunky, and your way is airel ballet. Just gotta rub it in. I'll have you know, my tech is NOT primitive. It's top of the line baby." Loki gave a condescending smile. "Of _course_ it is." Tony sneered at Loki. "Hey! You don't have to be an asshole! I KNOW your powers are ALL MIGHTY. But my tech takes a _lot_ of genius to think up. Thank you VERY much." Loki gave an expression of mock confusion. "I do not know what you are so upset about. I _agreed_ with you. There's no need for insult." Stark smirked a half grin. "Yeah, ok." Then walked over to Romanov while muttering to himself. _Asshole_. Loki chuckled.

Natasha held out her loot. Cotton Candy, elephant ear, large brick of fries, and a foot long corn dog. Stark whooped and grabbed a couple items. He ripped off a piece of elephant ear and handed it to Loki. "Here, try this." Loki took it and looked it over, sniffed it, then took the tiniest of nibbles. "Oh come on! You're killing me here! Bite it already!" Stark was almost bouncing in anticipation. It made Loki want to go slower. Grinning while staring straight at Tony, He slowly licked a bit of white powder off, then nibbled a bit more, then licked another small bit. Stark groaned. " **Argh**! I can't watch. It's like watching grass grow." He ignored Loki's snicker as he ripped off his own piece and bit a big chunk out of it. Natasha chuckled at him, as she took a piece of her own. "Where to next boys?" Stark licked the powder off his lips. "Do they have a fun house here? We should totally hide in there, then have Loki come find us." Natasha stared at him blankly. "What? He has magic! It'll be easy for him. I just wanna see if I can confuse him or maybe even jump out or something." "You are a child Tony. Such, a, child. _Fine_! Pull out the map so we can find the stupid thing."

The Ferris wheel rounded the top of it's rotation, and Loki had to admit, the carnival lights looked spectacular at night. Natasha let out a content sigh next to him. "I love the lights. Especially now that they use LED. So vivid and bright." Loki didn't know what LED was, but he agreed it was beautiful. He looked at Romanov, appreciating her serene countenance. "Thank you for bringing me. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in a very long time. A few hundred years at least." Natasha hummed in response. "Mmmm....That's a long time. I'm glad too." She looked at him and smiled. Their eyes locked, each searching the others. Natasha smiled again, then started to slip her hand around his arm above the elbow, "Is this ok?" He paused a moment before slowly nodding. She slid her arm around his and gave it a light squeeze. Looking back out into the night she sighed. "Where do you think Stark ran off to?" Loki was still a bit stunned into silence from the affectionate touch. He was trying not to let it effect Him, but was failing. He reminded himself she could still be after something. That this likely wasn't real affection. Nobody gave him real affection. Even his mother's was laced with negativity and lies. So he pushed back any surges of emotion. He did not need sentiment making him more vulnerable then he already was. The reminder that this could all be a ploy. That these were not real friends, made his emotions harden. He had let himself get swept up in the moment again. One of these times, he will be paying for it. "Loki? Are you ok? Your mood seems to have changed...Is something wrong?" Loki looked at her. She seemed concerned. She acted the part very well. But there was a hint of something false. What it was, he had no idea. But it was enough to allow him to let go of the idea of true friends, and just play the part. "No. Just weary, I suppose. It has been a tiring day. Stark is difficult to keep up with at times."

She nodded slowly. She didn't think He was telling the truth, and expected she wouldn't find out any more details. "Well, this ride is almost over. We can find Tony, and have Him get us a ride home. Do you want us to drop you off?" He shook his head. "No thank you. I will just teleport." She smiled and rubbed a hand up and down his arm. "Ok. But if you want a ride, we don't mind. I wouldn't mind hanging out a bit longer." 

Loki looked away from her, his expression had become pained. It was getting unbearable. If she was deceiving him, it was going to hurt when all is reveled. He wanted to grab and shake her. Demand she tell the truth of her intentions. But He knew it wouldn't work, despite knowing if it was a lie she told. He scolded himself. He was only craving affection in general. It wasn't like He had true affection for _her_ specifically.

Natasha noticed Loki's change in demeanor. He must be putting up his defenses again. She had them almost broken down to rubble, but every time he was quick to build them back up. She didn't truly think He was planning anything though. Facts lined up with his story. His behavior as well. But she was not in the habit of trusting people. Her training led her to constantly manipulate. Gaining power and influence over the person until they were putty in her hands. Loki had so many aspects that could be exploited, it should be easy. But He has had centuries to build his defenses. Still, she didn't feel it would take much more before he would open up and say or do anything she wanted. The idea thrilled her.

Once home, Loki shifted his clothes to sleep wear before plopping onto the bed. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. He didn't know what to think of his new acquaintances. Stark was playful and teasing. He enjoyed the banter. Romanov seemed kind and affectionate. But there seemed to always be a hint of that falseness. He didn't sense that so much with Stark, but also suspected that Stark wasn't acting. If he was hiding untruths, He wasn't doing it by lying or deceiving. Making it so Loki could not detect it. If that were true, He truly was a genius. That would be a clever way to deceive a God of lies. The mere thought of it impressed him.

The day had been enjoyable, whether it was false or not. He found himself looking forward to the next outing. Despite concerns of honesty and deception, he found his feelings towards the two humans were fond. Happy? Perhaps....

"Stark, I have told you repeatedly. We can't fully trust him yet. I know you aren't that gullible." Tony scowled at her in irritation. "I KNOW that Nat. I keep telling you, I know! But I don't think he's a threat. I just think we need to stop pretending to be his friend, and actually BE his friend. God knows he needs them. I just feel bad for the guy." Tony slouched in his seat of the car, arms folded. He pouted out the window. Natasha fixed him with a hard stare. "Despite that, you did video and record everything, right?" He snarled an affirmative at her. "He didn't use magic today, so getting a read on that didn't happen. I think we can at least use that data to analyze his biology for weaknesses. Don't look at me like that. You and I both know, if we have to fight him again, we will lose if we don't figure it out now. The kryptonite is a good start. But it takes too long. We need to be able to bind his magic quickly. We still don't have an effective way to contain Him. Maybe if we laced the cell with the same properties as the kryptonite, _Can we call it something else_? I feel like an _idiot_ saying kryptonite."

Tony turned a large grin on her. "That, my dear Widow, is a perfect reason to keep calling it kryptonite."

* * *

The stability ball bellow Natasha's upside down body wiggled slightly when the door to the gym opened. She was balancing on the ball, forearms in a V and her hands clasped together. The rest of her body created a perfect line, all the way up to her toes pointing at the ceiling.

"Is that all ya got?" Natasha didn't bother looking at Barton as he taunted her. "C'mon, Tash, you can do more then that." She gritted her teeth. Fine. He wants more, he'll get more. With a slight bounce, she rolled the ball slightly as her arms straightened into a full handstand. Then she let her knees bend and her feet dropped backwards, only to swing forward as her arms bounced up off of the ball, flipping upright. Her bottom landed on the ball and with the rebound, she used the momentum to backflip, hands on the ground, ball held between her knees and released just in time to fly into Clint's stomach.

She landed her flip gracefully, before walking over and looking down at a wiped out Clint. He looked up at her, a bit stunned, then broke into a ridiculous grin. "That was awesome!" She snorted and grabbed his hand to yank him up on his feet. "Well, it was more fun then what I was going to do, in any case. Want to race me on the obstacle course?" she wagged her eyebrows at him with a smirk. "Psh, you and I both know you will win that every time. Now if you want to compete by throwing knives, or shooting a bow, then you're on." Her smirk broke into a full grin. "Alright. Knives. We'll aim at apples on our heads, to make it fun." Clint laughed, then noticed she was serious. "Oh, uh....I don't think I'm comfortable with that...can't we just use targets?" Romanov rolled her eyes and muttered something in Russian. "Fine. Meet you at the range. Can I be creative with my target?" Clint eyed her suspiciously. "Er, I guess? Nothing living Nat." She chuckled and jogged off. "Nat? NAT!"

Clint was stapling his paper target to the face of the practice dummy, snickering all the while. "Really Clint? Loki?" Clint shrugged in mock innocence, "What?!? I owe the guy a knife to the head. Or arrow, since he caught the last one. At least it almost blew his brains out. His expression was priceless. Wiped off that stupid smug grin." 

Natasha studied the picture. Now that she knew the guy on a personal level, and the story behind it all, she found it hard to joke about Him with Clint this time. It just made her sad. And a bit mad. She felt defensive on his behalf, but knew if she said anything it would cause suspicion.

She looked at the God's eyes. Blue. Not like Clint's were, but definitely not the light sage Green they were the other day. Or the red, she thought with a small smile. Remembering the ice spider, so delicate, and in her honor. He had been so open with them. So trusting. so desperate for friends. She felt a little guilty that she had been playing him. He was supposed to be the bad guy. He had to have been acting for some of it. Only, she knew that wasn't true. She had hoped to uncover His plot. Draw him in, have him confide in them. But, when He did...It wasn't nefarious. Was not evil in any way. In fact, it was good. Really good. Better then She was.

Natasha flinched and instinctively grabbed the hand waving in front of her face, twisting it back till it almost snapped.

"OWOWOWOWOW!!!! Stop! Jeez Nat! I was just trying to get your attention. You looked like you were having a moment with the paper god. Get all dreamy and lost in his eyes? We gonna do this, or what?" She glared at him. "If you do not wish to be my target, I suggest you not taunt me." she was pointing a knife at him, before turning and walking away. "Fine. Sheesh. So tense lately. What's your target anyway?" Clint looked over at her target setup. It was a 2 foot Hawkeye stuffy, with an apple stuck on it's head.

"Oh that's funny. Guess we'll see if I would have survived after all, eh?" 


	15. Another Visiter

Pencil scratches were the only sound filling the large sitting room. Steve's hand elegantly manoeuvring the point to create the New York landscape. Facing the window, he had a good view from this high up. Things were so different then when he had been growing up. So much change. He had gotten used to a lot of it by now, but every once in a while, something would strike him as new or odd. But the pencil and paper were very familiar. The feel of it in his hand. The light texture and glide across paper. Simple lines morphing into a work of art. This was something he had always been able to do. Big or small, before and after the ice. This was a part of him. With every change he learns to live with, drawing was unchanging and familiar. 

He had started shading the buildings, when the elevator opened for Stark to stroll out, hands in his pockets. "Hey there spangles! Whatcha sketch'n?" Steve sighed in resignation that his quiet peace was now over. No such thing exists around Tony. "Just the landscape. I love the lines and texture possibilities. Especially from this high up." Stark came over and stood next to Steve's chair to look out the window with him, hands in his pockets.

"It is a great view. It's always there, and sometimes I forget to appreciate it." Steve started sketching again. "Mmm....That's likely to be true with most things. We start taking it for granted. Forget to appreciate it. I _can_ say, that is one nice thing about being thrown into a new time. It's like being a child and learning about everything for the first time. Leaves you in awe and wonder."

Tony looked down at the Captain. Glanced over his artwork. Steve really was good at it. "I'm glad you decided to stay here with us. I know we didn't exactly see eye to eye for a while, and Shield kept you busy forever. But....I'm glad you're here, and part of the team. I mean, I'm glad you're in our time. I realize you may have had a better relationship with my dad, and Him being dead probably sucks for you. But, maybe we could get along some day too. Even though I'm not him." He gave a lopsided grin at the other.

Steve watched Tony, his awkward stance, his nervous twitch. "Tony, is something going on you want to talk about?" Stark huffed out a laugh and looked away. "'Course not. Just feeling sentimental I guess. Realizing how valuable friends are. How nice it is to have them. That's all. I just, don't have many. So, what we have, may not be friendship, but...whatever it is, I appreciate it." Considering this, Steve nodded and gnawed on his lip. "Ok. I can accept that. You know, I don't.....I don't feel like your dad was better then you. I, I do miss Him. But, part of that is because He was a part of _that_ life, and I _miss_ that life. A lot. I think you are a better man then your dad was." Tony looked over at him. Several emotions flitting over his face. He gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. It looked as though he wanted to say something, but was feeling too emotional to get it out. After shifting uncomfortably, Tony nodded again and left the room. Steve watched him leave and stayed looking after him. That was odd. Nice even. Maybe they could be friends after all.

Steve looked back out the window and resumed his drawing. He scanned across the horizon, debating what to add or leave out. Something caught his eye though, on the far right. On the helipad. A dark figure. A woman? He stood up and went to see, at the same time Tony came quickly back into the room. "Jarvis said we have a visitor." Steve nodded and gestured to the woman, who was now striding confidently towards the glass doors. They quickly made their way over to meet up with her.

After walking through the sliding doors, she halted and gave a quick bow, fist to her heart. "I am Sif. From Asgard. I come on behalf of my people, however my King, Thor, is not aware of my quest. I wish to speak with the heroes of Midgard who call themselves Avengers." The two men glanced at each other, and Steve took the lead. "Er, that's us. Or, we're part of it anyway. I am Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. This is Tony Stark who is also Ironman. What business do you have that brought you here?" She gave them both a once over before gesturing to the sitting area. "Mind if we sit? There is much to tell." Both men nodded , "Yeah, sure."

They sat opposite her and gestured for her to begin. She nodded, "I have fought and trained alongside the King and his brother, as well as the warrior three, whom you may have heard of. I love my king dearly. I honer him, and will fight to my death for Him. But, He is not well. He has become obsessed with finding his brother, Loki. I do not fault Loki for escaping the king. His majesty was....unkind to him. He....I do not know how much is safe to reveal. Suffice it to say, Loki shall suffer, should he return to Asgard. However, Thor has all the nine in upheaval in search of him. He has taken dignitaries hostage, and threatened war to the realms reluctant to assist in the search. Already he has burned villages, and slaughtered innocents in his rage. It has been some time now, and he grows more deranged each day. I felt it necessary to come to Midgard for two things. First, Thor has decided to take the mortal Jane Foster back to Asgard. He hopes having her as his consort will help temper his anger. This was the council's suggestion, and he latched onto it. I fear for her safety, as she is mere mortal. In his enraged state, I am unsure as to how she will fare. I would suggest hiding her away, so she can not be taken. The second, is about Loki. I have been told, by a reliable source, that some of you know where he is. I will not ask for you to reveal anything to me, But I would ask that you relay a message to the lost Prince."

She looked between them waiting for an answer. Stark fidgeted, and Steve looked confused. "We haven't seen Loki. Thor came and told us He might be on earth, but we haven't been able to find him yet. Nothing bad has been happening, so we thought maybe Thor had been mistaken." Tony cleared his throat, "Actually, that isn't entirely accurate." He winced when Steve shot a shocked glare at him. "We haven't really told _anyone_ yet, ok?! We figured out where he was and confronted him." Steve's mouth was hung open. "You _what_?!? You confronted Loki. Alone? without backup? and wait, who's we?" Tony fiddled with a figurine on the side table. "Romanov. She was the one to go see him first." He held a hand up to stop any comments, "I built a magic dampener first. I call it Loki's Kryptonite. His magic and strength seep away the longer he's around it. Tash took it with her when she visited Him. I'm happy to say, it worked like a charm. Though, it may not have been necessary."

Steve shook his head exasperated. He threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine. Whatever. So we know where he is apparently. What did you want us to tell him?" Sif had silently watching between the two. She felt the mortal a fool for confronting Loki without assistance, but they did seem to have survived it. "I want you to ask Him to surrender." Tony shot a heated glare at her and Steve looked surprised. Tony did not like the idea at all. "What?! Why would he do that? Didn't you _just_ say he would suffer?" Sif nodded and looked to the floor, sad. "Yes. he will. But as of now, the whole nine suffers for his absence. Jane will suffer. The elf princess has been taken hostage and Thor intends to use her to replace Loki if the the elf scouts do not find him. He doesn't even want her. It would be purely out of spite and revenge. She would suffer greatly. Thor is prepared to start wars and deprive realms of their resources. Asgard is under constant Lightning storms. The rain is drowning our crops, and the lightning has caused many fires. Thor executes many who come back empty handed. Short of Thor's death, Loki is the only one who can stop the madness. While I hold no love for the Prince, I do not wish to see him in Thor's hands once again. But there is no other way."

Recognizing the dilemma, the men stayed silent in thought. Tony scoffed and shook his head. "It isn't right. He shouldn't have to sacrifice himself because Thor has a spoiled brat tantrum. Thor needs to grow up and get over it! How can he just get away with being a tyrant and selfish pig?!?" Sif sucked in a breath. "You should not say such things! There are people always watching! You do not wish for Thor to turn his wrath on to your realm as well."

Steve nudged Tony's shoulder. "Calm down Stark. We'll think of something. I didn't realize we were so concerned with Loki's welfare?" He raised an eyebrow at Tony in question. Tony had his arms crossed and was scratching at his chin. "Ok, so, I may have had him over for dinner a while ago," Steve looked shocked, "Tony! That's insane! What were you thinking?!?" Tony shrugged and dropped his hands down to his hips. "Well, when I was out grocery shopping with him, I sort of invited myself to the dinner party him and Nat were planning. We cooked together, ate together, then hung out and chatted for a while. It was no big deal."

Steve's eyebrows were comically raised high on his forehead. "You.....you...what? You went Shopping? With Loki? Dinner party with Nat? You guys, cooked together? Are we talking about the same Loki? Villain? Dark magic? Kills people? Has an army of aliens? Creepy grin and evil laugh?" Stark folded his arms again, almost petulant. "He's not like that, ok? He was mind controlled, just like Clint. Well, not Just like him, but it was similar. and he was tortured. For a year before he gave in. And he threw the fight. He wanted to loose. He came because some creepy guy made him, but he basically handed the win to us because he didn't want to win."

Steve looked skeptical. "You sure? It didn't feel easy at the time...We almost had our butts whooped." Stark laughed darkly. "And isn't that the kicker. He showed us some of the magic he can do. And Yeah. He definitely threw the fight. No doubt about it. Did you know he can turn into a blue ice sorcerer? Yeah. Can make weapons of ice come out of his hands. Can burn your skin with a touch. Or that he can apparently, be encompassed in fire? Or control fire? He can teleport, fly, turn people into animals. He said he can even poses another person."

Sif groaned. They looked at her in question. "I have first hand knowledge of THAT ability. I'm the one he possessed. Not a pleasant experience." Steve shook his head in disbelief. "Ok, so...what do we do? You make him sound like a normal guy, except that he's super powerful. As a villain, it was easier to imagine turning him in, but...if he was innocent, and is good...I don't know what we should do." Stark pressed his thumb and forefinger to his eyes. "We don't have to decide. We'll just tell Loki the message and let Him decide whether or not to be the sacrificial lamb. For the good of all the nine realms, apparently." 

Natasha and Clint were chatting as they entered the common room. Nat stopped abruptly as she surveyed the mood of the room. Stark and Rogers were having a heated conversation. Stark was pacing and Steve had his arms folded along with a scowl. Clint noticed Natasha stop, and looked to see what stopped her. "Uh, hey guys. What's up? Why are you all looking so angry? The Yankees lose?"

Stark rolled his eyes and turned away from them. Steve just looked stern. "Sheesh. Did someone's puppy die?" Both men glared at Him. Tony leaned over and whispered to Steve. "Clint can't know." Steve nodded in agreement. Tony whipped around to face Barton. "We ran out of booze. I had an _awesome_ evening planned, and it's ruined because _Steve_ drank the last of it and didn't order more. It's fine though, because I had Jarvis order more. Except that now the elevator isn't working and someone has to take the stairs down and get it from the front desk. Looks like you just volunteered with your annoying comments."

Clint gave a glare of disbelief and irritation. "I will not. I'm not taking all those stairs, just so you can get drunk." Tony quirked an eyebrow. "I'll tip you $100." Nat elbowed Clint. "You can take the vents on the way down. I'd really like a vodka to wind down with." Clint growled. " Fine. Y'all owe me." Tony nodded and shooed him away. "Fine, fine. Now get." Barton rolled his eyes and left. The stairway door slammed behind him.

Natasha turned to the men and gave a questioning look. "Why are we getting rid of Barton? Does this have to do with our new friend? Whom the captian must know about now." Steve looked a bit surprised at her assessment, but Tony wasn't at all. "Yup. Er, What's with the headless doll." He nodded to the decapitated Hawkeye doll she held. Natasha grinned and looked it over. "Oh, Clint just irritated me, so I intimidated him. Looks better this way, don't you think?" Tony chuckled. "Well that sounds like it was entertaining. Anyway, a friend of Thor's came and gave us a message to give to Loki. Steve, you give her the details. I have to get Jarvis to put a bunch of alcohol downstairs for Clint to get."

Clint was muttering to himself as he walked back up the massive amount of stairs. The elevator just HAD to stop working when stark had an order to retrieve. Shouldn't he have servants for this crap? Although, there are several different elevators, maybe just the one that goes to the penthouse was out. He found the next elevator and tried the button. It lit up! Yes! The doors opened and he stepped inside. But if they work... wouldn't Jarvis had told stark? Something seemed fishy. He stopped the elevator a floor before the common floor. He slipped his shirt off and made a makeshift sling for the alcohol. After Slipping it over a shoulder, he stepped onto a chair and opened a ceiling vent. Climbing in, he adjusted the sling and started crawling. 

Clint was just over the sofa, looking through the grate. He could see Stark and Rogers backs. He strained to hear their conversation. 

"What if he won't turn himself in? That would be condemning 9 realms of people. One life, for billions." Natasha was being matter of fact. Though her heart twinged at the words. Stark looked at her with disbelief. "How can you be so cold? He's basically a friend. Would you turn in any of us in His situation?" Steve sighed, "That isn't fair Tony. This is not a situation any of would be able to decide easily. We shouldn't have to sacrifice one man to save billions, but the fact is, there really isn't any other choice." Tony shook his head in irritation. Natasha cut in before he could say more. "Loki can't hide forever. Thor would find him eventually anyway. Turning him in now, instead of waiting for Thor to find him, would save lives. _Human_ lives. There really isn't a choice here." Tony looked to the ground, feeling defeated. Natasha put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Tony. I can be the one to give him the message. Let's just wait and see what he does for now. OK?" Tony shrugged off her hand. He gave her a look of distaste, before turning and leaving the room.

Steve sighed and rubbed his neck. "Nat, want me to come with you? He may lash out." Natasha nodded, "Sure. It's going to hurt him. It's possible He thinks of us as friends. That was our intention anyway. Maybe we could persuade him to choose to surrender. It would be easier on everyone." Rogers hummed in response. "Yeah, but at what cost to Loki? Stark seems to be pretty upset about it. Think he was pretending, or actually thinks of him as a friend?" Natasha pursed her lips, but didn't answer.


	16. He would be a shell of himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Steve talk to Loki.

Natasha waited at Loki's door. She'd knocked this time, figuring it would be best to show respect from the beginning. Though surprising him last time was very amusing. She snicked at the memory. His startled face, the dropped plate. Being wrapped around his body. Him laying on top of her...

The door opened, and she paused, waiting for him to greet her, but nobody was there. "Come in Miss Romanov." She heard him, but couldn't see him. Stepping in she spotted him sitting at a desk in the corner of the living room. He was writing what looked like a letter. He didn't look up at her as he continued. "What brings you here miss Romanov? I would have expected a call or phone message to request or announce a visit, prior to arriving." He paused and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Though I suppose you didn't even bother to knock at your last visit. This would be considered an improvement, I suppose."

He scooted his chair back and stood as he placed the letter in an envelope. After slipping several $100 bills in with it, he sealed it with a wax press. Then flourished his hands and it vanished. He turned and stalked towards her, hands clasped behind his back. He stopped when he was close enough she had to tilt her head back to look at him. He cracked a smirk at her. "What can I do for you Lady Romanov?" She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Her resolve crumbled upon seeing Him. The thought of hurting him making her stomach churn. She didn't show any emotions, but she couldn't keep it that way if she spoke while looking up at Him. She drew in a long breath, licked her lips, then looked down. She cleared her throat before starting to talk. "I....." Deep breath. "Um, can we sit?"

Loki felt concern at her inability to speak. "Is something wrong, Romanov?" His voice was low and quiet. She didn't answer, which answered well enough. "I see." He dropped his gaze as well. He pivoted and walked towards the couch. He gestured at it in permission to sit, but continued to the window himself, hands reclasped behind him. Staring out at nothing, he steeled himself and waited.

Natasha slowly walked to the couch and sat on the edge. Deep breath. "Sif visited us. She had news of Thor. She asked us to give you a message." She noticed Loki's posture stiffen, and his fists clenched, at Thor's name. But he did not move or say anything. She took another steading breath. "Thor is terrorizing the nine realms. Tearing them apart to find you." Her voice hitched at the end, and she couldn't continue. She struggled to speak a few more times with no success. She turned and muttered into the communicator in her ear. "Steve, I can't..." Static, "ok, I'm coming, hang on." 

Easily able to hear, Loki whipped around, "You brought Rogers?! Is He..." He wanted to ask if he was a friend or foe, but knew she would not give an answer he could trust. He could hear footsteps in the hall. He gathered his magic to lock the door and delay Rogers from getting in, only to find He couldn't. He tried calling it again, with no success. "Wha...no... Natasha?" He looked up at her, confusion, betrayal, dread, hurt all flitting over his features. She wouldn't look at Him. Her eyes fixed on the floor away from him. She had depowered him with that blasted crystal Stark created. This must not be _just_ a social visit. He felt very vulnerable in that moment. He would be able to do very little against the Captain of America.

Steve came through the door and Loki took on a defensive stance, facing Him in bitter resolve.

Loki stood there, silent. Waiting. With a heated glare.

Steve faltered a bit, looking at Loki. He knew it was Loki he was going to see here, but knowing and seeing, were not the same. Loki was in a white button up collared shirt with a silk green and black tie, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black dressy slacks, pressed and sleek, with thin white pinstripes. His hair was slicked and tied back. He looked good. Normal. Clean cut and professional. Standing tall with hands clenched by his side, legs in a wide stance, he looked imposing, but not at all like a villain. His green eyes were boring into Him, and it made Steve gulp.

He held his hands up, in a gesture of peace. "Uh, er, I'm just here to support Natasha. I don't mean any harm. We're here to relay a message, nothing more." Loki didn't move at first. He seemed to be searching his soul. Absorbing his words and looking for a lie. It reminded Him, this was a powerful God. More or less. It made him shutter.

Loki finally gave a curt nod, then tilted his head to the couch, indicating he could sit. Steve let out a breath He didn't realize he had been holding, and cautiously sat by Natasha, watching Loki the whole time, as Loki did the same. The God had folded his arms and turned to face them, but he was no less intimidating. Steve could see well defined muscles on his chest, where the shirt was pulled tight, and his arms bulging under the shirt sleeves. Loki stood towering over them, head held high, while still looking down at them. He looked very royal at the moment.

Steve cleared his throat, feeling uneasy. "So uh, I guess Nat told you that Sif came, and that Thor is out of control. Apparently he's forcing all the realms to assist in the search for, uh, for you. He has taken royal hostages and threatens to replace you with the Elf Princess. Just to make them help faster. I guess they have the best resources?"

Loki nodded, "They do." He didn't say anything more, so Steve continued. "Sif said Thor is killing people in anger for failing, and wiping out villages from his temper. His temper is also destroying Asgard from excessive rain and lightning fires." Steve felt even more uneasy, as Loki hadn't changed in stance or expression, seemingly unresponsive to the news of his home and the nine being terrorized. He sucked in another long breath. "Thor intends to take Jane Foster to Asgard, as his consort, I think. Sif seemed to be afraid for her safety. Her last request was to tell you, and make a request of you. She, um....she is asking that....er, well, for the good of everyone, She thought it best, if you...uh...Give yourself up.....to, um..to Thor..."

He cleared his throat. He couldn't keep eye contact with the unflinching God staring down at him. There was awkward silence as they waited for his response. Only, He wasn't responding. They started to shift and fidget uncomfortably.

Loki finally broke the silence. "Is that all you have come to say?"

They both nodded uncomfortably. "Than I will ask that you leave now. Take that infernal crystal with you." He added with a sneer.

Natasha felt awful. Dejected. Guilty. She knew he was being cold because He felt betrayed. Hurt probably. Steve had gotten up and made his way to the door, but she couldn't make herself just leave. She stepped closer to Loki, wringing her hands. She looked up at his cold, hard expression as he glared at Her. His angular jaw flexed as he clenched it.

Her voice came out a whisper, "I'm sorry, Loki. Really, I don't want it. Don't want you to turn yourself in. But I can't think of any other way....If everyone is in trouble like Sif said, it has to be stopped. Unless you can think of something?" She searched his eyes for...anything. He softened his stare and stance, dropping his arms limp by his sides, before looking to the ground.

His voice was quiet and slightly shaky. "No...I can not. But Romanov, do you understand what it is you ask of me? I do not know that I can...." His voice hitched and he trailed off. Natasha brought a hand up slowly, making sure he could see it and stop her if He wanted. She gently placed it along one side of his jaw, caressing lightly with her thumb. He flinched slightly, but still brought his hand up to place over hers and turned his face a bit into it, eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry...." She repeated, knowing it wasn't nearly enough. "Maybe if you surrender, Thor will be easier on you. You could play him..." Loki looked at her with a sad smile, and watery, large bright eyes. "Perhaps. It is worth a try. Though that is how I escaped last time. I do not think he will be easy to decieve again."

His broken expression was killing her. She wanted to give comfort, but was so very limited on ways to do so. She let her hand trail down his neck to rest on his chest, his hand staying on hers. She leaned in and rested her head against him, slowly moving her whole body closer. She herd his breath catch and felt a tremor run through Him. She could feel his heart beat speeding up too. She slowly moved her arms around him, trailing her hands against Him so there were no surprises. Once she was fully hugging him, she tightened the embrace, nuzzling into him. He didn't respond at first, stiff and unsure. But after the initial uncertainty, he relaxed into the hold and placed his own hands around her as well. One placed on her head, the other around her upper back. She could feel his quivering breathing through his raising chest.

The emotions were becoming uncontrollable, and Loki felt vulnerable to Romanov's attentions. He wanted it to be real. This affection. Their friendship. It couldn't hurt to assume it is at this point. He released any doubts he had about their relationship. Allowed himself to believe he had a friend. It will help later. Especially if he would be submitting himself to Thor. To have someone out in the nine that cared about him...That cared that he was being hurt. It would help him not brake. To not despair completely.

He pulled her tighter. He wanted to bury his face in her hair, but she was too short when this close. Her hands were caressing circles on his back and her face tucked in against his chest. It felt nice. Better then any embrace he had received since his wife and child... 

He couldn't hold back the flood of hopeless despair taking over. He knew he would need to surrender to Thor. He knew he would be punished severely. He knew Thor was going to brutally use him. Degrade Him. Make him feel like nothing but the Jotun Whore, Thor viewed him as. The memory of times before giving fuel to the fear taking over. He was suddenly crying and shaking. He couldn't help the sobs that started forcing their way out.

His knees buckled, and he collapsed, sinking to the floor. His arms stayed around the petite woman, only now they were around her waist and his face was against her stomach. He buried it into her soft sweater, holding on tight, as though he would fall apart if he let go.

Natasha ran fingers through Loki's hair and caressed his face and neck. She didn't bother with comforting words. They would all be lies. And Loki knows what is a lie. He was openly crying, hiccupping breaths and heaving sobs.

She stepped backwards, taking hold of his arm, and sliding it to his hand as she backed up. She sat on the couch, and pulled his hand gently to indicate for him to join her. He shuffled over and climbed onto the couch. She leaned back against the armrest and guided him to rest his head on her shoulder, partially laying over her reclined form.

He was holding her tight, hands gripped her sweater. "Natasha....I-I can not...*sob*..it will k-kill m-me. *heaving breath*- I will end up an, *gasp* an empty sh-shell." Natasha didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. No way to give verbal comfort. The situation was horrid. He sucked in a shuttering breath, "Th-thank you. For being my f-friend. *gasp* I have n-never h-had one b-before. I will, will g-g-go to Th-th....Thor. *heaving sob* I will d-do anything....anything f-for you and S-Stark. If you want m-me to g-go.....*Shuttering inhale* I w-will." She held his head and played with his hair. Occasionally wiping his tears. She placed light kisses on top of his head.

"Ok. I'm so sorry Loki. I just....there are no other options. I'd say we'll try to save you, but then we'd be right back in this situation. I don't know what to do. But, I'm happy to be your friend. You _deserve_ friends. You _deserve_ happiness. You _deserve_ love. You are _amazing_ Loki." She lifted his chin to look at her. "Do you hear me Loki? You, are, _amazing_. Strong. Brave. So _so_ brave. The bravest person I know. You are very clever. You WILL find a way to survive this. I believe in you. I'm going to miss you, very much."

His shaking body had quieted as he absorbed her words, though the tears grew large and heavy, as she spoke everything he had always longed to hear. Longed to believe.

He started sobbing again, once more burring his face into her shoulder and neck. But his arms wrapped more fully around her this time, holding her close to Him. He would thank her for her kind words, but he couldn't speak through the heaving sobs and gasps.

Natasha wracked her brain for a solution. Something to save this broken man. Something to give better comfort. Some kind of hope. But there was nothing. Ironically, _finally_ , she no longer felt suspicion or doubt about him. She felt him a friend. A _real_ one. And Her heart broke for him. She cried for the first time in a long, long time.

Loki jerked awake to a noise outside his apartment. He looked around, trying to orient Himself. He was laying partially on the couch, and partially on Romanov. They seemed to have slid down to lay flat. She was still asleep beside him. He brushed some hair off her face and behind an ear.

There was another sound, then loud footsteps approaching. Very loud footsteps. Which woke Natasha. She was instantly on guard. They both quickly stood., and they both looked around for a place to hide, shield themselves, weapons, and exits. He could teleport away with Natasha in his hold, except, the _stone_! He didn't have access to his powers as Natasha never left!

The door **burst** open! Two tall thin elves rushed in over the wrecked door, both had hands up casting spells. No! Loki stumbled back, then tried teleporting, out of instinct. He flickered, but didn't leave. He tried again, but then he was slammed backwards, hitting the wall, braking a hole into it. He tried to jump back up, only to realize he was pinned. Mjolnir! Thor was here! No! NO! NONONONONO!!!

He looked up to see Thor rushing Him. He let out a strangled cry of fear. Thor grabbed him by the neck and lifted Him off the ground, against the broken wall, Mjolnir flying back into his hand.

" _Brother_. You are MINE! _Never_ will you leave me again!" Loki steeled himself, focusing on breathing through the small passage left. In a raspy, breathless voice he snarled at Thor. "I will NEVER be yours, and I will _never_...... stop trying to get away..... from _you_. *Gasp* As long as you are an entitled, *Wheeze* selfish monster. Thinking you can *Raspy inhale* do whatever .....you wish to me. I will never..... fully.... submit." He panted, trying to catch enough breath, but feeling light headed.

When the door had burt open, Natasha Had drawn out a gun, but the elves used magic to fling it from her hands. She pulled out two knives, Gripping as tight as she could, and quickly leaped onto Thor's back. Clinging on, she stabbed one knife into his shoulder, the other around his neck in warning.

Thor roared as he dropped Loki. He reached up and around to grab at the small woman, but couldn't reach. She used the embedded knife to hold on and not fall. He grabbed the knife, along with her hand and yanked her forward. The knife in his shoulder tore out, and the one by his throat sliced along his neck, as she was pulled around to the other side. Neither injury seemed to phase the God.

Thor was holding Natasha by one wrist. He held her high, body dangling from her arm. She swiped at him with the knife, but couldn't reach. She tried to kick his chin, but he just swatted her leg away. "Lady Romanov. Stop this fighting at once, or I will be forced to break every one of your limbs." She paused, knowing he would do it. "You can't have him!" She spat at the thunder god. "You don't deserve him! Just leave him alone to live a normal life!"

Thor chuckled at her. "You are very feirce. A worthy member of the heroes of Midgard. But you dabble in the affairs of Gods. You will lose this fight Black Widow. i respect you. As a fellow Avenger and Warrier sister. But I warn you to leave this fight be."

Thor saw blury movment, right before Loki rammed the knife he had quietly taken from Natasha, into Thor's back. Loki pulled it back out, ready to stab again, but Thor roared out and swung Natasha around and into Loki, both of them tumbling to the floor. Both were able to roll gracefully into a crouch. Loki snarled at thor, ready to leap at him, when the elf warriors used their magic to still both of them.

Natasha was completely still, but Loki was able to fight it, moving slow and slugish. Thor growled at the stubborn Jotun and He gave a sharp kick to Loki's ribs, knocking him to the ground. Thor punched his shoulder, before kicking again, and again. Loki curled up, blocking what blows he could. Thor grabbed him by the shirt and picked Him up again.

With a cruel grin, Thor leaned in to speak in his ear. "We shall see, who's will is stronger. You will always submit in the end." Loki shivered at the confidence in Thor's tone. Loki did not feel that confedant in his own will.

He jerked back when a cold hard object was thrust against his neck. He squirmed and and grabbed at it, while it wrapped around him. Screams were wrenched from him as sharp pricks stung underneath the entire surface of it. The pricks turned to fiery bursts of agony, deeper inside. He was thrashing and incoherent as the pain became the sole focus.

He barely registered that Thor had dropped him. He writhed on the floor as stinging and burning flooded through his veins and nerves throughout his entire body. His screams were now gurgled and choppy. He wanted to pass out, or die, or anything to make it stop.

Thor watched in satisfaction as his Thrall contorted in pain on the floor. It was no more then he deserved for all the trouble he put Thor through. For all the suffering he caused in the nine realms. He smiled vindictively as he relished in the knowledge that Loki was his once again. This time, he would stay and obey. 

Thor turned slightly as Barton walked up beside him. Barton looked uncertain. "I thought you said it didn't hurt Him very much to put it on?" Thor grinned at him. "I had it altered. Loki must suffer for all suffering he has caused by escaping."

Clint gave Thor an uncomfortable smile. "Right. Of course." He cleared his throat. "Er, how long does it do this?" He gestured at the writhing prince. Thor continued to grin while watching his prisoner. "Until I make it stop. The initial attachment is over by now. This is purely punishment."

Clint was a bit surprised and didn't feel comfortable with the situation. He hated the dark god, but to watch him suffer like this.....felt wrong. Too much. He was having a hard time breathing and his stomach churned at the blood starting to trail from the man's mouth.

"I will slaughter you all!" Natasha screamed at them. She was in chains and cuffs now. The spell holding her now released. "Natasha? What are you dong here still?!?! You were supposed to have left hours ago!" Clint looked at her in horor. She wasn't supposed to know he was involved. Now she was bound by the gods.

Natasha snarled at Clint, "What are YOU doing here? Was this _you_? Did _you_ tell Thor about Loki?!" Clint shifted uncomfortably. "Er, yes...I heard you guys talking yesterday. I shouted at heimdall who got Thor. Then we followed you and Steve...But we waited! You were supposed to have left!"

With a shout and surge forward, as if to attack, she made it a few feet towards him before the elves stopped her. Despite her being bound, her feircness caused Clint to stumble backwards a couple steps.

"So my not being here, would make this ok?!? You are a fool Clint! You don't know what all is going on! You moron!" Barton looked confused and hurt. Afraid he had just lost his best friend.

He just wanted to get out of here. "Uh, maybe we should get a move on. Or, uh, I mean...." He couldn't think of a valid reason for them to leave. Thor looked at Barton, and chuckled at his weakness. "Very well, friend Barton." Thor bent down and traced a finger over one of the runes on Loki's collar.

The tortured, writhing god jerked a couple more times, then slumped limp, head lolling to the side before vomiting. A few spasms caused him to jerk here and there.

Once He was done and still, Thor clicked his tongue. "Loki, kneel." Thor's voice was cold and calm. Loki immediately started trying to kneel. He didn't have complete muscle control, parts of him flopping and useless. But he was able to make it to a kneeling position, hands resting on his thighs. He was breathing heavily, and sweat dripped down his temples.

"Loki, strip." The sweat drenched dress shirt was quickly removed, followed by the pants, "Leave your under shorts on." Pale hands stopped moving and once again rested on now bare thighs. He was staring forward and down, only Loki's eyes seemed out of focus and dull. Face expressionless. Thor was grinning. "Loki, pleasure me with your _lying_ mouth and _silver_ tongue."

Natasha shouted at Thor, "Don't you dare! You filthy pig! Leave him aMmmMMMFFFRR!!!" One of the elves fitted a metal gag over her mouth. It looked like the one used on Loki after the war. There was a plate inside her mouth, holding her tongue back. The edges dug painfully into her cheeks.

Clint shot a look of surprise at Thor, then Natasha, Then Loki who was already undoing His kings trousers and taking his length in hand. There was no hesitation, as thin wide lips kissed, licked and enveloped the large appendage.

Loki seemed very skilled, as he swallowed the whole 11 inches, flexing his throat around it, before sliding slowly back, swirling his tongue around the head. He hollowed his cheeks with suction before sliding it back down his throat. He swallowed and flexed his throat. then hummed vibrations onto it.

Clint could see the bulge of it moving down the long pale neck. He was appalled, and extremely turned on. He didn't believe in rape. Not even of an enemy. This was bad. This should be stopped. But he couldn't help palming himself through his jeans.

Thor was panting and groaning loudly. Not holding back any noises. His head was thrown back and he grabbed large chunks of black hair. After several minutes, Thor was thrusting rapidly down the throat, controlling Loki's head and pulling it in to meet His thrusts.

Loki was loose and submissive, letting Thor move his head as he pleased. Thor roared loudly as he stilled, deep into the throat of his slave as he came. Cum shot out in thick ropes again and again, Loki diligently swallowing it all.

Clint was paralyzed in lust and shock. He could almost block out Natahsa's muffled screams at them. Thor shoved Loki away, who caught himself and returned to his kneeling and empty state. Thor's breath was starting to steady once again.

He slapped a hand on Clint's back. "Would you like a turn my friend? It is no trouble, and I owe you for returning my concubine. A feat no other in all the nine had achieved" Clint gulped and licked his lips. His eyes flitted to the chained Black Widow. She was glaring, already so angry with him. He knew he should say no, his body desperately wanted to say yes, which just caused him to do nothing. He only managed out a small whine.

Thor chuckled. "Loki do the same for Barton." Loki's hands were immediately on Clint's pants working the button and zipper down. "Ahhahaha....I...I don't....I...uh..Can someone at least take Romanov outside? I'd rather she wasn't watching, Ahhh! This...Oh....yes....." Clint stammered, when the cool tongue and hands stroked and teased him. He knew he should be stopping it, but couldn't quite make himself put a stop to it. At least Nat had been taken away. He could focus now. His painfully hard erection was soon enveloped in Loki's velvety, cool mouth. The mouth slid delightfully up and down his length. Tongue swirling and teasing, suction pulling moans of pleasure from him. It was heaven.

Natasha faught the tall pale men, not wanting to leave Loki alone with his tormentors. She was horrified that the collar was controlling Loki so completely. Loki hadn't been kidding when he said he would only be a shell. She didn't think it would be that imediate or complete. She dispaired for her friend. Somehow, when he spoke of the torments Thor would put him through, she hadn't imagined it to be sexual. Thor still called him brother, and they were both male, so the thought hadn't registered. Now it seemed obvious. Then Thor was also beating him, choking him without a care. It was horrifying! Things were much worse then she had thought. Thor was so calloused. Merciless. Nothing like the picture he painted with his words at the tower. They knew it hadn't been true, but she didn't realize it would be this bad.

Clint was enjoying Loki's mouth far more than he had thought he would. He was dominating his enemy. Using the man of his nightmares, for pleasure. This was sweet revenge. He lost all reasoning and began thrusting. Grabbing and pulling, forcing Loki to choke and gag. Punishing him. Bruising that slick, delightful throat. He slapped Loki's pale cheek, then again, and again. Till that side of his face was bright red. He yanked the hair, almost pulling it out. He jerked Loki's head back and forth on his dick at a rapid, jolting pace. It may have caused a human whiplash or brain damage. But he didn't think it would for Loki, and didn't particularly care. This was penance. Loki controlled him, now he controlled Loki.

He eased up and made the movements more slow, chasing the end that was building up, but also trying to prolong his release. Clint yanked back on the black hair, till Loki fell backwards. Clint climbed over him and thrust himself back into the wet cool depths of Loki's throat. He sat astride Loki's chest, and pulled his head up to meet his thrusts. He moved Loki's head faster and faster, not caring if it slammed the floor in between. Loki felt SOO good! He dropped his head back, eyes rolled up. "Ahhhhhh....Oh Fuck! Ahhh!!! Yes! Oh, Loki, YES! AHHHHRGHNnnnah!!!!" Clint peaked and rode out the best orgasm he'd had since he was a young adult.

His load was much more then he usually spent. Filling up his enemies belly. The thought made the orgasm ride another wave of pleasure, before subsiding. He left himself in Loki's throat, holding the dark haired head tight against himself. He knew Loki couldn't breath, and the thought sent thrills down his spine. Loki didn't struggle though, just stayed where he was held. How long can a god go without breathing? He waited out of sick curiosity now. It had to have been a minute and a half since he finished. How long had he not been able to breath before that? He kept the god's throat plugged for another two minute before he started to be concerned and pulled out to stand. 

Loki's head fell onto the ground, heaving for breath through a raw and bruised throat. He looked a little grey blue. Clint felt a little guilty, and a bit giddy at the dominating control he felt. Loki was soon, back into his kneeling position, no evidence of doing anything other then a red cheek and a small trickle of cum down his chin.

Thor patted his back. "He is good, yes?" Clint nodded. He fully agreed. Very good. Thor laughed loudly. He turned to the two Elf warriors. "Would you like to try as well for all you hard work?" They looked surprised at Thor, then down at the kneeling former prince. One cracked a half grin, the other looked hungry.


	17. Trapped in His Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's point of view for the last part of the last chapter.

Loki's mind was numb. It was his last and only defense against what was happening. At first he was mentally screaming. Then begging. Mental threatening and swearing came when Natasha got involved. He was devastated and embarrassed she was witnessing how pathetic he was. How easy it had been for Thor to gain complete control of him. She would never respect him after this.

Clint's part in his capture did not really surprise him. It was only a matter of time really, once Tony and Natasha had found Him. But when Clint decided to partake of his...skills, that did surprise him. He had thought all the avengers above such things. Loki had never taken advantage of, or hurt Clint or any other Mortal under his control, even when he wasn't completely under control of himself. He had rather enjoyed speaking with the archer. He had a quick wit, and was kind and respectful to Loki at the time. It must have been due to the Mind stone. The Clint he thought he had known, would not have anything to do with this kind of behavior.

Loki was surprised also at the skills the collar was utilizing. He had theories of how to do this act of degradation, but had very little experience. Only a few quick, forceful encounters, in which he only had to hold still. Apparently he had been correct in his theories though, as the men seemed to thoroughly enjoy his technique. He wondered if his actions were solely his own knowledge, or if the collar was filling in the blanks.

It mattered very little, Loki was just attempting to distract himself from the vile taste of sweaty male musk in his mouth, the humiliation and anger he felt, the hopeless desperation of his situation, and the despair of what was surely to come. At least he didn't need to be mentally present, as the collar controlled every breath and blink. He was sure his heart would be stopped by the collar if Thor commanded it. Loki hoped control would not be given to Barton, as this may be a very real concern if so.

The only part of all of this he was grateful for, was that Natasha had tried to help him, and that she had been removed from the room so as not to witness his humiliating subjugation.

He jerked to the present when his hair was being yanked and his head shoved in harsh, jerky movements. He was sure to feel the effects in his neck, come the next morning. His throat was receiving a beating from the thrusting cock. It was well on its way to being bruised and swollen. He mentally flinched when the archer began slapping him. The sting wasn't unbearable, but the humiliation of being slapped repeatedly by this mortal stung quite a bit.

He could not think any coherent thoughts when his head was being jerked back and forth at a punishing rate, stabbing down his tender swollen throat. He could not help but feel relief when the movement was slowed down. He was trying to calm his mental state, when his hair was yanked back and he fell, off balance, onto his back.

'oh... NO! nonononono!' Clint climbed over him, and while straddling him shoved his length back through the cracked bleeding lips and down his abused passage. This angle did his raw tender inner flesh no favors. Loki was sure, had he been in control as opposed to the collar he would be gagging and coughing, fighting to get the man off of Him. As it was however, he lay there and took it, as though he were merely a doll made for pleasure. He supposed that was probably a close comparison of his person now. Empty shell of a person. Empty like a doll.

'Ouch!' His head banged against the floor, over and over again. He wasn't taking in any breath any more, and what little air he had was being forced out of his lungs by the harsh beating of his head, between the shaft in his throat and the floor below him.

'Need....to....breath!' Loki thought in between thrusts. Barton finally stilled, and salty bitter slime made its way along the tears in his throat, stinging as it was coated. 'Almost over...almost over....he was done, and they could move on.....right? Why isn't he being released? He needed to breath! Soon! Please let go! Let go! letgoletgoletgoletgo....LET GO! Get out! Let me.... me breath! PLEASE! Please.... release me, I need....air.... please....plea....pl...'

Loki started blacking out, stars shooting along the sides of his vision, head filling with pressure and blood, lungs screaming at him. His whole body tingling, feeling disconnected...blackness tunneling...maybe it'd be better if he just died this way... ........ ........

Loki was released and his vision flashed white as he came to. He was gasping and coughing on the floor. He was sure he was coughing up blood. The coppery flavor staining his mouth. He was back in a kneeling position much sooner then he felt ready for. Blank face and unmoving. But he was done. They could move on. Probably leave for Asgard soon. He will be ashamed to have Heimdall see Him like this. Hopefully he will be allowed clothing at the very least

....wait...what did Thor just say? He had been talking to the Elf soldiers...they were leering at him now...NO! No more! The soldiers sauntered towards him, undoing their trouser laces...

'Thor PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! I'M SORRY! SO, SO SORRY!' Loki was a sobbing, begging mess in his mind. Though his body was swift and emotionless as it did as it was told. In less then a minute, he was deepthroating a long slender elf cock while fisting another, covered in his excessive saliva. They pushed and pulled, taking turns using his abused lips and throat. These elf soldiers seemed to like to talk more then the others had.

One was sadistic in his harsh and cruel movements. Purposely stretching and bruising him. Strands of hair coming out in his fist. Burying Loki's nose deep into his bushy pelvis. "That's it trickster. Take what you deserve! Do you realize how much our people have suffered because you ran away from your Trial and punishment?" He thrust hard and fast, hands gripping Loki's hair on both sides of his face. Loki wondered at what the man said. What HAD the elves been through because he left? Surely they could see that Thor was more at fault for their trials than He?

The other Elf was quite the opposite when he would take over. He was pushing in slow, deep and sensually, caressing his face and stroking his hair in some form of mock affection. He hated himself for mentally seeking the gentle touch. "I'm honored to have this chance to sample your body, Prince Loki. There have been many rumors pertaining to the pleasures your body could offer a man. So beautiful. Such a perfect whore. Use more of that silver tongue, pet." Another conformation that others viewed him as a vessal for pleasure. Just as Thor had said. He wanted to protest the endearments. He hated the term silvertongue. It was only used against Him. No person had ever appreciated the skill of his speech that earned him the name. He was only mocked for it. And pet? Whore? It made him want to throw the man out of the window. All of them really. Clint included now. Destroy them all. If the Odinsons were concerned that he or his future children were going to kill them, they were doing a marvelous job at making him desire that very thing, with a passion.

Though this Elf's touch was soft, he didn't hesitate to allow the other man to push himself inside Loki's mouth alongside his cock. Loki's lips were tearing at several fragile points where the stretch was too great. His airways completely plugged, and no inch of soft inner flesh left untouched. He could feel the expanding and bulging of his throat. His long slender neck must have looked warped. It felt warped. It felt encompassed in burning and bruised pain. He had a fleeting thought of gratitude that the elves members were slender, though they made up for that in length. Reaching just as far as Thor, and aggravating sores from earlier. He knew his teeth were scraping the cocks in some areas, but there wasn't anything he could do for that. They did not seem to mind in any case. Pity. It would have been satisfying to fillet one of them. Or both. Watch them run away screaming as their bloody-

Hard, stinging streams of cum hit the back and sides, deep in his throat. He wanted to cough, but apparently, the collar made his body cater to the comfort of the abuser as opposed to a silly thing like choking. Loki mentally rolled his eyes. His belly rumbled with the addition of more cum. It felt uneasy and he was starting to feel nauseous again. He could feel fluid sloshing inside him. The thought alone increased his nausea. 

It wasn't too much longer before his overly stretched lips were released. His mouth hung open slightly, jaw aching and slack from abuse. Drool mixed with cum and blood dripped down his chin and drops plopped onto his hands, which were once again resting on his upper thighs as he knelt, head bowed. Waiting for the next command. He wondered how much time he would be spending in this pose in the upcoming days.

* * *

Natasha beat on the door of the janitor closet. She was infuriated that she was stuck in something as mundane as a closet. She was no longer restrained, but there had to have been a spell on the room, because she could not remove the vent cover, open the ceiling access panel, or break through the ceiling or door with any of the items found in the closet. She could usually brake through a ceiling or door quite easily, but these didn't even dent.

She screamed in outrage and frustration at the door, kicking it hard once again. It vibrated and the bang was loud. There must either be a silencing spell too, or the other residents were too scared to get involved. Cowards. Or stupid magic. Whichever it was. Stupid. Why hadn't Steve come back to check on her? She hadn't followed him home, and that must have been hours ago. You would think he would have called or something. Her comm link didn't work in here, and that should be a red flag, should any of them try to contact her. Especially sense Steve still didn't quite trust Loki yet.

Which at this point, seems like a ridiculous notion. After seeing what Thor's true intentions and regard for Loki, and knowing this was just a glimpse of it, she was sure they had been trusting the wrong God all this time. Heck, even if Loki did try to take over Earth just to spite Thor, she really couldn't fault him for lashing out at Thor. She kind of wondered if Loki would have actually done a good job at ruling, had he been in control of his own mind that is. He had been service oriented since arriving back on Earth. Thoughtful in his efforts to make recompense. More so then she had seen anyone else try to do. She, Tony, Clint, and Banner, all had guilt and lives taken they were trying to make up for, but none of them had done as much to repent, as Loki had in the past year. Less than a year. He would probably make a compassionate and benevolent ruler.

But Thor was Ruler. That idea made her very nervous. Thor seemed to not have any compassion. His morals were askew. He was violent. The worlds he ruled may be in a lot of trouble, as long as Thor was in charge. It seemed Earth fell under his rein too. Though, he would probably stay out of Earths affairs.....she hoped. First she needed to rescue Loki though. Though they had just been telling him to surrender. Now, having a better idea of what Loki would be going through, she felt like an ass asking him to give himself over to Thor. He had said he would, and he DID know. That just made her heart brake for him even more.

They couldn't rescue him, she knew this. But everything in her would not accept just leaving Loki to this fate. There had to be SOMETHING! She yelled out in fury again, beating on the door. "THOR! THOR, You had better let me out of here! We need to talk! LET ME OUT!!!" With a final and powerful kick to the door, she stood there huffing loud breaths. She pushed back a lock of stringy, sweaty hair off her forehead.

'Think Romanov. Think! Even if I get out of here....what _can_ I do? Nothing. Negotiate? Chastise?' She chuckled at the very thought of giving Thor a lecture on treating people humanely. He obviously had no concept of the idea.

She was going to kill Clint though. While she wasn't overly surprised Clint had turned in Loki, she WAS surprised he sexually abused Loki. She could tell he was hesitant, but it hadn't taken much to get him on board with the idea. She was furious at him and he would be getting a piece of her mind and quite possibly a piece of her fist to his face too. Asshole. He had better have been mind controlled or something, or they were going to be having some very violent words.

Natasha plopped down on the floor, crossing her legs and resting her wrists on her knees. She started clearing her mind and doing her breathing exercises. She needed to clear her mind, and she needed to come up with a plan to save Loki, for when she was let out. Assuming she was going to be let out.


	18. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has some thoughts

Clint watched, still uneasy, and now feeling very ashamed as the dark haired god, slid his pants back on as Thor had commanded. He trudged after the Gods as they left the apartment. Having finished their fun with tormenting the trickster for now. The mindless obedience of the once very passionate and vocal Man, was deeply disturbing Clint's calm. As was everything that had happened since they walked into that blasted apartment. He wished he had spoken to Nat before running off to tattle to, what he thought had been, their friend and Loki's loving brother. Thor had said he wanted a better option for Loki. To have him by his side in Asgard. To help him. But everything that happened so far, stank of something much darker. He was starting to wonder who the true God of lies was....

"MY King! It looks as though this venture has been successful! At long last, the lost Prince is found!" Fandral had turned to speak to them as they exited the apartment building. He must have been guarding the entrance. Clint noticed the way Fandral leered at Loki, giving a long once over, before licking his lips, trailing his eyes along the dried path of cum and blood on Loki's chin.. It made Clint cringe. Clint stuck a hand out to shake the Asgardian's hand, to distract him from Loki if nothing else.

"Hey there! Fandral, right? Thor's body guard?" Fandral flashed a toothy grin at Clint, before looking at Clint's hand, confused. "Yes...I am. Glad you remembered!" Thor laughed, "You are meant to grab and shake the mortals hand. It is a form of greeting on Midgard." Thor took Clints hand and crushed it while whipping it up and down, to demonstrate to Fandral what the gesture should look like. "Hey, hey, hey, That's enough now! Ripping off my arm isn't part of the greeting!" Thor released Clint's hand with a chuckle. Fandral laughed and mimicked the handshake. "So Thor, I will be getting a turn with the fugitive at some point, yes? It appears you had started the fun without me." Fandral licked his thumb, then wiped the dried cum off Loki's chin, before dipping it into his mouth to clean off. Thor just laughed.

Clint jerked when Thor's heavy hand landed hard on his shoulder. "Ow, Thor! Jeeze!" Thor continued to chuckled, "Well my friend Clint. It is time we separate! I must continue on to retrieve Jane before departing for Asgard. I wish to take Loki home as soon as possible. There will be much celebration at his return and my conjugality with Jane Foster! The nine have been in much chaos and turmoil since his departure. As things are wont to go when dealt with Loki. I am anxious to remind Loki of his rightful place as well. Things are much better prepared to contain him now, as you can see, starting with this collar. So you need not have worry pertaining to his escape or return to Midgard. Those days are past now."

Clint rubbed his shoulder and swung his arm around to loosen the tensed muscles. "Yeah, sure bud. I feel much safer already. Will He always be like this now?" Clint vaguely gestured to the half dressed man, standing behind and to the side of Thor, head bowed, hands clasped behind his back. Thor glanced back at his brother, "Nay, my friend. Though you need not concern yourself. Though I will loosen his mental restraints on occasion, he will never truly be free of them. The order to not leave my chambers or designated spaces for him will not be disobeyed. I have had other precautions and forms of restraints put into place as well. He will never be a bother to you again Barton-son. You will not have to see him for the remainder of your lifespan, excepting should you request to enact more vengeance upon him. I will gladly loan him to you for a time. Mayhap you could even come to Asgard for it! It would be a much joyous occasion, should you come to visit! Now that my Father is gone, I will not be restricting human access to Asgard."

Clint gave a half hearted laugh that held no humor. "Right, er, sure. Maybe, uh, someday....I could come visit. Do I contact you the same way?" Thor turned and was preparing to fly off, holding Loki around the waist. "Aye Friend Barton! Just shout to Heimdall! He will alert me to any message you give him. I bid thee farewell Eye of Hawk!"

Thor turned to Fandral and gripped both shoulders. "Join us at Lady Jane's house for opening the Bifrost." Thor stepped away from them a few paces.

He swung his hammer around and shot up into the sky, Loki in tow. The two Elves walked out into a clearing and hollered to Heimdall. They were beamed up in a wide column of rainbow voodoo and disappeared. Clint shook his head. Crazy Gods and magic. What had the universe come to? He knew he was trying to be light hearted in his own thoughts, pushing back his dark guilt and shame. He wasn't ready to address it yet.

Fandral grasped along Clint's arm, "Fairwell my friend! I must be off, if I hope to join with them this night."

Clint watch the soldier trot away. He wondered if Fandral had been there to keep people out of the building, or to keep them in it.

Shit! Nat!

Clint jogged back inside the hall, just in time to see Natasha bust through a closet door, shattering it into jagged pieces. She looked furious. He stopped abruptly, and stumbled backwards a few steps....maybe this wasn't a good time to go talk to her. She caught his movement and fixed him with a look promising murder. He ran. Coward that he must be, he ran. With everything he had in him. For all he knew, she was and still is being controlled by Loki.

Either way, she looked livid. He had never had the whole of her fury on himself before and it made him quake down to the bone. She was not one to trifle with. Heck, she tried to take on Thor with a couple knives. He couldn't help an affectionate half smile at that. She was awesome. Just, maybe not when she was raging at him like his death was the only thing that mattered in the world.

He had run max speed 35 zig zagged blocks before he was feeling like he may have to surrender and hope the chase gave her time to cool down. She had been slowly gaining on him. Especially since she was using some wicked parkour moves to gain ground.

A few more blocks and he slowed, raising his hands up so she could see his surrender. When he came to a stop, he bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He probably could have gone further, if he wasn't giving it everything he had, just to keep far enough away from her.

"Oooofff!!" She body slammed into him, still at full speed. He flew several feet before thumping onto the ground, Natasha on top of him. She sat up straddling him, before letting loose several punches and slaps to his chest and side of his head. He could tell she wasn't using full force, but dang! They hurt! He threw his hands up in defense,

"Nat! Nat! Stop! NAT!!! *Oof* Let's talk *OWW!!* about this! *Cough* Come on woman! *wheeze* Lay off!!!" She stopped, her breaths heavy and anger radiating from her. Clint winced and shrank back a bit at her intensity. "I'm sorry! Ok?!? I didn't know it'd be like that! You gotta believe me! I thought it would be for the best! I can't believe you're choosing HIM over ME, Nat! What's gotten into you?!?! Into ALL of you!"

Natasha slapped him. Hard. "OWWCH!!!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and raised him up so their faces were close enough he was breathing her exhaled air. "You _RAPED HIM_!" She shook him and she yelled right into his face, spittle landing in several spots. "You are a treacherous slime ball! He was the GOOD GUY! If you had taken five minutes to talk to us, you would KNOW that! But NO! Instead, you rat him out in SECRET, and then happily join in on the disgusting TORTURE!" She shook him again before dropping him and abruptly standing. She stalked away a few steps, hands in her hair, gripping it tight. She knew some of her fury was at the whole situation. At Thor. It wasn't fair to take it _all_ out on Clint.

"I don't know what to DO! He...he's....I can't just......Oh god, Loki.....I'm so sorry...." She was starting to hyperventilate. Clint sat up, one arm draped over a bent knee, the other propping himself up. He had never seen Natasha like this. She had never lost her composure so completely. Sad, yes. Crying? some. But this? Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, as she hugged herself, like she was going to fall apart.

He cautiously stood and walked over to her. He slowly put a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and slapped it away. "This is YOUR fault! I don't CARE if he mind controlled you! It wasn't his choice anyway! He didn't want to! And doing it, made it so he could SAVE YOUR SORRY LIFE instead of just KILLING you like the others! I know....." She took a deep breath and attempted to gain composure.

"I know, you were hurting. I know you had reason to hate him. But if you had just taken a few minutes to let us explain the situation to you.....But, if all you did was turn him in, I wouldn't be mad. You didn't have to go and SEXUALLY ABUSE him! Did he EVER do ANYTHING like that to you? Huh?!?!" 

Clint looked away sheepishly. "...no...but He made me do awful things, Nat! He made me kill for him! He deserved to be hurt back! He's a villain, Nat! OUR enemy, remember?!? He tried to take over the WORLD! He tried to subjugate us! Do you not remember ANY of that?!? What? Do you think because he helped a few of the people he hurt, that now everything is puppies and rainbows?!? Just because he rebuilt some damage that HE caused, we should all be buddy buddy now? I don't think so! THINK, Nat!" Natasha had stepped back as he was talking. Looking at him with a look of reluctant disbelief.

"Clint.....You _knew_ about the things he did to make reparations? You _knew_ he had been trying to right his wrongs? And you still......" She shook her head at Clint, then scoffed in disbelief. She turned away from him, looking like she was thinking and coming to a horrifying conclusion. It made Clint wince and regret his outburst. "Look, Nat....I'm sorry....I let my hatred of the guy get in the way....I...."

Natasha jerked away from his searching hand. "No Clint. You don't get to do something this awful, and just apologise. We're done. For now. For a while. I don't want to see you anymore. Not until this has been made right. There is almost NOTHING we can do to make this situation better, but you....you made it worse. By a lot. He was going to surrender. You know that? He was going to go to Thor, to SAVE everyone. Knowing He was going into an awful situation. He was hoping to negotiate his surrender, to try to curb the sheer horror of the situation he was agreeing to. But now? This way? He had nothing to bargain with. This way, he was caught as a fugitive, not surrendering under negotiated terms. Then on top of that, you.....you just.....I can't even _look_ at you. I'm going home. DON'T follow me. You are not allowed at the Avenger complex. If it were up to me? You would be _off_ the team for a while."

She pivoted and marched away. Clint watched her leave, still stunned. He gulped. Then a moment of panic at being abandoned by his best friends he started towards her retreating form only to stop again, remembering that she told him not to follow. He sagged in defeat and deep regret.

Natasha had composed her exterior to hide her emotions, during the long walk back. But inside, she was raging and in despair. She wanted to do SOMETHING, but there was nothing she could do. Not to mention, they had wanted Loki to surrender, and go to Thor. To save the universe and all. Now, it was hard to keep sight of that goal. All she could think of was images of a broken and empty person that she had started to consider a friend. It was so disturbing to see him so completely controlled. So empty of any will at all. Was he still in there? Was he aware of what was going on? Part of her hoped not. But part of her hoped he was still himself inside. That he could recover if given the chance.

Images of Thor's large cock stuffing his unresisting mouth and throat kept swimming through her mind. She wanted to tear Thor apart! To destroy that atrocious collar and free Loki's intelligent mind. She wanted to hug him, and soothe him as she had before Thor arrived.

She had a teary, sad smile remembering cuddling the devastated god on her couch. She was glad they had that moment, before all of this happened. She was glad he had felt comfort and affection from someone, before losing himself to Thor and his cruelty.

She hugged herself once again. "oh Loki.....I'm so sorry....Be strong.....Please be strong...We will think of _something_."


	19. Jane and Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes to collect Jane

Jane patted around her desk without turning away from the monitor, feeling for her pencil while staring at the computer screen. "Ugh, where is it!" She turned to look amongst the clutter. "Why can I never find anything when I- oh, here it is." She slipped the pencil off her ear, and started jotting down notes from the readings her program was outputting. There had been some activity that was similar to Thor's arrival last time.

Her heart gave a thrilled flutter every time she thought of the hulking God. A god. She couldn't believe she had feelings for an actual GOD. He seemed to even like her back! It was insane!

She read over her notes, cringing at her poor penmanship. She just didn't have the patience to make it look nice. Who really ever has time for something so trivial anyway. Not like anyone would care if her notes were more legible. She was the only one who saw them in most cases. Still, it bothered her, despite her denial to that fact. Chewing on the eraser, she clicked through the time slots and went over the changes in the output.

"Hey, Jane? You plan to eat like, some time today? Or....." Jane looked up at Darcy with an annoyed glare. "Of COURSE I plan to eat. I just, you know....gotta get this done before there are too many changes and I miss something, or get overwhelmed with data, or maybe even lose everything! You never know!" 

Darcy didn't look impressed. "Uh-huh." She clicked her tongue. "Oo-kay, Well, I'm going to go get food. Like a NORMAL person does when it is getting late and they missed lunch because, oh I don't know, their boss obsessed over reading data so much she got lost in time and space, forgetting that humans eat on a regular basis, and, Oh yeah! She IS a human."

Jane huffed in annoyance. "Yeah, ok, I get it. You're hungry, and I made us miss lunch," Darcy interrupted with, "Again..." Jane sighed, "Right. Missed lunch, Again, because I got caught up in my work. It's just all so fascinating and I haven't seen readings like this since-" Darcy groaned, "Since Thor. I know! I get it. But also, I don't care. Not until my belly is full. Then I will be all kinds of interested and you can talk till the cows come in about how amazing Thor is and you hope this means he has come back to sweep you off your feet and give you lots of disgusting, sloppy wet kisses, and-"

Jane was standing and held her hands up to stop Darcy's prattle. "Stop! Just stop! I get it, ok? And we are NOT disgusting sloppy kissers!" Darcy rolled her eyes, "If you say so. So...let's go!"

Jane grabbed her purse and walked to the van, fishing out her keys from it's depths. Climbing in and starting up the beast, she grumbled about leaving her work unfinished as she backed up.

*THUMP_UMP*

"Shit! I think I hit something!" She jumped out of the car and ran to the back. Thor sat on his butt, legs sprawled out. He looked up at her and broke into a bright large grin that made Jane's knees buckle.

"Lady Jane! Lady Darcy! How fare thee?!?" Jane was flustered with frustration at hitting him with her van AGAIN, and seeing Thor in front of her again. "Oh, Thor! I'm SO sorry! I can't believe I did that again!"

Darcy shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah, it sure seems to be a thing with you two. You do realize, Jane, that hitting ON guys, is not the same as HITTING guys....right?" Jane shot Darcy a look of irritation.. "At least I'm not the one that tasers him!" She shot back. "Hey! He was creeping me out! It was totally called for!"

Jane had helped Thor stand and started helping to brush the dirt off of him, till she realized how awkward it was to be wiping her hands all over him. "Uh, sorry....I just...um..." Darcy rolled her eyes. "If space and stuff doesn't need your mighty muscles for a while, We were just heading out to get something to eat. Wanna come?"

Thor grinned at Darcy "Of course Lady Darcy! I would love to feast with you! However, I must either bring along my brother, or attach him to a chain somewhere where he can not break free of it."

Both women raised their eyebrows in surprise. Jane stuttered, "Uh, er.....what?" Darcy cocked her head to the side. "Like, for real? Are we talking about your brother...Loki? Or do you have a much more reasonable and less scary brother that you would tote around on Earth? 'Cause I gotta say, I'm hoping it's the latter option...."

Thor looked slightly sheepish. "Nay, I apologise. It is Loki I have brought. I have just retrieved him from the Avengers, just an hour ago. I can not afford to allow his escape once more." Darcy gave a sharp nod. "Agreed. No free crazy sociopath Gods."

Jane looked at Darcy, then back at Thor. "Uh, where is he? He's hasn't already escaped...." Jane was looking around them, trying to spot the villain before he could jump out at her. Thor chuckled. "He is here! Loki, unveil yourself."

Loki appeared next to Thor. Shirtless. Both women jumped and stumbled back a step. Jane gasped and clutched a hand to her head, like she may faint. Darcy gawked at the ivory lean muscles and streaks of scars that made up Loki's torso.

Jane looked at Thor, avoiding looking at Loki's bare skin. She hissed at the blond. "Don't DO that! Why is he half _naked_?!?" Thor chuckled again at the silly mortal women. "Does his state of undress vex you milady? Loki, conjure your shirt. Midgardian style. To blend in, as we seem to be venturing into their village."

Loki had a green layer of light slide up his body, clothing appearing and changing as it moved. He was now in a dark green button up dress shirt, and dark gray slacks. Shiny black shoes, slicked back hair, and a pale green scarf with a snake curving down it's length, finished off the look.

Jane stared. And stared. Her brain had misfired. Darcy had no such problem. "DANG boi! That's a goooood look for you dark and crazy." Jane shot Darcy a look of horror. She hissed at her friend, as if to keep the gods from hearing her. "Darcy! You can't just, say stuff like that to....to....well, someone like HIM. Use some sense! Do you want to get turned into frogs!" Darcy was obviously not concerned with being heard. "Jane. They can hear you. And who was it that just up and slapped him when he was trying to introduce himself LAST time? Pretty sure you said that YOU did that. Soooo... Besides, Thor won't let him."

She turned and grinned at Thor, who grinned right back. "That is correct my little friend! Loki will only do what I tell him to. He is mine to control now. You need not worry about any mischievous or evil intentions."

Darcy watched Loki's blank face. Loki seemed to not respond to anything they were saying or doing. His focus on....nothing. Just blankly staring at the dirt. "Yeah, ok...but...is He like, _ok_?" she waved a hand in front of his face, then snapped a few times, trying to make him blink. Nothing. Then a slow blink. Darcy backed off. "Oo-kay......creepy much?"

Thor smiled fondly at Loki. "He wears a thrall collar. He only does what I tell him to!" Thor looked....proud. Like this was a completely normal and good thing. It weirded Jane out. "When you say, only what you tell him to....do you mean....anything? At all? Like he does nothing, until you tell him to do something?" Darcy had an eyebrow raised as she scrutinized the Gods. Under her breath she muttered, "Creeeepy".

Thor looked confused. "Yes....is that not what I said? You need not worry, I have complete control of Him." Jane fidgeted and rocked on her feet. "Right. Ok. But, that just feels....wrong....can he be, like...maybe a little LESS controlled? So he can appear normal in town? I don't want to attract attention...."

Thor's expression lit up, like he finally understood the problem. "Of course! I had not thought of that! Of course, you are right. As he is now, it would draw speculation from those passing by. Loki, you may control your body. Stay near me. Do not harm anyone. No magic."

Loki's body sagged and he fell a step back before righting himself. He still looked at the ground, but his expression showed....shame? frustration? He chewed inside his cheek a bit, and blinked much more then before. It was like he was suddenly, alive. Where as before he was just a....body. Darcy clicked her tongue again, watching the display. "Like I said. Suuuper creeepy...."

Jane cleared her throat and tried not to look as shaken as she was. "Um, Ok. uh, well, wasn't he, uh....dead? Last I saw him, a spear had pierced through him and, you know...he died. We left him there.... Dead.... As a doorknob. I thought, anyway." Thor grinned. "Yes, he has a tendency to do that from time to time." Thor smiled fondly at Loki.

Jane blinked. "A tendency to... Die. Right. Of course! Silly me. Because, why not? Maybe we could all use a bit of dead time here and there." She shook her head incredulously. "Ok, that's enough crazy talk for now. Let's just go. Everybody just, uh...climb on in."

Loki's eyes fluttered and he had turned a brief glance up at Jane when she spoke of him. He had looked so...vulnerable. His throat was working with a wince, jaw and fists clenching and unclenching, chest rising with his quick forceful breaths. He seemed like a ball of nerves and emotions that wanted to explode out of him. It made Jane nervous.

She forced herself to turn away and climb back into the driver's seat. Darcy climbed into the passenger seat next to her and had no qualms with openly staring at the Gods as they climbed into the back.

Jane mentally gave herself a pep talk. 'It's ok Jane. Everything is just fine. So you have two ancient Gods with super powers in the back seats of your van. So what? Who cares if they could reach up and strangle you from behind. No big deal. This isn't helping..' She sucked in a deep breath and put the car back into reverse.

* * *

Tony, Steve and Natasha sat facing each other in the lounge. Silent. They were all somberly absorbing the situation. Natasha had returned about an hour ago and explained everything. They felt awful. Desperate. At a loss. Useless.

Tony cleared his throat, though when he talked, there was still a gruff hitch to his voice. "So....This is what we wanted, I guess. The nine realms are safe again. Whoopdee doo." He deadpanned, emphasizing his lack of enthusiasm.

Steve gave him an look of long suffering. "We needed the realms to be safe. There are billions of people that would be suffering. Loki is just one person. I've never believed any one person should have to sacrifice themselves, but sometimes....it's the only way."

Tony shot out of his seat and started pacing, switching back and forth between running his hands through his hair, and fisting them on his hips. "You know what Captain? No. Just...no. Maybe for now it is. I can accept that, I guess. But no way in hell am I just leaving it at that! We will find a way to save him. I, will find a way! I won't rest until I do. I can't. Not when I know that he's......" He trailed off and slumped. Hands hanging at his sides. "I just can't." He finished quietly.

Steve stood and placed a hand on Stark's shoulder. "I can agree with that, Stark. We'll help you. I didn't know him, but I can see that he meant something to you. To both of you. If you guys think he's a good person, I believe you. We'll think of something, ok?" He held both of Tony's shoulders and tried to look him in the eyes. "We will save him. Together." Stark never made eye contact with Steve, but he did nod in acknowledgment of what he said. "I'm gonna....I'm going to get started. I'll be in the lab." He pulled away and shuffled off.

Steve looked at Natasha who, though keeping a stoic expression, vibrated with emotion. He sat down next to her. He knew seeing the God being captured and tormented had really shaken Her.

She exhaled slowly. "I was tortured, you know. Had similar abuse done to me too. On a regular bases for a while there." She said with a humorless laugh. "I just keep seeing him....and then remembering my own experiences too....it's just....." She trailed off.

Steve wasn't sure if she would appreciate physical affection, and wasn't sure how comfortable he was giving it. But regardless, he placed an arm around her shoulders and lightly settled his hand on her upper arm opposite him. She must have been feeling more physical then usual, because she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"He was so empty. No emotions.....no reactions.....he just...wasn't there anymore. It was _so_ wrong. So incredibly wrong! Even when I had to endure, at least it was still ME. I could still continue to feel and think. To show resistance and fight. But He....He was stripped of even his soul, Steve. Like he was just a...a robot. A robot programmed to follow commands and nothing more. He warned me, you know? He said he would be a shell of himself, when he was trying to get me to understand what it was we were asking him to do. I didn't understand. I had no idea. I didn't even know it would be sexual abuse. I thought Thor was his brother. Thor always called him his brother. And Thor liked Jane! So I thought he was straight! It never accurred to me, Thor would sexually abuse his little brother. It's sick and wrong! And now he's with this monster because of us! Because we found him! It's our fault! MY fault! I pushed for it! It's because of me, that he now suffers!"

Steve gave her a squeeze. "You know it isn't your fault. It's Thor's fault. Nobody else. You didn't know. Clint didn't even know. It's all on Thor. Don't take credit, when credit isn't due." Natasha sniffed. She turned her face into Steve's arm. "Thor should die. _He_ should be the one to suffer! That would solve _all_ these problems. You said sometimes one person has to suffer to save many? Well, why can't it be Thor?!?"

Steve hummed in agreement. " Why indeed."

* * *

Once the group of four had been seated and given menus, Thor enthusiastically read over the menu. "Oo, Brother! They have racks of beast ribs! Oh, and here it says there are fouls with glazed sauces!" Loki rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

While Thor's enthusiasm was hard to ignore, Loki's somber silence was what kept drawing Jane's attention. It was odd, seeing this man she had feared, hunched in on himself, looking down at nothing or out the window, and fidgeting nervously with a napkin in his lap. The napkin would not survive this encounter.

She glanced at Darcy who returned a knowing look. Jane took pity on the thinner man. "So, Loki....how long have you been on Earth?" She meant it as mundane small talk, but the wide eyed look he shot up at her, before nervously looking at Thor, like he was begging for help...or mercy? Suggested that this question wasn't as meaningless as she had thought.

He stammered an answer with a rough, raspy voice as Thor glared at Him. "I...I....a, a little less than...than a year..." He finished quietly and bore his gaze into the poor napkin, which was tightly being twisted around a finger. Jane couldn't help looking confused at the reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable...I only meant to make conversation..." She looked at Thor for help.

He looked at Loki in pity. "My brother knows this to be a sore topic for me. I had invited him to stay with me while I ruled. To be by my side, as my Brother, as opposed to eternal suffering for his crimes. But he chose to throw it in my face and run away from my generosity. Alas, he cannot be left to his own devices. So I was forced to hunt him down to return Him to Asgard. I only hope he will look upon my benevolence and accept it. I would be loathed to see him bound under the serpent once again. Or enveloped in eternal flame. He is too precious to me." Thor chuckled lightly and Loki shot a look of what could only be terror and pleading at the mention of the snake, before looking back down, breath turning quickly to the dangerous side of hyperventilating. His eyes were still wide with fear. It made Jane feel very uncomfortable. 

Thor sounded like a concerned, loving Brother...but Loki's behavior spoke of a different story. A darker Story. It made her nervous to be around the Gods. Darcy had her head tilted and was openly studding Loki. "Sooo....are you afraid of snakes, or....?" Loki briefly glanced up at her with only is eyes, licked his lips, glanced up to Thor, then audibly swallowed and winced in what looked like pain, before responding quietly.

"Only one in particular. We have a history I.... would prefer to not... continue." Thor laughed and smacked his hand on Loki's back. Loki jerked forward from the force and flinched away from Thor. "My brother does not give the tale due justice! Twice has he endured the venom of this monstrous serpent! The first time was a tragic tale, filled with death, mystery, false accusations, and much suffering! The second time, I regret to say, was Loki's own choice. It is the punishment he chose, over joining with me at my side." Thor shook his head at Loki, as if he was still in disbelief at such a silly choice.

Loki clenched his lips and jaw, his eyes becoming fiercely angry at the torn napkin in his hands like it had offended him greatly. Jane's brow furrowed. She knew it meant he must be angry at Thor's words. There was obviously many details missing from the story. She didn't think it was a topic Loki wished to continue, and she didn't wish to aggravate the scary guy, so....

"Um, so what are you plans now, Thor?" She turned to look at Thor, without allowing her eyes to wonder back to Loki. She was trying to give him a chance to compose himself without feeling watched. Unfortunately, Darcy hadn't decided the same. She openly stared at him. Jane elbowed her. "Ow! What was that for?" Jane shot a scolding glance at her, jerked her eyes to Loki and back, then gave a 'come on!' stare. Darcy had her nose scrunched in indignation, while she tried to interpret what Jane was trying to say with her face. Darcy looked at Loki, then back at Jane, before it clicked, "OOOHHH! Got it." she nodded and then gave Thor an exaggerated look of full, innocent interest. Jane shut her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry, um...What did I say?"

Thor had a raised eyebrow and was looking between the two girls. "I must admit, Midgardian Women are hard to understand at times. You were asking what my plans are! And, As you are a part of them, it seems prudent I share them with you. I wish to have you return with me to Asgard. I wish to form a bond with you, so that you may rule by my side, sweet Jane! Forever together in the realm of the Gods! I wish for you to partake of Idun's golden apple, which will transform your body into a likeness of a God, so that we may live out many centuries with one another!"

Jane blinked at him. Then blinked again. "Um, excuse me? I don't think I understand." She looked to Loki, as if he might shed some light on what Thor was crazy talking. But he had shrunk down, seeming to want to disappear. Interesting. Does he not like her? Is he upset about the idea of her coming to Asgard and becoming a god? a God. Wow. Was this real? Was that something she could bring herself to DO? It seemed so....surreal.

Darcy bust out laughing, "You're so funny Thor! Making someone like Jane a GOD....as if." Thor looked at her confused. "You find my offer amusing Lady Darcy?" She stopped laughing and looked as though she never had started. "Uh, no? You aren't serious though, right? I mean.....Jane? a GOD? She is just so....UN-god like..."

Jane glared at her. "I'm perfectly capable of being a God! Thank you VERY much. I think Godhood and me would be like....like...bread and jam!" Loki snorted. She shot an open mouthed look of insulted shock at him, but he had already closed off his expression and shrunk down further into his seat. Thor turned and punched Loki's shoulder. Loki flinched hard, and drew in the abused shoulder. He looked like he wanted to rub it, but was afraid to move.

"I am completely genuine with my request for you to accompany me to Asgard. I wish for us to be together. To have a family, if you wish it." Loki let slip a small groan as he turned to look out the window. What was that all about? Did he think Thor was being too mushy? Did he dislike the idea of family? Well tough! She DID like the idea. She could be a God if she darn well wanted to! Still.....

"I don't know Thor. It's kind of a big deal. I have all my research I have invested my whole life on. I have Darcy, and Eric.....Going to Asgard, would be giving it all up....starting something new. Although there's no denying it would be exciting." Thor reached across the table to take her hands.

"Lady Jane, Please come and join me. It would bring me such joy to have you by my side. For you to be mine. You can continue your research in Asgard! We have many scholars that could answer your questions as well! Loki also has much of his own research that may benefit your endever!" She glanced at Loki, who looked a bit intriged, but reluctant to apear so.

Thor bent down and kissed the top of each hand. Jane couldn't help but swoon. She giggled a little, like a school girl with a crush. "Yes.....I mean, well....yes. Yes Thor. I will go with you. I will go to Asgard and become...become a GOD. Oh God.....Is this real?" She started fanning herself. It just seemed so HOT in there....She was unsure why, but when she agreed, she felt excited and eager, but also a hint of fear.

Something felt....off. Not quite right, or maybe...unreal? She had a sense of something being untrue. She glanced at Loki, who was facing the window, eyes squeezed closed, krinkle between his brows. He looked to be in pain? Or....worry? Definitely like he wanted to say something, or stop the conversation, but couldn't. "Is Loki ok with me coming to Asgard to be with you? He seems to not like the idea...maybe?"

Loki whipped around to stare at her in surprise, brows arched. Then he shot Thor a quick glance of fear and turned back to the tortured napkin crumpled in a tight fist. Thor gave Loki a look of suspicion and disdain. "It matters not what Loki is ok with. I want you there. That is all that matters. Loki will learn if he needs to. If you wish it, I can set his collar to force his subjugation to you as well. I would not leave you unprotected sweet Jane. Then you can command he stay away, or to leave, should you feel uncomfortable with his presence."

Jane looked shocked by the idea. She looked between Thor and Loki. Then to Darcy, as if to ask for help. Though she just lifted an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me. This is your rodeo now. I'm just the simple human bystander now." Jane gave her an exasperated pout, before looking back at The Gods. Loki's whole body was sagging, like he was in resignation of the situation.

It did make her feel better, knowing she could tell him to back off or go away. "That might be....a good idea....I think...." Loki let out a sigh, as though he had been holding his breath, before turning an empty stare out the window again.

She felt a need to understand what the younger God was thinking. Why he reacted the way he did. What he knew, that she didn't. Why was he so sad and...tense. True, he had just been captured and Thor was taking him back to Asgard to be with him. But that didn't seem bad enough to warrant Loki's reactions.

It was a mystery, and she loved solving a difficult puzzle.


	20. Friendly Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Loki, Darcy, Fandral and Jane hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start getting very dark. If you think it was dark before, and can't read more, you may just want me to message you a summery, and not read further. You've been warned! No complaints!

As the little group drove up to the little house and lab, they saw an Asgardian soldier awaiting their arrival. Thor basically jumped out of the van.

"Fandral! You made it! This is Lady Jane and Darcy!" Fandral took each of their hands and bent to kiss them, giving a flirtatious grin to each. "I recall The lovely lady Jane, from her visit to Asgard. Though, we did not have much time to converse."

Darcy seemed to swoon a bit at the dashing Guard. She leaned over to Jane and whispered in her ear. "Dibs. I totally call dibs." Jane rolled her eyes, and equally mock whispered. "In case you didn't notice, I'm already taken. So, all yours." Darcy stood up straight again grinning.

They moved indoors and sat on the couch and arm chairs. Darcy made sure to claim the spot a tad too close to Fandral. Jane sat across from Thor, and Loki stood behind Thor's chair, close to the wall, hands clasped behind him and focus on the ground. 

Jane could tell he wasn't back in 'doll' mode because his emotions seemed to flit at a fast rate across his face. He seemed to have many. He also winced or smirked at various things they said. She found him rather distracting. Jane was trying to listen and focus on Thor, as he told of some tale about a hunt or something Thor and Fandral had gone on recently. It was failing to hold her attention more than the mystery that was Loki. She wasn't sure if Darcy was actually interested in the conversation, or feigning it to get closer to Fandral. 

Jane stood up and went to the 'office' coffee machine to start it brewing. This was mainly so she could go to where Loki was standing, next to the small freestanding counter.

She spoke to him in a hushed whisper without looking at him. "Hey, you ok? You can come sit with us if you want...?" She lilted it to make it more of a question. She could see him take a deep breath from the corner of her eye. "You do not have to concern yourself with me mistress. Thor would not wish for you to waste your hospitality on me."

Jane couldn't help but turn to look at him in slight shock. "You are one of my guests. Of course I'm going to show you hospitality! _Thor_ can't tell me who I can or can't welcome or host in _my_ own home. If he doesn't like it, then...he... _he_ can just leave." She said resolutely.

Loki turned and looked at her, but it seemed in slight horror. "Mistress, I would strongly advise against doing anything that may anger The Allfather." His voice dropped to an almost imperceptible octave. "Jane....you should leave. Get away from Thor, while you still can. He will only bring you pain and suffering. I greatly fear for your safety should you accompany us to Asgard." She eyed him. "Is that why you looked upset at the idea of me coming with you to Asgard? You're worried about me?" Loki gave small nods, barely moving his head at all.

"Brother! What are you and my Lady conversing over?!?" Thor had come up beside Loki, somehow, without either of them noticing, having been to caught up in their quiet conversation. Loki jumped and shrank back against the wall. Stubling over his words in his rush to get it out.

"Milady was only offering myself a seat amongst you. I have explained, that it is not my place." Thor landed a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder, causing a violent flinch to jerk his whole body. "That is right Lady Jane. Loki is not fit to sit equally with any person of status above his station. Though it is kind of you to think of his comfort, it is entirely unnecessary."

Jane scowled at Thor. "Why on earth, or any planet, would he not be able to sit with us? I am not a barbarian! He's a guest in my home, and I will not be rude! I _will_ make sure he is comfortable. I don't see him as any less _fit_ than any of the rest of us, except maybe _you_ , since you're king or whatever! Uh, Your majesty....?" She added the title, because his glare and growing anger as she talked was starting to make her second guess how she was speaking to him.

"Jane, We will discuss this further at another time. Seeing as it will be necessary for you to follow these rules on Asgard. For now, go sit and spend time with your friend. We will be departing for Asgard soon. You will pardon my _brother_ and myself a moment. He probably needs to...rest. I will escort him to the guest room I used at my previous visit."

Thor was talking in a friendly enough voice, and his smile only had a hint of gritted teeth. However Loki had shrunk back and hunched in on himself, visibly shaking now. His breathing had sped up and brows were furrowed in obvious distress. Maybe he did need some down time. Or was it Thor he was afraid of? Did he think Thor was mad at him? Why would he be? Loki hadn't done anything....

"Um, actually, I think it'd be better if I took him to the guest room, if that's what he needs?" She turned the question to Loki. Loki looked like he wanted to answer, but couldn't. His jaw quivered every time he opened his mouth to speak, only managing a small whine.

Jane was worried about him, but didn't know what to do about it. She reached a hand out and rubbed it up and down his arm. He flinched but didn't pull away. Though he did flicker a glance at Thor before averting his gaze from either of them. 

Thor growled and took Jane's hand from Loki's arm. "Jane, I said _not_ to concern yourself with Loki. He is your _enemy_ , if you recall. He is under _my_ control as part of his punishment for trying to take over _your_ realm. _I_ wish for him to stand away from us, as he has been doing. He is a filthy criminal, and should not mingle with any person of status, as I said. Now, _excuse us,_ We are going to the guest room." Thor gripped Loki's upper arm and basically dragged him away and down the hall. Jane watched in shock. Uh, ok....what is going on here?

The door shut behind Thor, much louder than necessary. Thor shoved Loki towards the bed, marching towards it himself, Thor caught Loki by the back of his neck to move him the rest of the way before shoving him down and pinning his neck to the mattress, face down. Thor growled and static shot through Thor's finger's into Loki's skin.

"What did you say to her?!? Why is she trying to _look out_ for you, and _disrespecting_ me? Are you undermining my plans, _Trickster?_!?" Loki let out a panicked sob, "NO! No! I did not say anything to that effect! I swear it!" Thor growled and flipped Loki onto his back, climbing over him and pinning him down with his full body. Thor could feel the trembling of Loki's whole body like this. It thrilled him.

He leaned down, mouth by Loki's ear. "Tell me the truth, God of lies." Loki's eyes widened, realizing the collar was about to force him to speak. "I told her Not to concern herself with my welfare, And not to do anything that may bring you to anger. Which she foolishly ignored." There, that was the truth. Perhaps not ALL of the truth, but Thor hadn't demanded all of it.

Thor growled again, before letting his anger fade, Thor started nuzzling Loki's hair and ear. "Mmmm....I have missed you _dearly_ , Brother." This did nothing to improve Loki's state of distress. He whimpered as Thor nibbled his ear and moved down his neck.

Thor's large manhood had made itself know as Thor rutted against Loki's pelvis. Thor bit Loki on the neck, just behind his ear...hard. A sharp yell erupted from Loki, but cut off and muffled by Thor clamping a hand on his mouth. Thor continued to gnaw and suck, chewing the spot till it bled. Loki's protesting sounds were lost behind the large hand covering half his face. Thor licked the trail of blood, sucking it, as it flowed out of the wound.

Thor's other hand dug into Loki's hip, moving him to meet with his thrusts. He slid his hand between them and undid his own trousers, before unzipping Loki's mortal style slacks. Thor lifted himself, trying to remove the pants from his brother, while still keeping his hand on Loki's mouth.

Then Thor smiled, as an idea came to him. "I forgot! The collar! It can make things so much easier because you have magic!" Loki shot Thor a panicked look and tried to shake his head, mumbling behind Thor's hand. Thor only laughed and spoke excitedly.

"Loki, bind yourself to the bed, spread out. And conjure a muzzle, like the one I used on you in your cell, Do you remember?!? Then remove your clothing. This is wonderful! So much easier!"

Thor watched in delight as Loki obeyed his commands. Thor gazed hungerly down the lean pale body spread out before him. Hard defined muscles on porclin skin. Strips of scars only enhancing the appeal. He wished some of them could have been _his_ mark on the Jotun. Someday. Soon. Maybe he will have his crest branded on him, where all can see whom he belongs to.

Thor growled, but this time it was in hunger. He started to grope and squeeze all over, with urgency. Like he couldn't decide where to start, and couldn't get enough. Loki bit back any whimpers or sobs that wanted to escape. He stared in resignation at the ceiling, trying to show no emotion. It would almost be easier if Thor put the collar on full control.

Most of his attention was on the ache of the bite, as it's pain overrode any other at the moment. He knew that would not be the case soon though.

Thor gritted out in a husky voice, "Prepare your perfect ass for my cock Loki, I can not bare to wait long enough to do it myself." Loki winced at the thought. He squirmed as Thor scratched his nails down along his sides, leaving welts. Breathing heavier through his nose, Loki whispered a spell under the muzzle, and made a small movement with a couple fingers.

He twitched at the uncomfotable sensation of suddenly being stretched and lubed. He didn't have long to think on it however, as the burning, full sensation of Thor filling and stretching him in one swift movement, overtook any thought. Though the area was artificially prepped somewhat, he was not aroused in the leaset, causing the sensations to be uncomfortable instead of pleasurable.

Nor did Thor care of his pleasure. The rapid and harsh thrusts of his king doing nothing for Loki. It burned, and made him feel the need to bare down. It was better that he didn't feel pleasure. He hated it. The pain or the small amounts of pleasure he was allowed. He had always hated it. Thor was no better than his Father had been. He may even prove to be worse in time.

There was a loud knock on the door which made them both jump. "Thor? Loki? You guys ok in there? It's been a while... I thought you were coming back, Thor?"

Thor groaned in pleasure and tried to compose his voice, somewhat succedding. Maybe. "Cuming! *pant and cheesy grin* Be there *groan* in a moment! *Moan* we are merrily *Ahh* discussing a few*mmmm* things."

Lucky for Thor, mortals have poor hearing, and she likely didn't hear the noises Thor was making. Thor leaned down to Loki's face and put a finger up to his lips with a grin. "Shhhhh...." Loki rolled his eyes. As if he could say anything, even if he wanted to.

"ok, well, um....hurry up, I guess. I miss you." That made Thor smile.They could hear Jane's footsteps fade away. Feeling in an excelant mood now, Thor bent down and started open mouth kissing through the muzzles opening, Jabbing his tounge inside. Loki winced a few times as old injuries were aggrivated.

Thor backed up a little and searched Loki's eyes. Loki quirked an eyebrow at him. "If I removed the muzzle, would you kiss me back without causing injury?" Loki expression darkened and his sardonic humor showed. It clearly said, try it and find out. Which did not bode in Thor's favor.

Thor sighed. "Ah well, maybe next time." Loki scowled at the idea of a next time. He turned away, glaring at the window. He wished Thor would just finish already. Frustrating Asgardian stamina.

* * *

Jane walked thoughtfully back to the sitting area, pondering the odd tones and breaks in Thor's speach. What were they _doing_ in there? She looked up at the other two. "Um, Thor said he'd be back soon. They're talking." She wondered what Fandral knew, as he broke into a large knowing grin that made her uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I should go see if they need any assistance..." Jane shook her head, "No, I already offered. Thor said they were fine and he'd be out soon." Something seemed off to Jane. Thor had not looked angry per say...but, the way he held Loki's arm and pulled him out of the room....and the way Loki was acting.....Thor wasn't beating him up or something, Was he? Loki seemed to think she was in danger with Thor. Could it be a trick? Is everything Loki has been doing a trick? Trying to manipulate her? It seems genuine, but if it didn't, it wouldn't be a very effective trick, would it.

The guest room door opened, and Thor strode out. He looked very satisfied and happy now, which made Jane sigh in relief. Shutting the door behind him, he joined the group by plopping back onto the chair he occupied before. He sucked in a deep breath, before abruptly blowing it out.

"Fandral my friend! I put Loki to bed, but I promised him I would have you keep an eye on him. You know how he hates to be alone. Overly paranoid that he is. Think you are up to it?" Fandral's grin sent shivers down Jane's spine. He did not seem like the flirty playboy he did earlier, now he looked like a predator. The kind of guy you run from in an alley.

Darcy seemed to be getting the same vibe and she raised an eyebrow at Jane. Darcy fumbled out the first thing that came to mind. "A-actually! uh, Fandral....I would LOVE to get to know you better! Um, Want to help me in the kitchen while a throw together....uh....Snacks! Yes, snacks. I need help getting snacks. For everyone. We could chat and...stuff."

Jane looked up at the ceiling...heaven help us. Fandral eyed Darcy carefully, then looked down the hall longingly. "I....hate to refuse any offer of company from a beautiful lady..-" Darcy could sense the 'but' he was about to add and interrupted. "Great! Let's go then!"

She jumped up and looped her arm through Fandrals, leading him to the kitchen. Jane chewed on her lip, nervous to let Darcy be alone with this unknown man. He was nice, but something was off about him. And Thor for that matter. And something was definitely up with Loki. She almost wanted to just kick all Asgardians out and just cut ties from the whole thing!

But....Asgard! Space! Bifrost! So much knowledge she would have no access to on Earth....

She jumped when Thor wrapped his arms around her from behind. Up close like this, he made her feel very small. He nuzzled behind her ear. "I am very pleased you have chosen to join me in Asgard. It will be the most splendid experience you have ever had, I am sure of it."

Jane twisted and looked up at him. His gentle smile directed at her, set some of her nerves at ease. It was so bright, like sunshine. She wanted to bask in it. She allowed herself to melt into his large, warm arms, leaning her head to the side against his chest.

"I hope so" She sighed. "I think I am only getting cold feet at times..." Thor looked confused. "Did Loki freeze the floors?!? I can scold him and make him fix it, if so!" Jane jumped back in surprise at what direction Thor took that metaphor, and how angry he seemed to get so quickly.

"Wha? NO! No! It's an expression! Loki hasn't done anything. It means a person gets nervous about an upcoming event and starts questioning their decision." Thor's brow furrowed. "And are you? Questioning your decision, Lady Jane?" Jane did not like the slight possesive irritation that came over Thor's face, before he smoothed it out.

"Uh, er no. I don't think so anyway. Could maybe...can Darcy come? I would feel much better if I had someone there I know..." Thor cocked his head to the side. "You know me. And Fandral. Would you need more aquaintances to be comfortable?"

Jane brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, feeling awkward. "Um, well, I only _kind of_ know you and Fandral...I'm still getting to know you. Darcy I have known each other for years! I would just feel....more at home, I guess." She glanced up at Thor through her eyelashes.

His expression softened and he ran his fingers through the hair she had been fidling with. "My sweet Jane. Let us go there together and get established first. I can send Fandral back to collect her, once we are settled in. Does that sound suitable?" Jane wanted to say no. She wanted to have someone to share concerns with. To not be alone in the new....everything.

"I guess that'd be ok. I would rather she came right away..." She glanced up at the large man hopeful. "Then it is settled! We will send for her once we are established in Asgard! Come, sit with me!" He pulled her to the couch, sat down and pulled her astride his lap.

"Oh! Thor! This is a bit...." A bit what? She had basically agreed to marrying the guy. This was nothing in camparrisan. She still blushed profusly, and felt awkward.

* * *

Darcy loaded Fandral up with bowls and boxes of the snacks of choice to carry to the coffee table. Once he left the kitchen, she rushed out the other exit and down the hall. She tested the door to the guest room, finding it locked. Which she suspected it would be. Luckily, she knew where the spare key was kept.

She reached into the pot of the plant in the corner bend of the hall, and pulled out the camouflage patterned key. Going back to the door, she listened. To the inside of the room, and down the hall for the large scary men. 

She swiftly unlocked the door and hurried inside, shutting it behind her. Trying to be fast, but also quiet. She leaned against it as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. "Loki?" She whispered, not wanting to wake him if was truly asleep. She could hear a muffled sound of distress at hearing her voice. Stepping more into the room, the moonlight from the window lit up the bed.

Loki was tied spread eagle on it, naked and gaged. His neck looked like it had been bitten by a dog and had dried blood streaming down. Despite her shock and horror, she could also admit to appreciating the muscular pale body on display. Dang. Though the thought made her feel ashamed, seeing as this was obviously a bad situation for Loki.

She had barely taken in some of the details, 2 seconds at most, when green light shimmered over him and He was sitting demourly on the edge of the bed, looking as put together as he had earlier. Even the bite was gone.

She startled backwards, "What the heck!?!" Loki stood in a swift graceful movement and stalked towards her. Cold stare boring into her from his impressive height. "It would be wise, Miss Lewis, to forget you saw anything here that seemed....unsavory."

She scoffed at him. "What? Like you tied and naked to the bed? Yeah, sure...that's completely _forgettable_... and _unsavery._ "

Loki pursed his lips. He cocked his head inquisitivly. "Is that what you saw? Are you certain? I asure you I am fully dressed, as you can see." She shook her head. "Na uh. I know what I saw, mr _Magic fingers_. I'm not an idiot. But seeing as you got out of it easy enough, Am I to assume it was....concensual?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him in question. Loki snarled and turned, starting to pace. "What does it matter to you _mortal_? Just be gone and leave me be, before Thor finds you and kills _you_ and maims _me_."

Darcy started to scoff at the idea, but thought better of it. "He wouldn't actually.... _kill_ me....right? You're just being dramatic?" He stopped pacing and looked forelorn. "I wish that I could say that was so.....Miss Lewis, You and Miss Foster are in grave-"

* **BAM***

The door slammed open.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Does it make sense? Do you get lost knowing who's talking or what's going on? Too explicit? Not explicit enough?  
> Do you have a vote as to relationships? There will be more characters introduced. So it could be anyone. Except Thor. If Thor gets better, they may be like brothers again, or friends.  
> There will be a happy ending!


End file.
